Just Let Me Try
by lilgulie5
Summary: What I wish would have happened with Quinn and Puck. It starts right after Sectionals and will run through "Journey". Quinn said she wanted to do it on her own, but what happens when she just lets Puck try to be there for her. New Chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

Quinn sat by herself on the bus after sectionals, thinking to herself as the rest of the group chatted excitedly about their recent victory. Of course she was happy they had won but she had more pressing matter on her mind, like where she was going to live. Finn had allowed her to stay at his house for one more night before she had to be gone. The night and day had come and gone and she was still no closer to finding a place to stay. She couldn't stay with Santana; they still weren't on speaking terms after the whole sexting fiasco. She also didn't feel like she could stay with Brittany because that would mean seeing Santana, a lot, and while she was a good friend, Brittany was not the brightest crayon in the box. Quinn had enough money in her account that she could try and stay in a cheap motel, but the thought of it repulsed her. She may be sixteen and pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's best friend's baby, but she was _still_ Quinn Fabray, she had standards.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt her phone buzz in her purse. Quinn sighed heavily as she read the name on the display: Puck. _Thank God it's just a text,_ she thought.

"Would you like some company?" the message read.

"Sure," she typed back, though she didn't really know why. Puck was trying to be a good dad, the least she could do was let him.

Quinn watched as he got up from his seat at the front of the bus next to Mike Chang and made his way to the back. She smiled as he blatantly ignored the bus driver's reprimand for him to sit down until he plopped down next to her.

"There," he shouted forward. "Are you happy now?"

Puck turned towards Quinn and visibly softened as he offered her a slight smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"Great," she lied. "I'm so glad we won, it's all so exciting."

"Yeah, it's cool, but that's not what I was talking about."

"I'm fine," she said looking away from him.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Sorry, I don't but that Quinn. How about you look me in the eyes and try that again."

She shook her head, hating the way he could see right through the walls and façade she had so meticulously built up. She hated the way he could practically read her mind and she hated the way she was tired of pretending to hate him for caring so damn much.

"Look," he began. "I get that you want to be all independent and do this on your own, but I think that's a load of crap."

"I've hurt so many people," she said repeating what she had said to Rachel a few days earlier.

"I don't care. Aren't you Christians always talking about forgiveness or something like that? Well, I forgive you, so let me help you. Let me try and do something right for a change."

"Puck," Quinn said with a degree of uncertainty.

"I'm not saying that we should be together, even though that would be freaking awesome. I'm just trying to take responsibility here. I told my mom. Yeah, she was a little upset at first but she is cool with it now."

"Your mother is 'cool' with her only son getting a Christian girl pregnant?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"OK, well maybe not 'coolwithit', but she has accepted it. I told her I wanted to step up now that everyone knows that I am her dad."

Quinn smiled to herself inside the dark bus. She kind of liked the way that he referred to himself as their daughter's dad. Finn had told her that he would be a good dad but he never referred to himself that way. Plus, she wasn't so sure she should keep pushing away one of the only people who was trying to be nice to her.

"So what is your mom OK with?" she finally said.

"I told her I want you to come live with us," he said.

"You want me to come stay with you? Like, at your house?"

"Yeah and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," Puck said seriously. "I don't want you staying in a motel or your car or some shit like that. I know you're stubborn, but I can be stubborn, too. I want you to come home with me."

Quinn sighed. She didn't really have much of a choice and Puck seemed so sincere.

"People are going to talk when they find out that I'm living with you."

"Is that a yes?" he said hopefully. "And fuck what people say. Number one, you shouldn't care what they say because they are idiots and number two, if they dare say a damn thing about you then they can answer to me."

"That's actually kind of sweet."

"I can be sweet when I want to be, just don't tell anyone. I don't wanna lose my rep."

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked, remembering the night she felt fat and he brought wine coolers.

"Sorry," he replied tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You know, I meant what I said yesterday. I want to be with you."

"Puck, I appreciate you letting me stay with you and I know you are trying, but Finn and I just officially broke up yesterday. It may have been a long time coming, but I just don't think I'm ready to dive into another relationship. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I get it," Puck sighed. "I haven't exactly given you any reason to trust me, but I want you to know that I'm done with that. I'm done with the texting and with Santana. You can check my phone every hour if you want to."

"I don't need to check your phone. I don't know why, but I believe you."

Puck was about to say something when the bus lurched to a halt and the bus driver flipped on the lights.

"Alright everyone," Miss Pillsbury said standing up. "We're back. Great job you guys, Mr. Schuester will be so proud of you."

"I _am_ proud of you guys!" Mr. Schue said bounding onto the bus. "Miss Pillsbury held up her phone and I heard it all. I'm so impressed with how you all came together as a team. To celebrate we will be having a pizza party on Monday after school instead of practice. See you all then!"

Puck stood amidst his cheering teammates and looked down at Quinn.

"You ready he asked her?"

"Yeah," she replied grabbing her purse.

"Cool, I'll drive around to your car and you can follow me."

Quinn was surprised when Puck walked her to her car and saw that she was safely inside before leaving for his own. She sat down, buckled up, put the key in the ignition and let out a heavy sigh. _What am I doing?_ she asked herself while looking in the rearview mirror. Quinn was pulled from her thoughts as Puck pulled around in his black truck and signaled for her to follow him. She was surprised that his truck was so nice, it looked pretty new. Maybe his pool cleaning business was more lucrative than she thought. Ingrid Michaelson played quietly over the radio as they drove through Lima to Puck's house. She followed him down his street, which was in a good neighborhood, and parked her car in front of a pretty decent tan tri-level house. He quickly hopped out of his car and jogged back to her car.

"Can I grab your bags for you?" he asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Sure, they're in the trunk," she replied hitting the trunk release button on the remote. "There's a really big suitcase, a garment bag and a duffle."

"Think you can handle the garment bag?"

"Yeah, it's just my dresses, not too heavy."

"Good, because I read that you shouldn't be lifting heavy things."

"You read that?" she asked as he led her up the flower lined front walkway.

"Yeah, in a book I bought. I swear I didn't even steal it," he said defensively as he unlocked the door and turned on the lights. "OK, so my mom isn't home right now because she probably just left for work."

"Work? It's almost eleven o'clock."

"Yeah, she's a nurse and she works midnights so she is on for seven days and off for seven days. It sucks ass but it pays good. Well, this is it."

Quinn stepped into a modestly decorated living room and looked around. There was a piano, a sofa, a chair and a coffee table neatly arrange around a bay window. The living room opened up to a dining room that didn't really look like it was used very much.

"If you want to drop your bag by the stairs I can give you a quick tour."

"Sure," she said.

Puck led her into the kitchen by way of the dining room and pointed through the sliding glass door to a pool (no surprise there) and a small deck. Next, were a few steps that led down into the family room/den. There was a fireplace, a TV, a recliner, sofa, loveseat and a desk with a computer on it.

"That door leads to the laundry room, which leads to the garage and this door leads to the basement, but it's pretty gross so I would avoid it if I were you."

"Noted," Quinn said simply.

Puck took her to the upstairs which was really just a hallway with four doors and a linen closet.

"The first door on the right here is the bathroom, next is my mom's room. Second door on the left is Sara's room. She is at a sleepover or something tonight. This room is mine."

Quinn pushed open the door and found Puck's room to be fairly tidy, save for a few articles of clothing on the floor. There was a dresser with trophies on it, a desk with a laptop and some textbooks and a full size bed pushed against one of the walls. The walls were sparse save for a couple of sports posters and an Ohio State pennant.

"I have to admit," she said honestly. "This is nicer than I expected."

"Give me some credit," he replied and Quinn arched her eyebrow. "OK, so I might have cleaned it up a little."

"Were you expecting company?"

"I don't know what to expect anymore. You can put your stuff in the top two drawers and I left some space in the closet, too."

"Puck, where am I going to sleep?"

"You can have the bed. We have an air mattress that will fit on the floor next to it. I'll let you get settled in. Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," Quinn replied.

"Well, I'll be back up in a little while then. Make yourself at home."

Puck turned to leave when Quinn stopped him. "Hey Puck, maybe a sandwich?"

"You bet," he said with a smile and then left.

Quinn began to unpack her life, forcing herself not you compare it to the time she had unpacked before. She put her pants and shirts into the drawers, along with her toiletries and hung her dresses in the closet. It didn't take long to unpack when you didn't have much. Tired of being in her sectionals costume, she grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt that still fir her and left to change in the bathroom. When she came back, Puck was standing there holding a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of water. He was floored at how she could manage to look so pretty in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie with her hair in a messy ponytail. The pants clung to all the right places and the hoodie just stretched over the bump that had begun to show. He realized that he must have been staring at her so he thrust the plate forward.

"It's turkey because I know you like to eat healthy, with tomato and lettuce. No mayo, because you think it's gross."

"Thanks," she said taking the plate and glass from him.

"Not a problem."

"No, I mean thanks for everything, for all of this. I've been pretty nasty to you lately and I'm sorry. Instead of trying to trust you, I kept waiting for you to do something stupid."

"Which I did," he admitted solemnly.

"I know, but it was like I was expecting you to mess up instead of giving you a real chance. I don't know why you even bother with me. I mean, I get it; I'm having your baby, but still. I would have given up on me. I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are. I 'bother' with you because I care about you. Yeah, you're having my kid, but I meant what I said when I told you that night wasn't just another hook up for me. I'm going to do what I need to do to prove that to you."

"OK," was all Quinn could manage to get out because she felt tears building in her eyes and a sob choking her throat.

"OK," he repeated, holding her gaze for a moment. "I'm going to go look for that air mattress."

As Puck left again Quinn sat at his desk and took a bite of her sandwich. The day had been long and tiring. The joy over winning sectionals had been replaced by the relief of knowing that at least she wasn't homeless. They had just sung the words "You can't always get what you want/but if you try sometimes/well you just might find/ you get what you need". She always thought she knew what she wanted and what was best for her, but as she sat in Noah Puckerman's room, Quinn Fabray wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe in some weird way, this was exactly what she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck glanced up at the alarm clock from his spot on the air mattress on the floor. _2:17 am. Fuck,_ he thought to himself as he shifted his weight. He didn't want to complain, but the mattress was really uncomfortable and he hadn't slept at all. He figured that Quinn must have fallen asleep right away because he didn't hear her move once. Puck was surprised that she had agreed to stay with him so easily. He was pretty relieved that his mom was working and Sara was with friends because he felt like it made the transition a little smoother for her.

Puck had wanted to tell the truth from the beginning, but he respected Quinn's wishes at the time. He knew he was foolish to think that she would drop Finn and come running to him, but he tried to be there for her when she decided to talk to him. Then he had gone and messed things up by sexting Santana. He didn't even know why he did it. He certainly didn't think she would have found out. The truth was, Quinn was different from all of the other girls because she was a challenge and she challenged him to try and to be better and he thought he kind of liked that.

"Puck," he heard a faint whisper. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he replied sitting up. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I couldn't sleep either."

"I'm sorry you gave up your bed for me," she said rolling onto her side. She leaned over the side of the bed and looked down at him. "Do you want to switch?"

"Nah, I can't let my baby mama sleep on the floor. Only a punk would do something like that. Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not really having super weird cravings yet," she smiled. "But thanks."

"Sometimes I turn on a movie to help me fall asleep, you wanna give that a try?"

"You don't have a TV in here, do you?"

"No, I watch it on my laptop," he said standing up. Quinn thought he looked really attractive in his flannel pants and grey t-shirt. "Here, you pick the movie and I'll fire up my computer."

Quinn flipped on the lamp next to the bed and thumbed through the selection of DVDs that Puck handed to her. When he turned around he practically stopped dead in his tracks. _Damn, she looks so hot,_ he thought. Never, even in his wildest dreams did he think Quinn Fabray would ever be in his bed.

"You have a lot of old movies," she noted aloud.

"That's because Humphrey Bogart is a BAMF. My grandpa got me into him and Brando."

"Well then, you can introduce me to the wonders of Mr. Bogart then," she said grabbing a disc from the sleeve."

"Gladly. Are you cool with both of us sitting on the bed?"

_Absolutely,_ Quinn thought suddenly. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"I don't mind," she managed to say. "It is _your_ bed after all."

Puck took the side closest to the wall because he didn't want her climbing over him in case she had to get up to pee. They watched the movie in virtual silence. It was about halfway through when he felt Quinn's head roll onto his shoulder. Puck glanced down to find that she had fallen asleep so he carefully stopped the movie, closed the computer and set it off to the side next to him. Despite all of his efforts, Quinn stirred and blinked a few time.

"Hey," he whispered. "You fell asleep so I shut the movie off."

"Hmmm, good," she murmured and, to Puck's surprise, snuggled deeper into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his.

"Uhh, I guess I'll just stay up here then?" he questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, just stay," she sighed and drifted back off to sleep.

Puck wasn't going to argue so he settled himself further down into the bed and ever so lightly kissed the top of Quinn's head before falling asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn felt an unfamiliar warmth at her back as she awoke. Opening her eyes, she quickly remembered where she was and how she had gotten that way. When she became even more aware of herself she realized that she was wrapped in Puck's arms and one of his hands was resting over her own on the small bump of her belly. Her first instinct was to shrug out of his embrace, but she just was too comfortable at the moment to move. Somehow, it just felt right. Finn had always maintained a safe distance from her and her bump whereas Puck, at least subconsciously, embraced it. He was, and had always been, so natural around her. He stirred just then as if he could sense her thoughts and moved away from her.

"Morning, Sunshine," he said groggily. "How'd you sleep?"

"Actually," she admitted. "I slept really well. I haven't slept that well in weeks."

"Hmmm, must have been the memory foam I have on here. It's really soft."

"That's probably it," Quinn said, although she suspected that it was for a different reason. Ever since she was little, she always had a problem sleeping well the first night she was in a new place, whether it was a hotel or at a sleepover. She expected to have a lousy first night's sleep at Puck's house, but she was pleasantly surprised. She guessed that it was because, for the first time in months, she didn't feel guilt eating away at her conscience. Things weren't completely worked out and her life was far from perfect, but at least she wasn't lying to anyone anymore.

"What time is it?"

"10:30," Quinn said sitting up. "I haven't slept that late in ages."

"Do you want some breakfast?" Puck asked, sliding off the end of the bed.

"Sure, can I meet you down there? I need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah, do what you gotta do. My mom will probably sleep until two, so just try not to be too loud."

After Quinn used the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face, she shook her hair out of the ponytail and it fell into messy waves over her shoulders. She shucked off her sweatshirt, pulled down her t-shirt that had ridden up and smoothed her hands over the curve of her stomach. Sure, some of her clothes didn't fit anymore, but she had to admit, it was sort of…cute. It certainly made it impossible to deny the fact that her daughter was growing inside of her. She sighed and went in search of Puck. All she had to do was follow her nose to the kitchen.

"Something smells good," she said and he turned around and flashed a smile at her.

"I hope you like waffles."

"Love 'em. I didn't know you could cook."

"I made all of those cupcakes didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you did. Can I help?"

"Sure," he said pointing to a bowl on the counter. "If you like strawberries you can slice those up."

Quinn began slicing the strawberries in silence, trying to think of something to say.

"So, what's a typical Sunday like in the Puckerman household?"

"You know, pretty chill. Usually, I play video games and do homework."

"Homework?" Quinn joked. "Noah Puckerman does homework?"

"Contrary to popular belief, yes, I do my homework. Shocking, I know."

"Who knew?"

"Breakfast is ready," he said placing a plate of waffles on the table. "Do you want whipped cream or powdered sugar?"

"Yes and yes," Quinn laughed.

While they ate they talked about Glee club and other school related topics. Puck made fun of her for eating so many waffles and then he turned more serious.

"So, I was thinking, maybe I could take you to your next doctor's appointment?"

"Um, OK, that would be fine," Quinn said hesitantly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that Finn went to all of the other ones, what are they going to think of me when you show up?"

"Honestly, Quinn, do you know how many patients that doctor probably sees a day? I'm not saying that you're not memorable, but I don't really think they care."

"I guess you're right," she conceded. "I'm supposed to have another sonogram this Wednesday. I scheduled it for that day because we have a half day of school since it is the day before Thanksgiving."

"Awesome," Puck said excitedly. "You know, I still have the picture you sent me from the last one saved on my computer."

"I'm glad I sent it then."

Quinn and Puck took turns showering before they started on their homework. She was working on her Spanish when there was a knock on the door. Glancing up she saw an older, medium height, brown-haired woman.

"Hey Mom," Puck said standing from his desk chair. "This is Quinn. Quinn, this is my mom."

"It's nice to finally meet you Quinn," the older woman said warmly.

"Likewise, Mrs. Puckerman. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here."

"We're happy to have you. I hope Noah has shown you around?"

"Yeah, he gave me the grand tour last night."

"Good, make yourself at home. I'm on my way to Wal-Mart. Do you two need anything?"

Puck and Quinn declined the offer and Quinn was silent until she heard the from door slam.

"So, is your mom one of those people who is really nice to the people she doesn't like?"

"What? No. That's just how she is."

"Why doesn't she hate me?"

"Because I don't hate you and she knows what it's like to have it rough. It was really hard on her when my dad up and left."

"You never talk about him much."

"There's not much to say," Puck shrugged as he sat next to her on the bed. "He is an asshole who decided to leave his wife, son and baby girl to try and make it big in California."

"What did your mom do?" Quinn asked, seizing the rare occasion of Puck talking about his family.

"She got a lot of help from my grandma and grandpa. This was actually their house. They took us in and a few years ago my mom bought it from them when they retired and moved up to Wisconsin. We're still really close. We visit them a few times a year."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so needless to say, even though your situations are different, my mom knows what it's like to need a hand and also how hard it is to accept the fact that you need one."

Quinn nodded in response when they heard yelling from downstairs.

"Mom! Noah! I'm home!"

"Upstairs!" Puck hollered back in reply. "That would be Sara."

"Hey whose red Jetta is that outside?" the ten-year-old said coming up the stairs. She stopped when she saw Quinn sitting on Puck's bed. "Oh, I guess it's yours."

"Sara, Quinn. Quinn, Sara."

"Are you Noah's girlfriend?"

"I, uh," Quinn stammered and turned to Puck for help.

"Mind your own business," Puck said.

"What? Mom said you got your girlfriend pregnant and she's living with us. Good job."

"Shut it, midget. Be nice."

"Oh don't worry," Sara said with a smile. "I like you already Quinn. I always wanted an older sister but I got stuck with a lame brother instead."

"Well Sara," Quinn said extending her hand. "I think I like you already, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Monday morning came around Puck and Quinn left together in his truck for school. After they had finished their homework the night before, Quinn had asked if Puck would turn on another movie, claiming that it helped her to fall asleep. In reality, Quinn was just looking for an excuse for Puck to sleep in the bed and not on the air mattress. For the second night in a row she slept peacefully and for the second morning in a row she woke up in his arms.

She had been nervous all morning about returning to school. The news that Puck was the father of her baby had already begun to spread like wildfire the previous Friday and it was bound to be worse on Monday. Puck must have sensed her unease because he walked her from his truck to her locker and then to her first class.

"Is it bad that I'm a little surprised that no one has tacked a scarlet letter to my chest and called me a slut yet?" Quinn asked him.

"I told you, you don't have to worry about that when you're with me." Puck spoke a little too soon because as he rounded the corner he was hit in the face with a slushie from the hand of Karofsky.

"What the fuck man!"

"So that's why you joined the glee club, huh?" Karofsky sneered. "So you could be close to your baby mama. Whatever happened to 'Bros before Hoes' dude?"

Puck wiped his eyes just in time to see one of the hockey minions hand Karofsky another slushie.

"It's been awhile since we've gotten the Ice Queen," he said and cocked back his hand as Quinn braced herself for the ice cold sting of humiliation.

"If you even _think_ about it, I will bust your face open," Puck threatened.

"Puck, don't," Quinn pleaded. "He's just an idiot."

"I would listen to her Puckerman."

"Seriously, Karofsky, this is your last chance before I break your face."

"In. Your. Dreams."

Before he could launch the contents of his cup at Quinn, Puck's fist came into contact with Karofsky's face, knocking him against the lockers. The hockey player fought back, punching Puck in the eye and tackling him to the ground. The two scuffled there before Coach Tanaka and Mr. Schuester tore them apart.

"Knock it off guys," Mr. Schue said.

"He threw the first punch," Karofsky said, nursing a bleeding lip.

"You slushied me, douche bag," Puck countered.

"That's enough Puckerman," Coach Tanaka replied. "Both of your get your behinds to Principal Figgins' office. Now! Everyone else, get to class."

Quinn gave Puck an apologetic look and mouthed _Thank You_ before heading to her honors English class alone. They didn't have any classes together so she didn't get to see him until he walked into the choir room after school. His eye was black and blue and half swollen shut. He must have seen the look on her face when he sat down because he turned to her and said "Don't you even think about apologizing. I've been looking for a good excuse to sock him."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"No, Figgins said that he would let us off because Thanksgiving is Thursday, but if I get into another fight I have to serve an in-school suspension."

"God, that sucks. Now _I _have to keep an eye out for _you_," Quinn joked.

"So where's this pizza at?" Puck asked changing the subject. No one in Glee brought up the fight because they all knew what went down. Quinn had told Mercedes and Kurt at lunch (yeah, she sat with them, so what? They were really all she had left) and they had spread the story throughout the club. The ordeal didn't come up again until they walked into Puck's house and Sara saw them.

"Whoa, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing, what happened to yours, squirt?"

"Sara, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Puckerman said, coming into the kitchen when she caught sight of her son. "Oh Noah, not _another _fight."

"Mom, it's no big deal. I didn't get in trouble, can we just drop it?"

"No, we can't 'just drop it'. I want to know what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," Puck sighed. Quinn stood by biting her lower lip, feeling guilty and not knowing if she should speak up.

"Well, mister, you can either tell me or your butt is grounded."

"Mrs. Puckerman," Quinn spoke up quietly. "It was my fault."

"_You_ punched him?" Sara chimed in. "Fist pound!"

"Sara," Mrs. Puckerman chided. "Upstairs, now."

"Quinn, just stop," Puck said as Sara sulked up to her room.

"No. I'm not letting you take all the blame for this. Mrs. Puckerman, Puck got into a fight because he was trying to stop some jerk from tossing a slushie at me."

"From the looks of it, I'd say he was successful," Puck's mom said, eying Quinn up and down.

"You'd better believe it," Puck replied cockily.

"Next time, don't use your fists. Now get some ice on that and do your homework. No video games tonight."

Quinn found some frozen peas in the freezer and took them up to Puck's room when he was seated at his desk.

"Sorry," she offered.

"Don't be. I actually think she let me off easy because of you."

"I brought you some frozen peas for your eye," she said, gently placing it over the bruise. "Is that better?"

"Uhh, yeah," he replied, realizing how close they were. Quinn just held the bag there and didn't make an attempt to move.

"So, what you did today was pretty awesome."

"Really?" Puck said looking up at her. _Damn,_ he thought. _Why does she smell so good?_

"Yeah, it was really knight in shining armor-ish."

"Shining armor? Can't it be like awesome, badass, black knight instead?"

"Sure," she laughed, placing her free hand on his shoulder. "But I'm still going to say that it was really sweet."

"I told you that people would have to answer to me if they bothered you. I'm always going to protect you, Quinn," he said and then placed a tentative hand on her belly. "Both of you."

Quinn removed the peas from his eye and looked at him for a moment. "I know," she replied in a voice no louder than a whisper. She absentmindedly traced the bruise with her finger before dropping a feather light kiss there. Puck could tell that her breathing was altered and her hand trembled slightly on his shoulder. He reached up and cupped her face.

"I think it's all better now," he breathed. They were so close that Quinn could practically taste his breath; their noses almost touched until she finally closed the gap and pressed her lips against his. It was soft and sweet and she didn't want it to end when she felt Puck pull away."

"Puck I…"

"No, it's OK," he reassured her. "We can just forget about it. I understand."

"No," she replied, turning around and walking toward the bed. "I don't want to."

"You, you don't?"

"No," Quinn said. She didn't know exactly what to say or how to say what she was feeling so she just sat down and started talking. "How long have we known each other? Since we were kids? And then you always had someone and I was with Finn and you threw people into dumpsters and then the timing was never right and then it was right for one night and then everything got screwed up…"

"Quinn," Puck nearly laughed as he joined her on the bed. "You're not making any sense. Take a deep breath and start again."

"OK, sorry. My hormones are super crazy. I guess what I am trying to say is that, for me, there's always been something there, but the timing never worked. You were always the risk that I just wasn't brave enough to take. I sound crazy."

"No, you don't. I know exactly what you mean. There was always something in the way."

"And now," Quinn said meeting his gaze. "There isn't."

"Are you saying…"

"I'm not really sure what I'm saying. I guess, I think, I want to give us a try."

"Quinn, you know I told you I want to be with you, and I do, like, a lot, but the last thing I want is to push you into something you're not ready for. You said on the bus that you weren't ready for another relationship. Why the change?"

"Because I realized something today. I realized that any guy who is willing to stand up for me, who is willing to risk being made fun of and getting hurt just to make sure that it doesn't happen to me, deserves a shot. You know, when my dad threw me out, all I wanted him to do was to show me that he loved me just by hugging me and telling me that everything would be OK. It was that simple and he wouldn't even do that."

"No matter what, I'll never be like that," Puck promised.

"I know that, and not just because of today at school. I realized it when I woke up on Sunday morning, just the way you held me, the way you held us."

Despite her best efforts, Quinn could not keep the tears that had been building up from spilling onto her cheeks.

"Please don't cry," Puck said gently, brushing the away the tears. "I'm not good with crying."

Quinn laughed a little and finished wiping her cheeks off with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"Are you _sure_ you want to try this out?"

"Yes," she replied with a newfound certainty. "I'm sure."

"Awesome, because I really want to kiss you again. I've only been waiting for, like, forever."

"I believe _I _am the one who kissed _you._"

"Is this our first fight?" Puck said with a smirk.

"If this is all we have to fight about, then I think I'm OK with that."

Puck leaned forward and captured Quinn's lips in a deep kiss before pulling her into a warm embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, Quinn and Puck celebrated a quiet Thanksgiving with just his mom and sister. Quinn tried to keep herself from wondering what her own family was doing. Instead, she tried to focus on what she had to be thankful for. She had a place to live, things at school would most likely die out over the long weekend, she had a small, but supportive, group of friends, and she had Puck. The day before, he had driven her to her doctor's appointment and held her hand throughout the exam. When it came time for the sonogram he stopped the doctor.

"That won't hurt them, right?"

"No, it's just cold," Quinn laughed and squeezed his hand. She watched as his eyes glazed over and thought that maybe, just maybe, he had to blink back a tear. He breathed a long held sigh of relief when the doctor told them that both Quinn and their daughter were in perfect health. Puck pulled around to pick her up, helped her climb into his truck (she couldn't bear to tell him that she could still make it on her own) and treated her to ice cream.

For the first time in months, Quinn stopped counting the ways she was unlucky, or the things she had lost and began thinking about everything she had gained.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3! I just wanted to thank everyone who has subscribed to or reviewed the story! I really appreciate the comments. Also, if anyone has any suggestions, ideas, or just something you would like to see, let me know and I will definitely consider it. I want to make this enjoyable for all fans of our favorite couple! Thanks again and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy still owns Glee, not me.**

"Soundtrack," Mr. Schuester said, writing the word on the dry erase board. "What does that make you think of?"

It was the Monday after Thanksgiving and the first real practice since the glee club had won Sectionals.

"Original Cast Recording," Rachel replied quickly.

"Well, that's true, but I was thinking more along the lines of a movie soundtrack. Sound and, more importantly, music revolutionized movies as we know them today. So many movies are defined by the great songs that were in them. When I say _Titanic_, what do you think of?"

"_My Heart Will Go On_," Tina replied.

"Good, what about _The Wizard of Oz_?"

"_Somewhere Over the Rainbow_," Artie chimed in.

"_Rocky?_"

"_Eye of the Tiger!_" Finn said. "I listen to that before tests sometimes."

"Excellent guys! For your assignment this week, I want each of you to pick a song from a movie that you like or that means something to you."

"It can be any song from any movie?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Mr. Schue replied, passing around a stack of papers. "In order to help some of you get started, I've printed off the American Film Institute's list of the greatest one hundred movie songs of all time. Now, you don't have to stick to this list, but I thought it might help. I'll see you guys on Thursday!"

"What song are you going to sing?" Puck asked Quinn, holding her book-bag as she took out the books she needed to bring home.

"I have no clue; thank God he gave us that list. Ugh, I think I left my history notebook in the choir room."

"I can run and get it."

"How about you bring the car around and I will meet you out there?"

"Sounds like a plan," he said kissing her quickly. "It will be nice and toasty when you get in."

Quinn made her way back to the choir room, hoping Mr. Schue hadn't locked it yet. As she pushed open the door and entered the room she ran right into Finn. They hadn't spoken to one another since the night after the truth came out.

"Finn," she blurted out as she brushed past him in search of her notebook. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine, why did you come back to the choir room?"

"For this," she replied, holding up the pink spiral. "What are you still doing here?"

"Mr. Schue was giving me advice on song choice."

"Oh great," Quinn said, not knowing how to make conversation with him. When she thought about it, deep meaningful conversations had never really been part of their relationship. They were more of a status couple. They were two people who dated because social norms said they should. He was the quarterback and she was the head cheerleader. It was right, except that it really wasn't. "I should go. My ride is waiting for me."

"You mean Puck?" Finn asked, his voice laced with hurt. Quinn sighed and turned to face him.

"Yeah, I mean Puck."

"So are you two and item now?"

_What about you and Rachel? _Quinn wanted to say, but she held her tongue for a moment. "Finn, I can't do this right now."

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. You're too smart for this. Can't you see through him? It's the same old story and he won't change. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Wow," Quinn said sarcastically. "And you were supposed to be his best friend."

"I was, _I_ know what he's really like and I know what you're like."

"I don't think you know the first thing about either of us. Goodbye, Finn."

Quinn walked slowly to the parking lot in hopes of being able to calm herself down. She didn't want to tell Puck that she had seen Finn; didn't want him to know what was said because she didn't want him to get into a fight at her expense again.

"Hey Babe," Puck said as she climbed in and buckled up. Normally, she didn't like being called 'babe', but Puck said it so sweetly, so naturally. "What took so long?"

"I stopped at the bathroom," she fibbed.

Quinn was quiet most of the way home, just nodding to Puck's story of his day and responding when necessary.

"You OK?" he asked once they had gotten home and up to his room.

"Yeah, just tired, I guess."

"Maybe no movie for us tonight then. You need your rest. I'm gonna go grab some food, you want anything?"

"No, thanks, I'm just going to start on my history," she replied, taking up her usual spot on the bed. When Puck left she leaned back against the headboard and sighed, thinking about her encounter with Finn in the choir room. She didn't expect him to forgive her overnight. She didn't really expect him to forgive her at all. What she hated the most was how he had talked about Puck, like he was a monster who wasn't worthy of her, or something. Maybe some people would just never see what she was able to see in him. Maybe they didn't want to.

Instead of jumping right into her homework, Quinn fished out the list of songs they had been provided with. She recognized a lot of them, but it was hard to find one that actually meant something to her until she reached number sixty-two. She grabbed her laptop and googled the lyrics. They fit so perfectly and, what was more, the song was from one of her favorite movies.

"I know you said you weren't hungry," Puck said when he returned. "So I made you some chocolate milk."

Yes, Quinn could not wait to sing her song on Thursday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Schue, I don't wanna be rude, but your list of songs sort of sucks hardcore," Puck said after school on Tuesday. Quinn had gone shopping for some winter clothes with Kurt and Mercedes, so he decided to get some help with the weekly assignment.

"I'm sorry Puck, maybe I can help."

"Help me find a song that doesn't make me sound like a pansy. Half of these songs are chick songs."

"Well, what type of song do you want to sing?"

"That's my problem!" Puck exclaimed. "I don't know."

"Right," Mr. Schue said, trying to come up with a way to help. "What are some things going through your head right now? Give me five things."

"Hoping basketball doesn't suck as bad as football. What's for dinner? How much I hate this assignment. Unlocking the next level of Super Mario Brothers when I get home."

"That's only four."

"Oh," Puck said thinking. "Honestly? Quinn."

"What about Quinn?"

"Is there like a student-teacher code of confidentiality, or something? Because if I tell you stuff I don't want it getting around to the whole school."

"I won't breathe a word of it," Mr. Schue swore. "Scout's honor."

"What? Yeah, OK, whatever. You know I'm the father of her baby, but the thing is, I really like her, like, a lot. But it's weird because I'm used to being a player, with a capital _p_. I can't help it, the girls fucking flock to me. But she makes me want to hang up my jersey and retire, and I don't mean like the Michael Jordan version where I come back to the game after I get bored. I mean for good."

"Puck," Mr. Schuester said with a grin. "I think I have just the song for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Puck, do you want to see what I got?" Quinn asked as she stood between him and the TV.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice."

"True," she smile and began modeling some of the things she had bought.

"How'd you pay for all of this?" Puck asked.

"Funny thing," she said, taking the tags off of her new winter pea coat. "I was checking my bank account online the other day and realized that my parents are still putting money into it."

"Seriously?"

"I know, right? It's like they're saying _were so sorry we kicked you out, here is some money_. You know, I know money can't buy love, but it sure can buy me some new clothes."

"I'm glad you had fun today," Puck said truthfully. "You deserve it."

"Did you talk to Mr. Schue about a song?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"And, that's for me to know and you to find out," Puck grinned. "You won't tell me yours, so I am not going to tell you mine."

"What if I asked really nicely?" Quinn pouted.

"Nope."

"Pretty please?" she said, sitting next to him on the couch.

"No."

"With sugar on top?" she breathed into his ear, knowing just how to break him, before kissing his cheek. Somehow, from somewhere, he found the strength to resist her and stood up.

"You have to wait until Thursday, just like everyone else."

"Do you want to sleep on the air mattress tonight?" Quinn threatened in a last-ditch effort.

"I would, but you'd just wake me up and ask me to come to the bed like you did the first night," he replied playfully.

"I hate it when you're right," she sulked and flipped on TLC.

"Well, at least it doesn't happen very often."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Thursday's glee practice rolled around, half of the club was ready to perform their songs. The other half would go on Monday. Of course, Rachel went first. Even Quinn had to admit that she did a great job singing the theme from _New York, New York._ Artie was next with his own rendition of _Jailhouse Rock_. It was different because he started it off slow, almost soulful and then he picked up the tempo. Elvis was one of Artie's idols; he even fixed his hair like him for the song.

"If only I could move my hips like him, too," he said, winking at Tina.

Finn sang _Footloose_, which was ironic because he was a bad, no _terrible,_ dancer.

"Is he having a seizure?" Puck whispered into Quinn's ear, making her giggle and earning them both a loud _Shhh_ and a glare from Rachel. Quinn just rolled her eyes. She was up next and she was nervous about her song. It was well known, had even won an academy award. She feared that she wouldn't do it justice, but she knew it was the right song to sing. It was _her_ song to sing. She, too, had gotten into character a bit. She wore a pale yellow long-sleeved Henley, the new maternity skinny jeans she had bought (seriously, her new favorite thing) and her gold ballet flats. She pulled her hair half up and twisted her bangs back.

"Thank you, Finn," Mr. Schue said when he had finished. "Your moves were…interesting. Alright, Quinn, you're next."

Quinn got up, absentmindedly adjusted her shirt and cleared her throat.

"I'm singing a song from one of my favorite movies. I never really thought much about it until I read the lyrics and I fell in love with it all over again. Oh, and it's not the Celine Dion version, it's the Angela Lansbury one, so I hope you like it."

The music started and Quinn took a deep, reassuring breath before she began.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

She couldn't help but gaze at Puck throughout most of the song, especially when she sang,

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

She also couldn't keep herself from aiming a sideways glance at Finn during the line,

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were _wrong

Puck grinned at her and, until the song was over, it didn't seem like anyone else was in the room.

"Very nice, Quinn," Mr. Schue said over the applause of her teammates.

_You were AWESOME,_ Puck scribbled in his notebook and showed it to her once she sat down. _I'd totally kiss you right now, but Rachel would probably flip a shit. _

"Alright, let's bring up our Diva-in-Training, Mercedes."

"Oh, I _know_ you did not just say that Mr. Schue. Anyway, my song is _Fame_ for the obvious reasons, I'm going to be rich and famous some day. Hit it boys!"

Puck was the last to go for the day. He sat down at the piano and set up his music before he spoke.

"So, this song is from some chick flick called _When Herbert Met Stephanie,_ or something like that. I've never seen it, but the song is good and Frank Sinatra sang it a while ago, so I must be decent. If you don't like it, then Mr. Schue helped me pick it out. Well, here goes."

He played the first few measures before he began to croon the words just like Old Blue Eyes.

_It had to be you_

_It had to be you_

_I wandered around and finally found _

_Somebody who could make me be true_

_Could make me be blue_

_Or even be glad just to be sad just thinking of you_

_Some others I've seen might never be mean_

_Might never be cross or try to be boss_

_But they wouldn't do_

_For nobody else give me a thrill_

_With all your faults _

_I love you still_

_It had to be you_

_It had to be you_

_It had to be you_

"Good job, Puck, but I think you meant to say _When Harry Met Sally_."

"Whatever, Mr. Schue. I didn't need to know that for my song."

"OK, great job everyone. We'll finish up on Monday, have a good weekend."

As Puck walked back to his seat he could feel everyone's eyes on him. They would have to be idiots, or Finn, to not know who he was singing about. The thing was, he didn't care what other people thought of him, he just cared about what Quinn thought, and, judging by the look on her face, she loved it.

"I think we both had the same approach to the assignment," she said as she buckled her seat belt. "So, you think I have faults."

"It's just a song," Puck replied, noting her raised eyebrow. "You called me a Beast."

"But in _Beauty and the Beast_, he changes into a handsome prince."

"Oh, so, I'm a prince? I can live with that. If you will remember, in my song, I said that, no matter what, it had to be you."

"It was really sweet of you to sing it in front of everyone. I know that's not really your style."

"I'm tired of hiding how I feel to make other people happy. I figure everyone was probably guessing about us by now."

"I think Finn knew before," Quinn said softly. "I should have told you after it happened, but I ran into him the other day when I went back to the choir room to get my notebook. He asked me if we were an item and told me that I should be careful and that you would never change."

"What a douche. That's why you seemed upset?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," she explained. "I know how you would react. I didn't want you to get into another fight because of me."

"Babe, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not stupid enough to get in trouble for decking Finn at school. I would have done it somewhere else instead."

"Maybe you do still have a little bit of the Beast in you," Quinn laughed.

"You _know_ you love it, so don't pretend like you hate it. Didn't Belle fall for the Beast _before_ he became a prince?"

"Well, yeah, she did but- wait, how do _you_ know that?" Quinn asked.

"I may have watched it with Sara once," Puck mumbled, covering his mouth. "Or twice."

That night, Puck watched _Beauty and the Beast_ for the third time, giving in to Quinn's request. When it was over and he thought she was asleep, he leaned over her body to turn off the light of the nightstand, placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "It had to be you, Quinn, always you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 4. This chapter features Puck's view of things a little bit more heavily than Quinn's. Just a quick note about the time of year for this chapter...I made it so that Sectionals were a little bit before Thanksgiving, so this chapter is close to three weeks after that. We are into December so in the next chapter look for Hanukkah, Finals, Christmas, Winter Break and New Years! I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy. I just enjoy it immensely.**

Quinn stretched her arms over her head and readjusted the pillows behind her back for about the fifth time in an hour. She couldn't get comfortable on Puck's bed, but there really wasn't anywhere else for her to sit since Puck was occupying his desk chair and she pretty much hated it, too. Exasperated, she let out a sigh.

"Are you OK?" Puck asked, but didn't glance away from his computer screen.

"Yeah, I guess. I just can't really get comfortable. My back is kinda sore."

"I think I can help you out with that."

"How?"

"Sit up and scoot up," he said as he climbed behind her. He started to massage her shoulders before making his way down her back, applying gentle, but firm, pressure. When he hit a certain spot her back arched slightly. "Does that hurt?"

"No," she replied quietly. "It actually feels really good."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm."

He kept up the massage with one hand while he moved his other hand up to sweep away the hair from her neck and pressed his lips against the warm flesh.

"You smell really good," he muttered against her skin. She leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're really comfy," she said and laid her head on his shoulder.

"At your service," he grinned and craned his neck and kissed a line from the corner of her eye down her jaw. So far, Puck had been very cautious when it came to physically expressing the way he felt about Quinn. A few kisses here and there was all he dared to attempt because he didn't want to pressure her or do anything that made her uncomfortable. Quinn didn't seem to mind at all, turning her head to allow him better access. He awkwardly kissed the side of her mouth, but that wasn't good enough for her, so she turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. When Puck heard a small moan escape from her lips he broke the kiss, lifted her into his arms and laid her down on the bed, keeping the distance between them close. He looked down at her for a brief moment, just long enough to take in the sight in front of him before he joined their lips together once more, lacing his fingers through her silky blonde hair.

If someone had told Quinn a little over a month ago that she would be making out with Puck on his bed (which she just so happened to sleep in) in his house (which she now called home) she would have thought they were insane, and yet, there she was. Kissing Puck had been good that one other night, but this was different because she knew that it wasn't just the fact that she had been upset that night and Puck offered her a shoulder to cry on this time. It was just Quinn and Puck and everything they felt for one another. She was nearly gasping for air when he moved his lips back to her neck and let his hand glide down her body, over the small mound of her belly, to rest on her sweatpants-clad thigh. Quinn bit her lip and smiled as she ran a hand over his Mohawk to the back of his neck. Just as Puck moved back to her mouth his bedroom door burst open.

"Dinner's ready!" Sara exclaimed. "Oh…sorry."

"Damnit, Sara," Puck cursed, scurrying off the bed. "Do you think you could learn how to fucking knock?"

"Puck," Quinn hissed, sitting up and smoothing down her hair. "Language."

"If you so much as _breathe_ a word of this to mom I will murder you."

"Why would she care? Quinn's already knocked up."

Sometimes, Quinn was surprised at how much Sara knew for a ten-year-old girl, then, she remembered that Puck was her older brother.

"Sara," she tried, attempting a softer approach. "Please don't say anything."

"What's in it for me?"

"Are you serious?" Puck asked. "What do you want?"

"Five bucks."

"Forget it!"

"Oh, Mom!" Sara said, moving towards the door.

"OK, fine!" Puck reached for his wallet and pulled out a bill. "All I have is a ten."

"Works for me."

Sara snatched the money from her brother's hand and left the room quite pleased with her blackmailing skills.

"Sometimes your sister is so much like you that it scares the hell out of me."

"Yeah, I know."

"We should have locked the door."

"My mom won't let me have a lock on it," Puck said.

"Gee, I wonder why," Quinn replied and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry we don't have more privacy."

"It's OK. I've told you, I'm just happy to have someplace to live."

"Come on, you know you can bitch to me."

"No, I can't."

"Aren't we trying to be honest with each other?"

"Fine," she said letting out a sigh. "I kinda hate the fact that we don't have privacy, and sometimes, I wish we had more space, and I'm pretty sure your sister ate my cookie dough ice cream."

"I'm sorry, if I had a job we could save up for our own place."

"Our own place? Puck, we're sixteen, we could _never_ afford our own apartment. I still don't, I mean," Quinn stammered. "I still don't even know if we can keep her."

Puck felt like her had been smack in the face with a two by four. They hadn't really talked about keeping the baby or putting her up for adoption, but he assumed that with Teri Schuester out of the picture, they would raise their daughter together. He had said it before, they could be a family.

"You don't want to keep her?" he asked with a hurt filled voice.

"I _never_ said that. Of course I want to keep my daughter, but how can we? Where is she going to sleep? In a drawer? There isn't room in here for a crib."

"I'll get a smaller desk."

"Puck," Quinn pleaded, a sob rising in her throat. "Just stop."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to pressure you, I just…"

"I know. I just still need some time to think. I just moved in with you a few weeks ago and we just started dating. I still need to wrap my head around somethings."

"Yeah, I get it," Puck said, kissing her forehead. "We should head down to dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Quinn woke up with the urge to use the bathroom so she carefully shrugged out from under Puck's arm and padded her way across the hall. Once she returned to bed, she tried to fall asleep, but her daughter was telling her that she wanted ice cream, like, now. Quinn glanced at the clock and sighed. _3:25AM. _Puck was going to hate her. She rolled towards him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Puck," she whispered. "Can you wake up?"

"Hmm? What?" he said, sitting up with a start. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I just, umm, want some ice cream, or, I should say, the baby does."

"Right now? What time is it?"

"Almost 3:30," Quinn replied, feeling awful. It was the first time she had woken up with a pregnancy craving in the middle of the night. She knew they were coming, had anticipated them, but she still felt guilty.

"Jesus, Babe, it's the middle of the night."

"I know."

"We can't leave Sara home alone. My mom's working."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You won't be able to sleep until you get some, will you?" Puck asked, sitting up. Quinn shook her head. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What flavor do you want?"

"Mint- Chocolate Chip, please."

"Alright," he said putting a coat on over his wife beater and bending over to tie his shoes.

"Puck," Quinn called after him as he headed out the door.

"What?"

"Thanks."

Puck drove to the 24 hour CVS about five minutes away and trudged through the store. _It's way to fucking bright in here,_ he thought. He found a pint of ice cream, threw in a package of Hostess cupcakes for good measure because if it was chocolate Quinn would probably eat it and grabbed a bag of Funyons for himself.

"Nighttime munchies?" the clerk asked him as he rung up the items.

"No."

"Kind of a weird combo dude."

"Can you stop talking to me?" Puck asked, clearly becoming annoyed. He paid, grabbed his bag and left. When he got back home, he found Quinn in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove.

"Are you making more food?" he teased lightheartedly.

"No, I made us some hot cocoa," she replied pouring the rich drink into two mugs and carrying them over to the table. Since she felt so badly about making him wake up so late at night and drive to get her food, Quinn wanted to do something nice for Puck. Hot cocoa was her go-to remedy for nearly everything.

"Thanks. Is that my sweatshirt?"

"Umm, yeah, I was cold when I got out of bed and my sweatshirt doesn't really fit anymore, so I grabbed yours. Do you mind?"

"No," Puck replied, studying her for a moment. Her hair was a bit of a mess and she wasn't wearing any make-up, but he still thought she looked pretty. "It looks good on you. Here's the ice cream, and I got you cupcakes, just in case."

"Awesome," Quinn said. She pried the lid off of the pint and sunk her spoon into the ice cream. "What else is in the bag?"

"I got myself some Funyons."

"Oh, OK."

Puck opened the bag and he and Quinn ate in relative silence until he noticed she was staring at him, or, to be more specific, the bag of chips in his hand. She had this look on her face that he had never seen before and he swore, if her mouth were open, she would be drooling.

"You want one?" he offered and held the bag out to her.

"I've never had them before."

"Are you kidding me?"

Quinn shook her head. "No."

"You seriously need to try one then."

She reached out, took one of the ring shaped chips from the bag and sunk her teeth into it. _Oh holy cow,_ she thought. _These are so good. How in the world have I never had these before? They always looked so disgusting before. _

"Oh my God," she said as she chewed.

"I guess you like it, because you look like you're having an orgasm."

"Shut up and give me another one."

Later on, after they had settled back into bed, Quinn turned towards Puck. She was still feeling terribly guilty, but now that feeling was compounded.

"I'm sorry I hate all of your Funyons," she said sheepishly. "And the cupcakes."

"I bought the cupcakes for you," he smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "And don't worry about it. I shouldn't have known better than to offer them to you."

"If you wouldn't have offered, I would have taken them anyway."

"This is true."

"Thanks for going," she said, rubbing her hand gently over his chest.

"Anytime babe," he replied. Puck smiled in the dark as he brought her hand up to his lips.

"We should get some sleep. You have a game tomorrow night."

"Are you coming?"

"Of course, and I'm bringing your sister."

"We're not going to win."

"That's OK. I just like to watch you play."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied. "You look pretty good in your uniform."

Puck just laughed and bent down to kiss her. "'Night, Quinn."

"Don't you mean 'good morning'?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Hummel, I wanna talk to you."

"Me? Why?"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Sorry, Puck, you're not really my type," Kurt said as he opened his locker.

"I'm being serious, man."

"Why should I do you any favor? You've thrown me in the dumpster for months."

"I have done that in weeks. Besides," he said, lowering his voice. "It's not really for me, it's for Quinn."

Puck knew that would be his in. Ever since Quinn had asked Kurt to make Rachel over, they had formed an unusual and unconventional friendship, along with Mercedes, of course.

"I'm all ears."

"I want to get a job to prove to her that I can take care of her and the baby. I know your dad owns a garage, do you think he would hire me?"

"Can you even fix cars?"

"Yeah," Puck replied, slightly offended. "Would I ask if I couldn't? My grandpa taught me a lot about cards. I'm especially good with older cars."

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything."

"Awesome, thanks Hummel."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Quinn, who, for some God unknown reason, has decided to give you a chance."

As Kurt strutted away Puck heard a familiar voice calling his name and he smiled.

"Puck?"

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Why were you talking to Kurt?"

"Oh, you know, just shootin' the breeze," Puck lied.

"With Kurt?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we talk."

"About what?"

"Guy stuff."

Quinn just arched her eyebrow. Puck knew that she was suspicious, but he didn't want her to know about his plans just yet.

"Yes, that's right. Come on, I'm hungry and I want to eat before my game."

"Why do I have the feeling that you aren't telling me the whole truth?" Quinn asked, but didn't bother with anymore questions. She had learned that there were just some things she didn't want to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, after the basketball game (they lost, of course) Puck had a text from Kurt.

_Kurt: Be my dad's garage 8:30am 4 an interview._

_Sweet,_ he thought.

The next morning, Puck snuck out of bed without Quinn noticing. _Thank God she is a pretty sound sleeper,_ he thought on his way to Burt Hummel's garage on the other side of town. Normally, Puck loved sleeping in on Saturday mornings. His mom would go to Temple in the morning but she no longer tried to drag him out of bed to go with her. Sure, he would go for the important holy days, but Saturdays were for sleeping in, especially now that Quinn was living with him. The weekend was their time to stay tucked in bed together until noon, or until Quinn had to get up to go to the bathroom, relax, listen to music and just be with each other. That Saturday was different, Puck hadn't minded getting up early, and he was actually kind of excited.

"You must be Puckerman," Burt Hummel said, extending his hand as Puck walked up to him. "Kurt's told me about you."

"Yes, sir," he replied, wondering just how much Kurt had said about him. He was nervous now. _What the hell? Noah Puckerman didn't get nervous. _Noah Puckerman had also never really done anything so important before in his life. Quinn needed to see just how serious he was. He felt like he was constantly trying to prove himself to her, but he would do whatever it took. He wasn't a deadbeat like his dad. He never would be. He couldn't even make it through the school day without texting her, how could he ever even imagine leaving her?

"You know anything about cars?"

"Yes, sir, my grandpa taught me a lot about them. He restores classics as a hobby so he pretty much showed me everything."

"See that car down there at the end of the garage? Change the oil on it and come and get me when you're done."

Puck changed the oil and cleaned the windows for good measure. Altogether, it took him about twenty-five minutes.

"Need some help?" Burt asked when he walked into the storefront.

"No, I'm done."

"I'll be the judge of that, let's go have a look."

Burt inspected the work Puck had done. He changed the oil correctly, quickly and cleanly.

"I need someone to change oil, rotate tires, stock parts, and take inventory, that kind of thing. You think you can handle that?"

_Hell yeah, _Puck thought, but settled on another "yes, sir," instead.

"Can you work nights and weekends?"

"Well, I have practice every day until five and some nights I have games."

"Come after practice on Monday and bring your schedule. Let's try for Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays, at eight in the morning. I'll pay for twelve buck an hour to start with and we'll see where it goes from there."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel, you won't regret this."

"I hope not. We'll have a set of coveralls ready for you on Monday. We're open until 9 because we get a lot of business from people who work all day. Don't be late."

"Thanks again," Puck replied as he shook Burt's hand.

It was 9:30 when he got home and Quinn was still sleeping peacefully. There was something about her at that moment that Puck found completely irresistible. He didn't know if it was her hair lying in disarray over the pillow, hey slightly parted lips, the way she tucked one hand just under her chin while the other rested on her belly, or the fact that she was wearing his hoodie, _again_, but he could barely keep himself from reaching out and touching her. He considered letting her sleep, but he was too excited and they had fallen asleep pretty early while watching a movie after his game. Puck carefully sat next to her on the edge of the bed and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"Hey beautiful," he said when her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," Quinn breathed her voice thick with sleep. "What time is it?"

"Only about 9:45."

"Why are you up?"

"Because, I've not big news. Quinn, I got a job, like a legit job, one that doesn't only last for one season."

"What? Where?"

"Kurt's dad's garage. He's paying me twelve bucks and hour."

"Wow, that's great!" Quinn exclaimed, sitting up. "When did you find out?"

"Uh, just this morning. I had an interview and he had me change the oil in a car and offered me a job."

"Is that why you were talking to Kurt yesterday?" she asked, stretching her arms and back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up. I didn't even want to get _my_ hopes up."

"I'm so proud of you."

"You sound like my mom."

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No, she's at Temple with Sara."

"So you decided to wake me up?" Quinn asked playfully.

"I woke you up because I want to take you to breakfast to celebrate."

"You're amazing! You got a job _and_ I get bacon."

"I told you I would take care of you both. Now, you have fifteen minutes to get ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Puck asked a few days later. It was late and he had just finished up his homework after getting home from work. Quinn was in the shower and so he took the opportunity to sneak away for a few minutes. Puck was relieved to find his mother still awake in the family room.

"Of course," Ruth Puckerman said, looking up from the bills she was paying. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot, actually. I know we don't get to talk much, but I wanna thank you for everything with Quinn and the baby. I don't know what we would do if you weren't so good about it."

"Quinn's a sweet girl, even if she's not Jewish. I know you care a lot about her."

_That's an understatement_, Puck thought. He _cared_ about putting together a good performance for glee. He _cared _about practicing his three-point game. He _cared_ about getting to the next level of Super Mario. He _loved_ Quinn. He had never said those three words to any girl. Ever. He still hadn't even said them to Quinn yet because he was too afraid of how she would react. He had watched her, in the non-creepy/non-stalkerish way, for a long time. He had wanted her the entire time she was Finn's and now that he sort of had her, he didn't want to scare her away. Deep down inside, he was afraid that, even if he told her, she wouldn't say it back and that would probably kill him.

"Yeah, I think she really likes being here, but I know she wishes she had more privacy or more space. My room isn't huge."

"Why do I have a feeling I know where this is going?"

"Because you probably do. Mom, I was thinking, maybe Quinn and I could move down to the basement. Hear me out. It still has all of the furniture from when Aunt Hannah was living down there after she moved back from college. I could repaint and clean stuff and decorate. There would even be a room for the baby."

"Has she decided to keep it?" his mother asked curiously.

"She said she still isn't sure. I _know_ she wants to, I can see it in her eyes, but I know that she worries about space and she doesn't want to be a hassle to you. Now that I have a job I think she is leaning more towards keeping her. I could even pay you rent and…"

"Noah, I am not taking your money to live in my house."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"I'm not in _love_ with this idea," the older woman said with a sigh. "But I also understand. I think part of me just wants you to stay my little boy forever, but I know you can't. You're having a baby. You're turning into a man right before my eyes. You had the guts to come and talk to me about this like an adult, so, yes, you and Quinn can have the basement."

"Thanks Mom," Puck said standing up to hug her. "Don't tell Quinn yet. I want to surprise her. She thinks it's pretty nasty and full of asbestos down there."

"Why does she think that?"

"Because, that's what I told her. It's all part of my plan," Puck replied with a devious grin that his mother knew all too well.

"You scare me sometimes Noah," she said patting his cheek before heading up to the kitchen.

"Hey, that's funny because Quinn said the exact same thing the other day."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 5. Happy Hanukkah/ Merry Christmas in July! This chapter is a little long, but it includes Hanukkah, Christmas and New Year's Eve. I just didn't feel like I could split it up into two chapters. In the next chapter school will be back in session after winter break and somebody will wind up in the hospital! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I also don't own the amazing Gavin DeGraw song "More Than Anyone".**

Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt wandered through the crowded mall. Quinn knew that she should have been studying for her exams before winter break, but she was searching for the perfect present for Puck.

"Why do we have to find something today?" Mercedes asked. "Christmas is, like, a week away."

"Because, I'm not getting a Christmas present," Quinn explained. "I'm getting a Hanukkah present. Tonight is the last night and I want to get Puck something special."

Quinn had found the whole celebration of Hanukkah to be completely foreign, but wonderfully enjoyable at the same time. Each night, Mrs. Puckerman, Sara, Quinn and Puck would come together to light the candles on the menorah, recite the beautiful, ancient prayers and exchange small gifts. So far, she had given him a few CDs, DVDs, and a package of guitar picks. Puck had gotten her some hair clips, earrings, and a couple of books. Quinn assumed that he had enlisted Sara for help because she couldn't picture Puck in the beauty section of Target picking things out for her. For the last night, Quinn wanted to give him a present that really meant something.

"How about some clothes or a hat?" Kurt suggested.

"Not personal enough."

"Well, what does he like?" Mercedes asked.

"Besides videogames? He plays his guitar a lot, but I already got him the picks and, even though he doesn't celebrate it, I got him a really cool strap for Christmas."

"What about a watch?"

"He'd never wear it."

"What about something from his favorite band?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, you might be a genius!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I don't even know what I said."

"We need to go to the old music store on the other side of town. I know exactly what to get Puck."

"Are you going to clue us in?" Mercedes asked, climbing into Quinn's car.

"Puck's favorite band is Led Zeppelin. His favorite song is _Stairway to Heaven_. I'm going to see if the music store has the original album it is on. His mom has a record player that he could play it on."

"Sounds perfect!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm so smart. I don't think I should have to take exams.

"Good luck with that one."

Quinn and her companions sang Christmas songs as they drove across town. There was something about the carols that made her feel truly happy inside. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday season. Despite her happiness, Quinn couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness every time she saw a mother shopping with her daughter. Christmas was a time when her mother pulled out all of the stops. They would spend the entire weekend before Christmas baking, wrapping presents and decorating their tree. Out of all of the things she missed about her home at Christmas, she missed their tree the most. When they were finished decorating it, Quinn would just sit in their living room with a cup of hot cocoa, staring at the glowing lights. When she had told Puck about it, he laughed and said it was just a tree with lights on it, that it was probably a fire hazard. It was his way of trying to make her feel better, but it didn't work.

"So guys," Mercedes began, turning down the radio. "I have a great idea. My family goes to Chicago every year after Christmas to visit our relatives there and this year my parents said I could bring some friends along. So, do you guys wanna come? Five days of shopping and fun!"

"I would love to visit the Second City, but unfortunately, I promised my Dad I would help him around the shop," Kurt said.

"What about you Quinn?"

"I'm totally in! It will be so nice to get away."

"Then it's settled. We leave on the twenty-seventh and we'll be back on New Year's Eve afternoon."

"Are you guys going to Mike Chang's party?" Quinn asked. "His parents are supposed to be out of town."

"We weren't invited," Kurt replied.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you guys would be since we're all in glee together. I'm not even sure I want to go, but Puck does and it's supposed to be like a dress up thing, which should be fun, even though I don't have anything to wear."

"So what's going on with you and Puck?" Mercedes asked.

"What do you mean? I'm staying with Puck and his mom and sister."

"And?" Kurt prodded.

"And, what?"

"Girl, we wouldn't be driving across town to go to some nasty ass record store if you were just living with him. Plus, it was kind of obvious after the songs you guys sang."

"I don't even think we really know what we are," Quinn admitted. "We're trying to be a couple. I know he's not sexting Santana anymore, so that's a start. I know he doesn't really show it at school, but he's really trying. It's sweet. I know he cares."

"So do you love him?" Mercedes asked, getting to the heart of the matter.

_Did she?_ It was a good question. Her heart screamed _YES!_ But her head screamed _NO! Are you crazy? You've been with him for a few weeks._ She may have only lived with him for a few weeks, but, if she was being completely honest with herself, she had wanted to be with him for so much longer. Even after she found out about the sexting she still held out hope. _What was that Woody Allen quote?_ she thought. _Oh yeah, 'the heart wants what it wants, there's no logic to those things'._ Quinn knew that her heart wanted Puck.

"I think I might," Quinn finally replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, I don't think this is a good idea."

"If you want to pussy out so you can go home and wash your granny panties, then you can get out of my car, Chang. We're not going anything illegal."

"We're breaking into a house!"

"We are not," Puck reasoned. "I _have_ a key."

"You stole it from Quinn's key ring."

"It's her house, it's her key. I don't see the problem."

"What if you get caught?" Mike asked.

"Look, we saw her parents leave. We know they will be gone at her dad's Christmas party for hours. I should be in and out in two minutes."

"Are you sure it's worth it?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

"Why don't you just get her a new stuffed animal?"

"Because, idiot, it wouldn't be the stuffed animal that her grandma gave her when her parents first brought her home from the hospital, the _only_ thing she has to remember her by."

Ever since Quinn told him about how she had forgotten to grab her stuffed lamb when her parents kicked her out, Puck knew what he had to do, and that is what led him to the Fabray's house on Dudley Road that night. It all fit together so perfectly, that he decided that he was on a mission from God, just like the Blues Brothers. It would be the best present for the last night of Hanukkah. She had told him, with sadness in her eyes, that this would be the first year she missed the Christmas Party that her father's company hosted for its employees and their families. That morning while she was in the shower, he had taken the house key from her key ring. He seriously doubted that her parents would have changed the locks, and, as the bolt slid open, he found he was right.

Puck silently made his way up the stairs, not even bothering with any lights, and into Quinn's room. He hadn't been there since September, but the room was unchanged. The pink bedspread and pillows were perfectly arranged on the bed to look as though someone still resided there. There were Cheerios and Chastity club pictures in frames on her dressers and desk. It was like a shrine to the girl Quinn Fabray was, as opposed to the woman she had become. The small, white lamb was still neatly nestled on her bed, tucked between the pillows. Not wanting to waste any time, Puck grabbed it off the bed, making sure he did not disturb the pillows, stuffed it into his coat and left the room. He resisted the urge to leave a dump in Quinn's parent's toilet and made sure the door was locked before returning to his truck.

"Did you get it?" Mike asked.

"Why do you doubt me, young grasshopper?" Puck grinned and pulled the lamb from his coat. "Let's get out of here. I need to hurry up and wrap this thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn and Puck were both seated on his bed, wrapped presents in hand.

"You go first," Quinn said, biting her lip as Puck tore at the blue and silver paper.

"Led Zeppelin _IV_," he said in disbelief. "This is the album with _Stairway to Heaven_ on it, and it's in awesome condition."

"You like it?"

"I love it. Thanks. OK, your turn."

Quinn furrowed her brow as she fished through the huge bag filled with tissue paper. When she reached the bottom, she found a small package. Quinn carefully ripped through the tape and her hands began to tremble as she lifted the stuffed lamb from the paper. _It couldn't be_, she thought as she checked for the bare spot on its tail that she had made when she was little and decided it needed a haircut. When she found it she traced over it with her finger. She was silent for a long time before Puck spoke.

"You told me you had missed it when you were packing," he explained simply.

"How?" was all Quinn could manage to say.

"Are you missing something?" Puck asked, reaching into his pocket and holding up her house key.

"Oh my God, did you break into my house?"

"No, I had a _key_. Are you mad?"

"No. Puck, this is…it's just perfect. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yeah, I do. That's why I got it for you."

Quinn held the lamb tightly to her chest as memories flooded her mind and tears streamed down her cheek. Sometimes, she wondered if Puck really paid attention to half of the things she told him. Clearly, he did.

"Are those happy tears?" Puck asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," she said, letting out a laugh. "They're happy tears."

"Then I guess that's OK."

Puck reached out and pulled Quinn into a close embrace, kissing her forehead. When they broke apart she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"You know, I think this is the best Hanukkah present I've ever gotten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Eve had always been Quinn's favorite day of the year. Most people loved Christmas day more, but she believed that Christmas Eve was more special, more magical. She was home alone because Puck had run out to get them some dinner and Sara and Mrs. Puckerman had taken the opportunity of winter break to visit Puck's grandparents in Wisconsin. Despite the fact that Quinn was leaving for Chicago in just two days, Puck had decided to stay at home, electing to work over break, rather than go with his mom and sister.

Quinn spent most of the day baking cookies, something she had always loved doing when she was little. She made sugar cookies, chocolate chip, and gingerbread, which Puck helped to decorate, giving his own cookie a mohawk.

"What would your mom say if she knew you were decorating Christmas cookies?" Quinn had asked with a grin.

"Nothing really, especially since she likes you."

"She does?"

"Babe, I'm pretty sure she likes you more than me," he said, glancing up from his edible masterpiece.

As Quinn pulled a fresh tray of cookies from the over, she heard the front door open.

"It's about time," she called, her back still to Puck. She was placing the cookies onto the cooling rack. "What took you so long?"

"Well, I made a stop along the way," he replied, setting his things on the kitchen table.

"Where?" Quinn asked. When she turned around she saw a tiny Christmas tree sitting on the table. "What's that?"

"I believe your people call it a Christmas tree."

"I know that. Why do you have one?"

"I thought we could take it upstairs and decorate it after we eat. I got a string of lights and some tiny ornaments."

"I would love that."

It didn't take them long to decorate the small tree. Puck was pretty sure Quinn's eyes sparkled when he plugged it in and it shone brightly when the colored lights danced off of the metallic ornaments.

"Hey," he said, glancing at her hands. "You didn't put the star on top."

"My dad always used to put ours on," she replied softly. At first, Puck thought she would start crying. He had gotten pretty used to her "baby hormones", but she smiled and handed the gold star to him. "Would you put it on?"

"I'd love to." Puck fixed the star to the top of the tree and looked back at Quinn. "How's that?"

"I think this is the best Christmas tree I've ever had."

"Me too," Puck joked as he slid his arm around Quinn's waist. She turned toward him and wound her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Puck."

"Merry Christmas, Quinn."

That night, they watched _White Christmas_ and Quinn didn't think about how she was missing out on going to midnight mass with her family, or that she wouldn't be opening presents with them in the morning. Instead, Quinn thought that she was lucky, blessed really, because she was spending Christmas with the one person who mattered the most to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck drove Quinn to Mercedes' house on Sunday, two days after Christmas. They had spent the last two days lounging around the house, sleeping late into the day and watching movies. He had even managed to start a fire in the fireplace and they snuggled together on the couch while a light snow blanketed the yard and streets outside.

"Are you going to miss me," Quinn asked as she fiddled with her gloves.

"No, it will be nice to have the bed all to myself and not be woken up every few hours by you getting up to pee."

"Liar."

"Are you going to miss me?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I won't be able to make Mercedes get up in the middle of the night to get me a snack. She won't be whipped like you."

"I am _not_ whipped."

"Keep telling yourself that the next time you drive to CVS at two-thirty in the morning," Quinn said, patting his shoulder.

Puck helped her load her bag into the Jones' car and gave her a hug.

"I might miss you a little bit," he confessed. "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's not saying very much," Quinn laughed, reaching up for a quick kiss.

As soon as he drove away, Puck reached for his phone and searched for Kurt's name in his contact list.

"You ready Hummel?" he asked when Kurt answered.

"Absolutely, I have a bunch of swatches ready and a color palate selected."

"Good, I'll be at your house in ten minutes."

Kurt ran out to the car, poster board in hand.

"What the hell is that?"

"I told you, it has all of my samples on it. I'm thinking navy, grey and white for your bedroom. That way, it's pretty gender neutral. Lots of neutrals in the living area so we can accent it with the slip covers and a light pink for the spare room."

"No way. It stays white until Quinn decides what _she_ wants to do with it. I don't want to pressure her."

"OK, we'll scrap that for now. What's your budget?"

"As cheap as possible without stealing anything. I've got the bed, dresser and side tables for the bedroom. I think I can just sand them down and paint them. I've also got the couch and loveseat, so they just need to be covered, and I've got a coffee table and TV."

"Wow, sounds like we just need some end tables, a chair, paint, slip covers, lamps, bedding and art work."

"So where are we going?"

"Target and then Hobby Lobby."

Puck spent the next three hours arguing with Kurt about colors, paints and whether or not something was too girly for his taste.

"Puck you live with a _girl_, get over it," Kurt remarked. "Do you want my expert advice or not?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Kurt knew what he was talking about. Over the next five days, Puck sanded, primed, and painted just about every surface in the basement. Kurt went to work covering and arranging furniture, hanging pictures and artwork and adjusting everything in the apartment. When all was said and done, Puck had spent just under four-hundred dollars and well over forty man hours before he and Kurt were finished. On Tuesday night after he had settled into bed, exhausted from the long day's work, he heard his phone ring from its spot on the desk. Grumbling, he pulled himself from the bed, grabbing the phone and answering it before checking the display.

"Yeah?"

"Puck?" Quinn breathed on the other end of the line. "Did I wake you up?"

"Babe, hey. No, not at all. What are you doing up? It's like midnight in Chicago."

"Yeah, I can't sleep. Sunday night I slept decently because I was so tired, but last night I couldn't sleep either."

"Where are you now?" Puck asked, sitting down in his chair.

"In the stairwell near our hotel room. I didn't want to wake up Mercedes."

Puck could just picture Quinn, dressed in sweats, hair in a messy ponytail, knees tucked up as far as she could get them, head resting on the wall as she sat on the stairs.

"Is it nice?"

"Yeah, it's great but…"

"But, what?"

"It's not home," she admitted with a sigh. "You know how I am."

He smiled because he _did_ know exactly how she was. He remembered how hard it was for her to sleep when she was uncomfortable with her surroundings.

"So what did you do today?"

"We went to the Art Institute. Admission is free on Tuesdays. I really enjoyed it. You would have _loved_ it."

"Oh, I'm sure," Puck laughed.

"What have you been up to?"

"Not much," he lied. "Just picking up some extra hours at the garage, playing video games, stuff like that."

"No wild parties while we're gone?"

"Nah, I'm saving it all for Mike's party on Thursday night. We're still going, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be home at about six."

"Cool, it should be a blast since his parents won't be there," Puck said, carefully weaving his story. He really didn't like lying to her, but he considered this fibbing. It wasn't hurting her and he was doing it so that he could surprise her. He decided it was justified.

"What time do you have to be at work in the morning?"

"I have to be in at eight. Why?"

"I know it's even later there, but could we just talk until I get tired?" Quinn asked.

"Sure. Tell my all about that Art place. Were there paintings of nude chicks?"

Each night, before she went to sleep, Quinn would call Puck and they would talk about their day until she was ready to go to bed. Well, she did most of the talking, telling Puck about the museums, restaurants and shopping (_oh my God, Puck, the shopping!_). Occasionally, she would stop just so she could hear his breath, his voice, his laugh, whatever. It was soothing and reassuring, just like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. Once, while he was actually telling her about an old car he was working on, she lost track of what he was saying and her eyes began to close.

"Quinn, are you there?"

"Huh? Yeah," she replied, her tired voice giving her away.

"I think someone's ready for bed now."

"Yeah, I should go. Goodnight, Puck."

"'Night, Quinn."

_I love you,_ she added silently after she was sure he had hung up. If Mercedes knew about Quinn sneaking out to talk to Puck, she didn't mention it. Quinn always crept quietly back to bed, using the light from her phone to guide her. She would climb into bed, set her alarm and look once more time at the background on her phone. It was a picture Puck had taken of them sitting on his bed one night while watching a movie. She hadn't wanted him to take it because she thought she looked like a mess, but it actually turned out really well. It was the only picture she had of them together and they both looked genuinely happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn was glad when Mercedes' dad pulled up in front of Puck's house. She had a great time in Chicago with her friend's family, but it would be nice to sleep in her own bed or Puck's bed, she corrected herself. Being away from him had made Quinn realize how much she cared about him and how much she depended on him. Never in a million years would Quinn have thought she would use the word "dependable" to describe Puck, but that was exactly what he had become, more importantly, she trusted him.

She smiled when she saw him run out to the car to help her with her bags. Once inside, Quinn felt herself being lifted off the ground into a tight hug before she even had a chance to take off her coat. She smiled into Puck's shoulder, reveling in the familiar feeling and warmth of his arms.

"I missed you," she said holding onto him.

"I missed you, too," he replied sincerely. He gently set her down and lifted her chin so that he could kiss her.

"I'm going to go shower so I can get ready for tonight. Can you carry my bag upstairs?"

"Sure."

Quinn flipped on the light in Puck's room and her jaw fell open. It was practically empty, save for the posters on his walls and a few clothes lying around.

"Puck, where the hell is all of your stuff?"

"What?" Puck replied, a hint a practiced alarm in his voice. "Where the hell is all of my shit?"

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"I've got something to show you. Follow me," he said grabbing her hand.

Quinn followed Puck down into the family room, where they stopped in front of the door to the basement.

"Close your eyes," he said. Quinn arched her eyebrow. "Please?"

Reluctantly, Quinn closed her eyes and allowed Puck to carefully lead her down the stairs. He made sure she wouldn't fall by holding her hand and placing an arm around her waist.

"I thought you said there was asbestos down here. I don't think that's good for the baby."

"I lied," Puck said nonchalantly. "Now, open your eyes."

Quinn had expected to be standing in a damp, bare basement. Instead, she found herself in a surprisingly well decorated living room. To her right was a small kitchenette with a sink, microwave, toaster oven, mini fridge and small table. The living room had matching furniture, a coffee table, TV and end tables. It was so adorable, like something out of an IKEA ad.

"Where are we?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"My basement. I might have fibbed a little when I told you it was nasty down here. The truth is that my Aunt Hannah lived down here when she came home from college so my grandpa fixed it up for her. I talked to my mom and she said we could move down here. While you were gone I redid it a little bit."

"You did all of this by yourself?"

"Well, no, Kurt helped with the decorating and stuff like that."

"I thought he was helping his dad this week."

"Nope. That was a fib, too."

"Did Mercedes know about this?"

"Yup."

"I'm so confused."

"Quinn," Puck said, taking both of her small hands in his. "You mean the world to me and I wanted to show you that. I told you before that I would get us a place and this is the best I can do right now. I know that it's not much, but there's more space and privacy than we had in my room."

"Puck," Quinn replied, still in disbelief. "I don't know what to say. This is amazing, but I don't feel like I deserve any of it."

"Stop. Stop doing that to yourself. You _do_ deserve it. You deserve to have the best of everything."

"Why do you keep doing so much for me?"

"That's easy. It's because I love you Quinn and I want to make you happy."

"I am," she said hugging him. "You've made me happier than I can remember being in a long time."

"Do you want to see the rest of it?" he asked.

"Lead the way."

Quinn was led into the bedroom, _their_ bedroom. It wasn't just Puck's room that she was a guest in, it was theirs, and it was perfect. Puck had admitted that Kurt helped a lot when it came to selecting the motif. She loved the more modern look of the navy blue, grey and white. He had already moved all of their things down to it. Her clothes were folded neatly into the repainted dresser or hung in the closet. The bathroom was small, but cute. Quinn was impressed by the fact that there was a tub. She would definitely be taking advantage of it in the near future. Finally, Quinn entered a small room that was left bare.

"There's nothing in here," she said.

"Well, I figured that I did enough work, so I decided to leave it empty. Maybe we can decide later what to do with it."

For as much as Quinn knew Puck wanted to keep their daughter, he hadn't pressured her. Months ago, when he had given her that ridiculous book about raising a baby on five dollars a day, he had told her he would not pressure her, and he hadn't.

"I should start getting ready for Mike's party," Quinn said. "Thank you so much, for all of this, for everything. I'm going to go use our new bathroom!"

"You know, I think Mike's party is going to be a shit-fest. Let's just go out to dinner instead."

"Puck, it's New Year's Eve. Everyplace is going to be booked."

"Then it's a good thing we have reservations. You have an hour and a half to be ready."

Quinn just smiled and shook her head before she began to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not only had he made them reservations, but Puck made them at a really nice restaurant.

"I thought you didn't have anything to wear," he said when she emerged from the bedroom in a burgundy knee-length dress, her hair falling in soft curls over her shoulders.

"I got this in Chicago. You don't look so bad yourself," she replied. Puck was dressed in black slacks, a black shirt and a silver tie.

The dinner was amazing and Quinn was able to forget about the fact that they were probably the youngest people there and that people were staring at them. She had a way of losing herself when she was with Puck. After they had eaten and shared a dessert Quinn flagged down their waiter and asked him to take a picture of them.

"What do you want to do now?" Puck asked as they walked down to the basement. "We still have an hour until midnight."

"Can we just watch the celebration in New York? I've always wanted to go there for New Years."

"You got it."

Quinn kicked off her heels, _why the hell did I think it was a good idea to wear high heels with all of the ice outside? _She stretched out on the sofa while Puck grabbed sparkling grape juice and plastic champagne flutes from the kitchen.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"I've been planning this for a long time."

"Obviously."

Quinn lifted her legs to make room for Puck at the end of the couch, then placed then placed them in his lap, wiggling her painted toes. Taking the hint, Puck began massaging her feet and ankles while making fun of Ryan Seacrest and Dick Clark.

"Seacrest looks like a complete tool and that other dude looks ancient."

"Puck, he had a stroke."

"Even more reason why he should be sleeping right now."

As midnight approached, Puck poured the sparkling juice and handed a glass to Quinn. When the clock struck midnight and the ball dropped the pair exchanged their "Happy New Year's" before sharing a sweet kiss.

"Do you want to dance?" Puck asked, holding out his hand.

"We don't have any music."

"I got it."

Puck muted the TV and reached over to hit the 'play' button on his iHome. He pulled Quinn close and she wrapped her arms around his neck and the sound of Gavin DeGraw carried from the speakers.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together, baby  
Free together, baby

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

I'm gonna love you more than anyone

When the song was over, Quinn glanced up at Puck and smiled. The song was perfect, the words expressing everything Puck was to her and for her. The dinner had been perfect; the night was perfect and completely unexpected.

"What's your New Year's Resolution?" she asked him, arms still locked around his neck.

"To never disappoint you," he replied.

"I think you're already off to an amazing start."

"What about you?"

Quinn had spent the last week seriously considering what her resolution should be. She thought about being less of a bitch to people, trying not to bite her nails, but after tonight, her decision was made.

"My New Year's Resolution," she said, taking a deep breath. "Is to be the best mom I can be."

"Does that mean…"

"Puck, I want us to keep her. I can't not keep her, because we love her so much already and I know it's going to be hard, but you said it yourself, we can do it. As long as you're by my side, I know we can do it."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, stroking her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Puck bent down and pressed his lips to Quinn's as he laced his fingers through her curls. Their kisses quickly became more urgent and Quinn felt like she couldn't get close enough to Puck. She gasped as he left her mouth and devoted his attention to the sensitive spot on her neck. Without warning, Quinn felt herself being lifted into Puck's strong arms as he carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed before recapturing her lips. She found her way to his tie, carefully removing it and setting her fingers to work on the buttons of his shirt. Puck pulled it off, threw it towards the end of the bed and returned his focus back to Quinn. Her hazel eyes glistened and her parted lips were already swollen from their kisses. He wanted her so badly, but was afraid of hurting her so he pulled back and stopped himself.

'Quinn, are you sure we can, _you know_," he stammered. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her heart swelled at hearing his concern for her and it made her want him even more.

"It's OK," she said stroking his arm, "You won't hurt us."

"Are you sure about this?"

Quinn smiled and nodded before she reached up and pulled him back down to her, neither one of them having a second thought.

"Help me with the zipper," she said, sitting up on the bed. Puck maneuvered himself behind her and slid the zipper down, leaving a trail of kisses in its place. She shimmied the dress up her hips, pulled it over her head and laid back against the pillows.

"You are so beautiful," he said, gently tracing the curve of her belly before bending down to kiss it. He fiddled with the fastening on his slacks, discarding them onto the floor. "Now we're even."

Quinn grinned against his lips and ran her hand up and down the back of his neck, loving the way it obviously drove him crazy. Puck carefully positioned himself over her, telling Quinn how much he loved her before he kissed her deeply and gently joined their two bodies together.

That night, Quinn didn't feel fat because Puck told her again and again between kisses how beautiful she was. That night, she wasn't drunk when she suddenly gasped and his name tumbled from her lips, urging him on, until he moaned her own name and buried his head in her neck. He kissed her jaw softly as he pulled away, causing Quinn to whimper from the lack of contact. Puck pulled the covers over them, but she still shivered from the cool air around her.

"Puck, I'm cold," she said sleepily. "But my pj's are in my suitcase."

"Here," he replied sitting up and reaching towards the end of the bed. "Put this on."

He wrapped his black dress shirt around her and buttoned it up, leaving the top few undone.

"Thanks," she simply replied before settling down into his waiting arms. "I love you."

Puck pulled Quinn to him so that she snuggled into the crook of his arm and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing the top of her head. "How is it that my shirts always look better on you than they do on me?"

"Your hoodies look better on me, too. You just need to get over it."

"I think you just like wearing my stuff. I know you stole one of my t-shirts when you went to Chicago."

"Busted," Quinn said and smiled up on him.

"How can I resist that?"

"You can't, obviously." She replied with a quick peck before settling back down into his arms and drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 6! First of all, I would like to thank you all for the great reviews. They have been very encouraging. This chapter came together fairly quickly because I had part of it already written. As promised, someone ends up in the hospital. Winter break is over so this chapter covers the time from early to late January. Look for Valentine's Day goodness in the next chapter. I realized that I've been making Quinn pretty nice and sweet, so I decided to bring back a little bit of the HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Going back at school after two and a half weeks off was not an easy routine to get back into. Quinn had gotten used to sleeping in late and wasting her days away watching daytime talk shows and reading books and magazines. After New Year's Eve, her relationship with Puck had changed. She no longer kept her guard up, but opened herself up to him completely. They were a real couple now in every sense of the word. She loved it when he kissed her before he left for the garage in the morning and loved waiting for him to return in the afternoons. Because he was working longer shifts almost every day, Quinn would make him a lunch and drive it over to him and they would eat together. If people didn't know better, they would probably assume that they were a married couple who had been together forever.

Quinn didn't mind going back to classes. Almost all of the baby drama had died down. She no longer heard people whispering about her in the hallways, or calling her things like "slut" or "whore" like she did before. She didn't know if it was because they stopped caring, or that they knew she was dating Puck, or if she was just so happy that she didn't really pay attention to what people she no longer cared about were doing. Regardless, she was glad not to be the topic of discussion anymore. It was almost as if she was invisible. Quinn also welcomed some of the work as well, because it gave her something to do when Puck was at practice or at work. She was happy to be back at rehearsals for glee, too. During the first week back, Mr. Schue wanted them to find a new "hello", whatever _that_ meant. When Rachel sang "Gives You Hell", Quinn didn't know who she felt worse for, Finn or Rachel, until the club found out that Rachel was dating the star of Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James. She felt sorry for Rachel for the way the rest of the kids had reacted.

"Why do you care what they think?" Quinn asked her one day before their English class began.

"Are you talking to me?" Rachel responded.

"Yes, I'm talking to you."

"Oh, because usually you ignore me and I never thought you would _ever_ speak to me after I told Finn about the baby."

"I told you before, I'm not mad at you. In some crazy way, I guess I should be thanking you."

"For what?"

"If you hadn't told Finn, I don't know if I ever would have. Lying about it was just so convenient, so I lied to everyone, including myself. I decided that I shouldn't care anymore what people think. Which leads me back to my question."

"I don't really know. They already don't really like me, although I suspect it is just because they feel inferior to me because they lack my vocal ability. I just don't want to hurt the team."

"So you're going to give up a chance at love for the team?" Quinn asked. Maybe she was still a little selfish and self-centered, but she thought Rachel was being more ridiculous than usual.

"Yes? Don't you think that's what's best, too?"

"Honestly? I think it sounds completely stupid. And I'm not saying that just so you can forget about Finn, even though I'm totally over him. You actually put a lot of effort into glee. Don't you think you should deserve to do something for yourself?"

"You're right," Rachel said. "But what if it doesn't work out and I take this big risk, this gamble of epic proportions for nothing?"

"Someone once told me that life if just a bunch of experiences," Quinn remembered with a smile. "If it works out with you and Jesse, awesome. If it doesn't, then you learn from it and move on."

"Thanks Quinn, this really helped a lot."

"You're welcome," Quinn replied. "But, you know, this doesn't mean we're friends or anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck was exchanging books at his locker when he felt a hand brush over his shoulder.

"I missed you at Mike's party last week," Santana said, standing in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"Why weren't you there? Chang said you would be."

"I had other plans," Puck replied.

"Like what? Playing house with Quinn?"

"Go away."

"No, seriously, Puck," she said placing her hand on his arm. "I missed you over break. I didn't have anyone to kiss at midnight."

"That's your problem. I had someone."

"Are you really telling me that you don't miss us? We're smoking hot together."

Puck swallowed hard. Santana had some sort of power that must render men speechless. He had to be honest with himself, sex with her was decent, and she was _always_ willing to give it up. _But it never meant anything,_ he thought.

"Number one, no, I don't miss _us_. Number two, there never was an _us_. Look, whatever you think we were, we're done. Can't you take a hint? If I'm not calling you or texting you, it's because I don't want to be with you."

"So you would rather commit reputation suicide by being with Quinn?" Santana asked in disbelief. "In case you haven't noticed, her status is rock bottom while mine is sky high."

"You know something? You're not hot shit. You weren't even that awesome in bed."

"Oh, like Tubbers is any better?"

"Actually," Puck said in a low voice with one of his signature grins. "She is. Chew on that for awhile."

The head cheerleader stood for a moment in stunned silence as Puck slammed his locker shut and walked away. Neither one of them noticed Quinn standing at the other end of the hallway. Even though she couldn't hear anything, she knew she had seen enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On days when Puck didn't have to work, Quinn usually waited in the school library while he was at basketball practice. The day she saw Santana and Puck near his locker, however, she marched straight to the gym when school let out.

"Brittany, have you seen Santana?" she asked, walking up to the blonde before Cheerios practice.

"She's talking to Coach Sylvester about something. I'm not sure what. Ever since I told them about my dog turning into a unicorn during the full moon, Coach Sylvester doesn't let me come into her office. I don't know why."

"Thanks," Quinn said with a smile. Sometimes, she missed being in cheerleading just because she missed out on all of the pearls of wisdom Britt had to share.

Quinn approached Coach Sylvester's office just as Santana was leaving.

"I want to talk to you, Santana," she said firmly.

"What do you want Preggers?" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have to get to cheerleading practice."

"I saw you talking to Puck today. Leave him alone."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me. Were you not in glee practice on Monday when Puck made it clear that we're officially together now, or are you just deaf?"

"How long do you think that will last for, princess? You and I both know that Puck can't be tied down."

"He's never tried."

"So you think he's going to try with you?" Santana scoffed. "Here's the deal, he's only with you because he knocked you up and he doesn't want to be a deadbeat like his dad. Nice job trapping him.

"Maybe thats what _you_ tell yourself to make it through the night, but I _know_ that's not true," Quinn said without flinching. "So I will tell you again, leave Puck alone."

"Or what? What are _you_ going to do to _me_ in the state you're in?"

"I may be pregnant," Quinn said quietly as she moved to stand within inches of Santana and looked her straight in the eyes. "But I can still smack that stupid little smile off of your face and then my two best friends will come and finish the job for me. Are we clear?"

"Is there a problem ladies?" Coach Sylvester asked, coming out of her office.

"I don't know, is there?"

"No," Santana replied icily and walked away.

"You know Q, sometimes I do miss having you around. If we decide to add a blimp to our routine, I'll let you know."

Quinn wasn't exactly sure if that was Coach Sylvester's version of a compliment, but she took it as one and made her way down to the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Santana tried to talk to me today," Puck said, setting down his Wii remote. They had been playing Wii bowling since they had finished their homework.

"I know," Quinn replied, placing her own on the coffee table.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I saw her."

"It's not what you think. She was trying to get me to get with her. But I swear, I told her 'no'."

"I believe you."

"You do?" Puck said in disbelief.

"Yup. Which is why, after school, I told her to stay away from you, or else she would have to answer to me."

"You know, you're really hot when you get bitchy."

"Puck," Quinn said seriously. "She told me that you were only with me because of the baby, because I trapped you. Is that true?"

At the time, Quinn was focusing so hard on not clawing Santana's face off to wonder if there was really any truth to her words. As the day went on, though, it started to gnaw at Quinn, making her doubt herself.

"Are you kidding me?" Puck asked. "No fucking way. I told you that I wanted to be with you. If there was no baby and you were still with Finn, I would probably _still_ be trying to get with you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Quinn replied, sliding into Puck's open arms. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Do you know, I totally called her out? I even told her she wasn't very good in bed."

"I'm sure that bruised her ego."

"Yeah, but not as much as when I said you were better."

"You did _not_ really say that, did you?" Quinn asked.

"Ummm, yeah. Are you mad?"

"No," she decided. "Did you mean it?"

"Definitely," he grinned. "But maybe, we should go test out my theory."

"You're _still_ an egghead sometimes," she said kissing him.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Shut up," Quinn replied as she took his hand and led him towards their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn looked up from her English book when she heard her phone ring. The caller id on the display told her it was Puck and she smiled as she opened it.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, beautiful, how are you?"

"I'm OK, just working on some homework. What's up?"

"I've been working on this damn Toyota and we told the guy that it would be ready tomorrow, but we're having some problems with it. They were wondering if I could stay late. Burt said he'd pay me overtime."

"Are you going to?"

"That's what I was calling to ask? Is it OK?" he asked and she smiled into the phone. They had been officially dating for just under a month now and she loved the place they were in and where it promised to lead. Normally, on a school night, Puck was home a little after the garage closed at nine. He would eat something for dinner, work on homework, which really consisted of watching Quinn do homework while he played videogames, and then they went to sleep around eleven.

"Yeah, it's fine with me. I'll put some leftovers in the fridge upstairs for you."

"Thanks babe. Seriously, don't wait up for me. I'll have to eat, do my Spanish for Schue and then take a shower when I get home."

"OK, you'd just better not wake me up climbing into bed," she joked and he laughed.

"Alright, I gotta go, maybe I'll bring you back a midnight snack. Later."

Quinn must have been smiling when she hung up her cell because Sara was starring at her. "Noah?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's working late tonight so it's just me and you tonight after your mom leaves for work."

"She's going in early tonight. Jeez, what is with the two of them?"

"I don't know, cold and flu season? The hospital is busy at the end of January and maybe people have a lot of car problems?"

"Will you stay upstairs until Noah gets home? It's kinda creepy up here all by myself."

"Sure, it's kinda creepy down there all by myself, too."

"Quinn, do you love Noah?" Sara asked abruptly, causing Quinn's head to shoot up.

"Yeah, I do," Quinn replied honestly. "I love your brother a lot."

"Good, because he totally loves you."

"And how do you know that?" Quinn asked, arching her eyebrow. Even though Puck had told her he loved her numerous times, she was curious to hear his sister's take on it.

"Because, he _never_ spent as much time at home before and he's…nicer since you came around and he's _always_ looking at you."

"Wow, you're observant."

"I get that a lot, and I've seen the way you get when he comes home or calls you, so that's how I know that you love him, too."

The two of them worked on their homework and watched _Dancing With the Stars_ after Mrs. Puckerman left for work, until it was time for Sara to go to bed. After Quinn saw Sara up to her room she finished her Spanish homework. She wrote all of the answers down on a sheet of paper and tucked it inside of Puck's book with a note:

_Don't say I never gave you anything. You might want to change a few answers to make it look like you actually did it yourself. Sara wanted me to stay upstairs until you got home. Hope work wasn't too bad. Love, Quinn_

She stretched out on the couch and ran her hands over her bump. "Daddy's going to be late, looks like it's just me and you," she said, changing the station until an old episode of _Friends_ came on and she drifted off to sleep. Quinn didn't feel like she had been asleep long when her phone rang. _So help me God, if he forgot his house key again,_ she said to herself and reached for her cell on the end table. She was surprised to see "Ruth Puckerman" come up on the display.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice still filled with sleep.

"Quinn? I'm so sorry I woke you up," the older woman said, her voice tinged with panic. "Noah's been in a car accident, they are bringing him into the emergency room now."

"Oh my God, is he OK?" Quinn asked, sitting up, her mind frantic with worry.

"I don't know. I don't know how bad he is. Can you wake Sara up and come to the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Are you alright to drive?"

"Yes. We'll be there and soon as we can."

"Be careful, the roads are slick."

"We will be," Quinn said ending the call. She was in a state of panic and had to steady herself as she rose from the couch. _OK, take a deep breath and calm down_, she told herself. She thought she needed to change quickly and hurried down to the basement and into their bedroom. She threw on a pair of black sweatpants and a red football hoodie she stole from Puck because none of hers fit anymore. Quinn grabbed her purse and coat from the hooks at the base of the stairs and went to wake Sara.

"Sara, wake up," she said, gently shaking the girls shoulder.

"What? What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You're mom just called. Noah's been in a car accident. We need to go to the hospital."

"Is he OK? Is it bad?" the young girl asked, jumping out of her bed.

"I don't know," Quinn replied, her voice catching in the back of her throat. "You're mom said they were just bringing him in, so throw a hoodie over your pj's and we'll go."

Quinn drove slowly and carefully over the icy roads, silently praying that she wouldn't have to make any sudden stops, while Sara tried to muffle her tears.

"He's going to be alright," Quinn said, not knowing who she was trying to convince more, the girl or herself. They pulled into the parking lot and rushed into the emergency room waiting area to find Mrs. Puckerman waiting for them.

"Mom!" Sara cried as she embraced her mother. "Is Noah going to be OK?"

"What happened?" Quinn asked. "Do we know anything?"

"He was hit, thank God, on the passenger side by a drunk driver who was speeding and blew through a light as Noah was pulling into Joe's Diner. I guess he must have stopped there to get food after work. "

Quinn stiffened a bit. Why would he have gone there when she told him there were leftovers in the fridge? She had an overwhelming feeling of guilt that he had stopped there to pick up a cheeseburger with extra bacon for her as a midnight snack, but she didn't say anything at the moment.

"He smacked his head against his window pretty hard. The impact broke the skin so he needed a few stitches and he has a concussion. They are taking him in for a CT scan just to make sure that there is no internal bleeding around the brain, but they think he will be just fine."

"Thank God," Quinn said, releasing a huge sigh of relief.

"Why don't you sit Quinn," Puck's mom said. "We don't need you to get anymore worked up. Maybe I shouldn't have called at all until I knew more."

"No, I'm glad you did. I should be here. When can we see him?"

"Whenever he gets back, it should be soon."

Quinn unzipped her coat as she settled herself into a chair in the waiting room and leaned her head back against the wall. Instinctively, she let her hands fold over her belly, rubbing tiny circles on either side of her stomach when she felt a flutter. Stopping her hands, she held them in place and waited until the ripples came again. Quinn knew that she would probably begin to feel her daughter really move and kick at about the five month mark, but she was unprepared for the moment when it came. _Hi baby,_ she thought. _Do you miss your daddy? I think we'll be able to see him soon. He is going to flip out when he feels you move. _

A half an hour later a nurse came over to where Quinn and Puck's mom and sister were waiting.

"Ruth, the doctor is in with him and would like to see you," she said. Mrs. Puckerman, Sara and Quinn all rose and began to walk towards the patient holding area when the nurse stopped them. "Are you _all_ family?"

Mrs. Puckerman knew that only blood relatives or spouses were allowed to see patients in the ERs and ICUs of hospitals. She looked back at Quinn and smiled.

"Yes, Donna, we're all family."

The nurse gave Quinn a long, hard look before shrugging her shoulders and leading the way to Puck's room.

"Well, look who's here," the doctor said to Puck. "Looks like you're a pretty lucky guy."

"Yeah, I've got three awesome chicks," Puck replied with a pained laugh.

"What's the prognosis Dr. Stevens?" Mrs. Puckerman asked as Quinn walked over to Puck's bed.

"He said I'll live."

"That's right," Dr. Stevens said. "He has a grade two concussion. No brain injury. We will let him go home provided that someone will be there to monitor him for the next twenty-four hours."

"I'll stay with him," Quinn said smiling down at Puck. "I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Who, me?" Puck replied. "Never."

"Are you sure, Quinn?" Mrs. Puckerman asked. "I'm sure I could leave work for the night."

"No, it's alright. I don't really think he's going anywhere."

When Puck was finally discharged, Quinn drove the three of them back to his house and helped him get into bed before sitting down next to him. A tear slid down her face when she turned to look at him.

"You scared the shit out of me tonight," she said.

"I'm sorry," he replied taking her hand in his.

"Why were you going to Joe's?"

"To get you a burger."

"I _knew _it. You're too much."

"I know," he said cockily. "At least we get to take the day off tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course I find this out after I finished all of my homework. Are you hungry?"

"Nah, not really."

"So today, at the hospital when we were waiting for news about you something happened," Quinn said.

"What kind of something?"

"This," she said, taking his hand and placing it over her belly. He looked at her like she was crazy for a moment before he felt it, their daughter moving.

"Jesus Christ!" he said. "Is that _her_?"

"Yeah, she's kicking or punching or moving around. I think she missed you."

"That is amazing," Puck said in awe. "I'm kinda jealous that you get to feel her all the time."

"You won't be when she keeps me up at night while you're fast asleep."

"Well, for now, I think I just sit like this and enjoy it."

Puck scooted down on the bed and placed his head on Quinn's bump as she covered his hand with her own.

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really, _really_ glad you're OK," she said softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you wouldn't be taking late night trips to the ER."

"I'm serious Puck."

"I know. I feel the same. I love you, both of you," he said and gently kissed the spot where their daughter lay.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, I never really thought I would make it to seven chapters! I just can't stop writing this. Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback, advice and reviews! They are very encouraging. As I hinted to before, this chapter is set close to Valentine's Day and during The Power of Madonna. I think I will be using the episodes as a time template because it makes it easier to keep track of where we are in the season. I'm thinking about nixing Laryngitis all together because I really didn't enjoy it. Coming up in future chapters the Puckerman Family and Quinn will be taking a trip over spring break to visit some more of Puck's family. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and it makes me sad. **

Puck may have recovered quickly from the accident, but his truck wasn't so lucky. The verdict was that it was completely totaled and he would have to look for a new one. Luckily, since it was fairly new, in good condition and had low mileage, he would be getting about ten thousand dollars to put towards a new car.

"What do you think you'll get?" Quinn asked as she drove them to the used car dealership.

"Probably an SUV, maybe a Jeep."

"Not another truck? You loved your truck."

"Yeah, but there wasn't a backseat in it, no place to put a car seat."

"Oh," Quinn replied.

"Plus, the seats in the back of SUV's fold down flat," he said with a smirk and a wink.

"You're _such_ a guy."

"Damn right."

They looked at a few different SUV's before Puck decided on a black 2003 Chevy Equinox. At least the color reminded him of his old truck. Once his mom came and helped sign off on all of the paper work he was able to drive it home. Quinn declined the opportunity to "get a close look at the back seat".

"Come on," Puck urged. "So we can check out what kind of car seat would work best."

"First of all, I know what _that_ look means. Second of all, you're gross and third of all, I'm so not in the mood for _that_."

"Come on," he tried once more, caressing her cheek.

"No, and if you keep it up you can sleep on the couch tonight."

"Fine." Sometimes, Puck really hated it when she got so moody, especially because he thought the look she got in her eyes made her seem even hotter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn and Puck waited in the exam room of the doctor's office. Quinn lay on the exam table, dressed in one of the "God awful" blue gowns, her legs covered by a scratchy blanket. Puck was intently looking at one of the posters about childbirth.

"This is gross," he said, turning towards her.

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically, looking nervous.

"What's up with you? We've been to the doctor's office before."

"I know. I just still get nervous. What if something is wrong?"

"With our kid?" Puck asked in disbelief. "Quinn, we've got, like, perfect genes."

Before Quinn could answer, the doctor knocked on the door and came in.

"Good afternoon Quinn," she said warmly. "How are we feeling today?"

"We're good, but a little nervous," she replied, smoothing her hands over her belly.

"Have you noticed any changes or have you had any problems since your last check up?"

"She's been a lot more active lately, but no problems."

"Well, that sounds good. Let's take a look at your little girl."

Puck moved up near Quinn's head and took her hand as the doctor lifted the gown and began the ultrasound.

"The heartbeat sounds good. Look, there's her head and those are her feet. It looks like she's sucking her thumb."

"She can do that?" Puck asked.

"Yes."

"She's getting so big," Quinn mused.

"Yeah, well so are you," Puck joked, earning himself a harsh glare from Quinn.

"OK…well, everything looks very good," the doctor said cleaning Quinn off and pulling her gown back down. "Have you been having any cravings or mood swings?"

"I can answer that," Puck chimed in. "Yes and yes."

"That's completely normal."

"Doc, I have a question. How late into this is it still safe to have sex?"

"Puck!" Quinn exclaimed, turning beat red. "I'm sorry Doctor. He was in a car accident a couple of weeks ago and he hit his head pretty hard."

"Quinn, it's perfectly natural for couples to want to remain intimate. Just in case you _do_ want to know, in a pregnancy like yours that is progressing normally and healthily it is safe virtually up until the time your water breaks. However, late into the pregnancy, it is possible for sex to trigger the onset of labor. It is really up to you and your comfort zone. Speaking of which, it is still a little early, but you might want to start considering birthing classes in the next month or so."

Quinn was silent most of the ride home. She couldn't believe how much like his old self Puck was being.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

"Yes?" he winced.

"Bing, bing, bing! We have a winner!" she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! I was curious and I was looking out for our daughter's safety!"

"You humiliated me! Why couldn't you have just looked it up online?"

"The answers were varied."

"So now I look like a slut who can't keep her leg closed."

"No one said that," Puck countered. "You heard what she said. It is 'completely natural'."

"For people who are _married_."

"Guess what Quinn, people who aren't married have sex all the time. We're not doing anything wrong because I love you and you're having my kid."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said calming down. "I just wish you didn't bring it up like that."

_Crisis averted,_ Puck thought. "I'm sorry for being rude. You want to stop for some ice cream?"

"You know my weakness," Quinn finally smiled.

"We good?"

"Yeah, we're better than good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The peace between Puck and Quinn was short lived. On Monday during glee, they had been given the assignment of Madonna. Of course, all of the girls and Kurt were completely into the idea, while the boys were much less enthusiastic.

"You just can't handle the fact that she is such a successful woman," Quinn said on the way home from school.

"No, she is just all 'in your face' with her stuff. Hasn't she heard of subtlety?"

"Oh, like you would know what subtlety was if it smacked you in the face?"

Their little spats and arguments culminated into a much larger one on Tuesday morning when Quinn brought up the idea of signing up for childbirth classes soon.

"Do I have to go to those with you? I don't want to be around those fat ugly chicks."

"I can't believe you just said that to me."

"I wasn't calling _you_ fat, just the other ones. They're going to make me feel super uncomfortable."

"How do you think I've going to feel? I'm going to be the youngest one there and _everyone_ is going to be talking behind my back. They are going to say stuff like 'oh look there's the stupid teenager with the boyfriend who has a mohawk'."

"So don't go," Puck said matter-of-factly, ignoring her jab at his hairstyle because he knew that deep down inside she thought it was awesome. "How hard can it really be anyway? Just a few pushes, right?"

"I can't _believe_ you."

"Whatever. I still don't want to go to those classes. I don't have time."

"You don't have time for our daughter?" Quinn asked. "What else do you have to do that is so important?"

"I have school, glee, basketball and _I _work."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm doing my best."

"I can't talk to you right now without wanting to rip your face off," Quinn said slamming her locker closed. "I'm getting my own ride home since you're _so_ busy."

Quinn's decision to leave school without Puck would have turned out perfectly, if she had actually been able to find a ride home.

"What do you mean you're both busy after school today?" she asked Mercedes and Kurt during lunch.

"Sorry, but we're working on our multimedia Madonna extravaganza," Kurt explained.

"I understand."

Quinn _did_ understand, however, Kurt and Mercedes were the only two people she could count on to give her a ride after school. There was no way she was asking Rachel. Brittany had Cheerios practice and everyone else took the bus home. If there was one thing Quinn Fabray would _never_ do, it was ride the bus home from school. She had never done it and she never would, period. She wouldn't even know which bus to get on. Unfortunately, when the end of the day rolled around she still didn't have a ride home and she was too full of pride to show up at Puck's car after basketball practice was over. Quinn only had one other option, and it was a long shot. When the bell rang, Quinn walked down to the choir room and knocked on the door to Mr. Schuester's office.

"Mr. Schue," she said tentatively. "Can I come in?"

"Quinn, sure, come on in. Have a seat," he said, motioning to the chair opposite his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I kind of have a favor to ask of you. You can totally say 'no' and I will understand. I'm not even sure if you're allowed to or not."

"Quinn, why don't you just ask me, and we'll go from there."

"Do you think, maybe, you could give me a ride home?"

"I thought you and Puck rode together," Mr. Schue said.

"We did," Quinn replied dejectedly.

"Oh, I see."

Yeah…we sort of had a fight today and I told him I would find my own ride home. Which was a great idea, except Kurt and Mercedes are both busy."

Mr. Schue nodded his head sympathetically. He really felt the need to look out for Quinn, more so that the other members of glee club, because she had been through so much in the past year. He offered her a kind smile before he spoke.

"Of course, I can give you a ride home. Just let me get my stuff together."

Mr. Schuester led Quinn out to the teachers' lot and opened the car door for her. It was February and still bitterly cold in Ohio, so Quinn was happy to be out of the frigid air.

"So," Mr. Schue began. "I know it's none of my business, but if you want to talk about it, I'm a pretty good listener."

"I don't want to unload all of my personal problems on you, Mr. Schue."

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't OK. Really."

"Alright," Quinn said with a sigh. "I feel like Puck and I have been fighting a lot lately over stupid little things, which is fine. Couples fight, I get that. But today, he basically told me that he doesn't want to come to birthing classes with me, he doesn't have the time. And then, he made me feel pretty awful about myself but talking about how much he works, as if I don't know how hard it is for him. So, I got mad and said that I couldn't talk to him without wanting to rip his face off. That's when I said that I would get my own ride home, which backfired, majorly."

"I don't want to overstep my bounds, but can I offer a guy's perspective on the situation?"

"Please do."

"It may not seem like it, but we're pretty simple," Mr. Schue began. "Do you remember when I first found out that Teri was pregnant, or, when she told me she was? The first priority on my mind was provided for my family, no matter what. Even if that meant giving up a job that I loved. When the glee club talked me into staying I started working as a night janitor at school, anything to make some extra money. I'm guessing that is how Puck feels, too. It was hard and I was really, really stressed out, but I had friends to talk about it with who had had similar experiences. Puck doesn't really have anyone like that. He doesn't even have a dad he can express his frustration to so he takes it out on you, because, at the very least, you know a little bit about what he's going through. I'm not saying that his behavior is right at all, I'm just saying that I know where he's coming from."

"I still don't really know what I can do about it," Quinn said.

"Let me ask you a question. Be honest. How often do you tell Puck that you appreciate what he does?"

"He knows how I feel about him, Mr. Schue."

"That's not what I asked," the teacher corrected.

"I guess, not very often," Quinn admitted. "When I first moved in with him, I used to tell him all the time. Then we just became so comfortable together. Now I guess I've just come to expect things."

"There is something inside us guys that just craves recognition."

"What do you mean?"

"Guys need to be _told_ they are needed, that we are helping, in order to feel like men. You'd be surprised how much of a difference it could make."

"So you're saying that I should try telling Puck how much I appreciate him?"

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Quinn said with a smile. "You're right, and I think you've also helped me with this week's assignment, too."

"All of that helped you find a Madonna song to sing?"

"Yep. Oh, it's the third house of the left."

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is?" Mr. Schue asked, pulling up to Puck's house.

"Nope, you'll hear it on Thursday," Quinn said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride and advice, Mr. Schue. It helped a lot."

"Anytime, Quinn. My door's always open. See you manana en Espanol."

"Adios, Senor Schue."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn waited for Puck to come home from basketball in silence, thinking about what Mr. Schue had told her. She sipped a warm cup of herbal tea and tried to remember the last time she had thanked Puck for something or the last time she wasn't nagging him about getting the wrong ice cream or using all of the hot water. She honestly couldn't think of one moment in the last week. _How awful and selfish am I? _she thought. When Puck walked down the stairs after getting home from practice he looked worn out. _Has he looked that was a lot lately? _Quinn wondered.

"Hi," she offered softly.

"Hey," he replied, avoiding her eye as he shrugged off his duffle and backpack.

"Can we talk? Please?"

"Quinn, I don't have the energy to argue right now."

"Good, because I'm not looking for a fight. Come and sit?"

Puck nodded silently and sunk down on the loveseat adjacent to her spot on the couch.

"Puck, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For not telling you how grateful I am for everything you do. I've been a complete bitch to you lately and I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Puck shrugged.

"No, it's definitely not 'OK'," Quinn protested. "You've don't so much for me and our daughter and you work so hard and I realized that I don't tell you nearly enough how much I appreciate it. You took me in when I had no place left to go, you got a job so that you can support our family, you put up with my bitchiness and crazy cravings. Am I missing anything?"

"I rub your feet and back," Puck inputted.

"Yes! How could I forget that? You give the best massages _ever_. You have no idea how much this all means to me because I haven't told you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably be living at the library with Patches," Puck said with a smile. "Apology accepted."

"Just like that?"

"Yup."

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for you," Quinn said moving over to sit next to him on the loveseat.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"You just look so tired and tense, instead of you giving me a massage tonight, I thought I would give you a back and shoulder rub."

"Now _that_ just sounds too good to resist. Bring it on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck _hated_ Madonna and he hated singing the stupid song with all of the guys, but Mr. Schue had a point. They all needed to make things right with the girls. Ever since he and Quinn had talked on Tuesday night, they were pretty much back to normal. She didn't even wake him up that night to get her a bowl of ice cream, but he knew she had one because the empty bowl was in the sink and there was an empty pint container in the garbage. There was still one thing he needed to do to completely smooth things over.

"It's my turn to apologize," he said on Wednesday night after he trudged in from work and took off his coat.

"For what?" Quinn asked, setting down the pregnancy magazine she was reading.

"For what I said the other day. You _know _I don't think you're fat. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and your ass is smoking, not to mention your boobs now."

"Puck," she warned.

"Anyway," he continued, sitting down next to her. "I didn't mean that I don't think labor is tough. I meant that you're the strongest person I know. If anyone would not need classes, it would be you. But, since I wanted to show you that I want to be there to help you breath and let you squeeze the shit out of my hand when our daughter is born, I stopped by the hospital and signed us up for classes on Tuesday nights starting in March."

"But Tuesdays are you nights off to relax."

"The class is only an hour, from seven to eight. Still plenty of time for us to kick back afterwards."

"Thank you. I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am," Quinn admitted brushing away a few tears. "This whole childbirth thing has me terrified."

"You know, I'm going to mess up every now and then. I'm not perfect, but that's why I love you. You smack some sense back into me to straighten me out again."

"And I love you, because you loved me when I didn't deserve it. You've seen me at my worst and you make me always want to be my best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although things between Quinn and Puck had finally resolved themselves, new problems were arising in glee club. First of all, Kurt and Mercedes had performed with the Cheerios during the assembly on Thursday and announced that they had joined the squad into order to get more time in the spotlight. Then later that day, during practice, just before the glee members sang their Madonna numbers, a new member entered the choir room. Jesse St. James had transferred from Carmel to McKinley to be with Rachel. Almost everyone was shocked, appalled really, and angry for various reasons. Finn obviously saw him as a threat to his floundering relationship with Rachel. Artie, Mercedes and Kurt saw him as just another road block between themselves and glee club stardom. Quinn seemed to be the only one who didn't mind. She thought it was sweet that he had transferred to be with Rachel and she was glad she had told her to go for it with him. She was trying not to assume the worst about people regarding their motives, except for Santana. She was still a would-be man-stealing slut. Jesse _was_ an amazing performer, he would only enhance their chances at regionals, right? She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

After the uproar died down, Mr. Schue insisted they get on with their numbers. Quinn had chosen to sing "Cherish", with the help of Tina and Mercedes, to let Puck and all of glee know just how much she adored him. It was well received and when she returned to her seat Puck squeezed her knee and said that maybe that Madonna chick wasn't so bad after all.

They all sang "Like a Prayer" together with the help of a local gospel choir. Puck smiled and held Quinn's gaze as he sang the words "It's like a dream, no end and no beginning. You're here with me, it's like a dream…" _God, he's so hot when he sings,_ Quinn thought. She silently reminded herself to be sure to actually _tell _him that later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend after their Madonna assignment was Valentine's Day. Quinn didn't really have a clue as to what to get Puck so she went with the practical route and got him two-four packs of Red Bull. He had stopped buying it for himself because it was "too fucking expensive". She had also decided to make him breakfast in bed. Luckily, Valentine's Day fell on a Sunday, so Puck was actually able to sleep in and wouldn't notice Quinn slipped out of bed.

The Saturday night before, Puck had a basketball game (shocker, they lost) so they spent the rest of the evening sprawled out on the couch, arguing over what movie to watch.

"_Sleepless in Seattle_? Quinn suggested.

"No."

"But it's Valentine's Day."

"Not yet it isn't. _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_?"

"No! I won't be able to sleep for a week," Quinn squealed. "The baby says 'no', too."

"How do you know?"

"Because she is kicking like hell."

"Let me see," Puck said, placing his large hand on her belly. "Oh, you're interpreting it wrong. That, my dear, is a 'yes'."

"It is not. I'm her mother, I would know."

"Well, I'm her father."

"Who just so happens to be wrong."

"OK, fine. No _TCM_. If you're up all night because of it, you'll just want bacon."

"This is true," Quinn giggled.

They finally decided on _The Dark Knight, _because "Batman is fucking awesome, he doesn't even have a super power", and Quinn thought Christian Bale was "dead sexy". Secretly, Quinn loved quiet nights at home with Puck. She felt safe and loved. Sometimes, she believed that Puck was really the only person who knew what she was going through. Sure, she could _tell_ Kurt and Mercedes about things, but they could never begin to know just how lonely she felt sometimes. She had gone from having dozens of friends to having a small handful. It was like she was invisible. It was true that she had hated the way people mocked her, but at least they noticed her. Nights alone with Puck were a refuge for her, a safe harbor. Nothing could help her forget a bad day the way just lying in his arms, listening to him rant about some videogame or cars could.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go shower," he said when the movie was over.

"OK," she yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah, I'll go in a minute. Too comfy to move right now."

Needless to say, Quinn was not in their bed when Puck finished his shower. He found her still on the couch, but she was sound asleep. He took the opportunity to quietly slip upstairs to his old room and retrieve the small wrapped boxes he had hidden in his old closet. When he returned, he could only shake his head and smile at Quinn. She looked so peaceful when he crouched down next to her and gently shook her shoulder. He hated to wake her up, but he knew from experience that she would be sore and sorry in the morning if he let her sleep on the couch.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, let's get you into bed."

"No," she protested, pouting her lips like a child. "Just leave me here."

"I don't think so," Puck said, sliding his arms under her back and legs and lifting her effortlessly from the couch. "Put your arms around my neck so I can pull the covers down."

Puck carefully placed Quinn onto her side of the bed before climbing in himself.

"Thanks," she murmured, reaching out for him and settling into his arms. "You must be strong."

"Nah, you're still light as a feather."

Quinn woke up early on Sunday morning and crawled out of bed.

"Babe, where are you going?" Puck asked groggily, not even bothering to sit up.

"To the bathroom," she lied, knowing he would easily fall back to sleep. She made her way up to the kitchen and began to fix his favorite breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes. _Seriously, he is such a big kid_, she thought. When she was finished she placed two plates of pancakes, a cup of coffee, a glass or orange juice and his Red Bull onto a tray and carefully carried them down to their bedroom, setting it next to him on the bed.

"Since when does our bathroom serve breakfast?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Quinn said, leaning over to kiss him.

"Oh _fuck_," he cursed. "That is today?"

Quinn's heart sank for a moment. After all of the surprises he had given her, she really didn't expect him to forget about Valentine's Day, especially not their first one together. Puck noticed the dismay on her face right away.

"I'm just joking. I remembered."

"I made you your favorite breakfast and here is the rest of your present," she said pointing to the gift bag.

Puck reached in a pulled out one of the cartons of energy drink and smiled.

"Thanks, Quinn. I could use these every once and a while. It's either this or I am going to start taking that cold medicine Teri Schuester gave us. I got you a little something, too."

Puck leaned over the side of the bed and reached underneath it to grab the larger of the two boxes he had placed there the night before. He handed it to Quinn and she delicately opened the package.

"Popcorn?" she said, baffled at his gift.

"What _flavor_ popcorn?"

"Bacon flavored popcorn!" Quinn exclaimed after reading the package more carefully. "I didn't even know they made such a thing."

"I didn't either until I googled 'bacon flavored gifts'. You don't even want to _know_ what else came up under that search. But that isn't your real present."

"Puck you didn't have to get me anything else. This is really enough."

"Don't worry, I didn't pay for this."

"Puck!" Quinn chided. "I thought you stopped stealing things."

"I didn't steal this," he replied handing her a much smaller box. Quinn removed the red paper to reveal a small black velvet box. She opened it and pulled out a small gold heart pendant on a gold chain.

"Oh Puck," she breathed. "It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Cool, it's my grandma's. She gave it to me and said that my grandpa gave it to her while they were dating. She told me that one day I could give it to the girl I wanted to give my heart to."

"That is so sweet," Quinn said reaching over to hug him. "Will you put it on me?"

"Of course," Puck replied. Quinn held her hair up as Puck fastened the clasp around her neck and smiled. "It suits you really well. Now, I think we should dig in to this feast you made before it gets cold."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome to chapter eight! I know it's been almost a week since I've updated but I had a wedding, a crazy weekend and I'm helping out with my church's summer camp this week. Thank you for all of the reviews. To answer a few questions...YES! There is really such a thing as bacon flavored popcorn ( then click on "caffeine and edibles!). I will be covering Passover a little bit in the next chapter. I decided to have Spring break in the middle of March and when I checked online, Passover 2010 was at the end of March. Don't worry, I didn't forget about it. This chapter takes place near the end of the episode "Home" so there are a few mentions of it. The next chapter will include some aspects of Bad Reputation, but if you enjoyed Laryngitis, you're out of luck because I like to pretend it never existed (i.e. no shaved head, no character assassination and no moving out. That doesn't mean that everything will be smooth sailing for our favorite couple though.) OK, enough of me rambling. I tried to get a nice long chapter since you all waited so long. As always, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee :(**

Quinn rolled over in bed, willing herself to go back to sleep. She tried counting sheep, but they just ended up turning into double bacon cheeseburgers and chocolate shakes. _Your daddy is going to kill me, _she thought as she rubbed tiny circles across her belly.

"Puck," she said nuzzling his neck. She kissed his stubble-lined jaw and ran her fingertips up and down his arm.

"Mmm, babe," he said groggily. "It's the middle of the night, but if you want to, I'm game."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind."

"You are such a freaking tease," he said, playfully swatting her away. "Why are you up, or do I not want to know?"

"Because your daughter would like a bacon cheeseburger," Quinn replied as sweetly as she could.

"I love how whenever you want something from me, she is always just _my_ daughter, but any other time, she is _our_ daughter."

"Did it work?"

"Does it ever not?" Puck asked, already climbing out of bed and searching for a pair of sweatpants. Quinn couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he fumbled around in the semi-dark room. This was the second night in a week that she craved something they didn't keep stocked in the house. She couldn't help it if she had wanted peanut butter _and_ pickles two nights before.

"Maybe I could go with you," she offered, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"It's 1:45 in the morning. You need your sleep."

"So do you. I feel bad and your mom's not working so there really isn't an excuse for me not to go with you."

Quinn eased herself out of the bed, which was getting harder and harder to do, and headed to the bathroom to pull her hair up and then threw a sweatshirt on over her t-shirt before sliding on a pair of shoes.

"Ready," she said with a smile. Puck helped her with her coat and led her out to the car. Although it was March, the air was still quite chilly as they drove to their usual diner.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Puck asked her while they waited for their food. He had a grey track jacket on over his black wife beater and his perfectly gelled mohawk was flatter than normal.

"Yeah, we were in Kindergarten and you sat in the row behind me. You used to throw little pieces of paper at me."

"Just trying to get your attention. It only took me about ten more years."

"You know, I always thought you were kind of cute."

"And the truth _finally_ comes out!"

"My mom always told me that I wasn't allowed to play with you, even in kindergarten."

"Because I was Jewish?"

"No!" Quinn laughed. "Because you got in trouble with all of the third and fourth grade boys for peeing on the radiators in the bathroom."

"That was funny."

"You made the _entire_ wing of the school reek."

"Maybe you should have listened to your mom," Puck said seriously, almost sadly. "She knew I was nothing but trouble from the beginning."

"I don't think so. She doesn't know you like I know you. Nobody does. They only get to see Puck the punk. I get to see the other side of you. The sweet side. The Puck who lets me win at Super Mario Brothers, who takes me to get a burger at two in the morning, and takes care of me."

"You take care of me too," he said reaching across the table to lace his fingers through hers.

"Do you ever feel like, sometimes, it's hard to relate to our friends now?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah."

"It's just like they're worried about which sneakers will make them look cooler and I'm worried about which bottles are better. Do you regret not being a normal teenager anymore?"

"Babe," he said squeezing her hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I was never normal to start with. Look at it this way, it's like when you're watching a movie, and you know the good parts are coming up, but you are stuck in a boring scene, what do you do? Fast forward to the good parts! We just skipped all the boring shit."

"You really think so?"

"Totally. I told you before, I think school is for suckers. I only go so I can get a decent job someday and be with you for part of the day, even if we don't have classes together. High school isn't my whole life. There's better stuff than sitting in Geometry and Chemistry."

Quinn took a drink of her water and smiled. Puck did it again. She would probably never quite understand the way his brain worked; she just knew that his simple, rational thinking always put her mind at ease. Maybe that's why they worked so well together. He always kept her grounded.

"Tomorrow's assembly should be interesting," Puck said, changing the subject. "Go Cheerios, right?"

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

"What do you know that I don't know?"

"I know Mercedes scared the crap out of me today when she passed out at lunch. Seriously, I can't believe how into this whole Cheerios diet thing she was and then I remembered that six and a half months ago, that was me."

"So did you talk to her?" Puck asked as their waitress set down their food and chocolate shakes.

"Yeah, I told her that she needs to eat healthy instead of not eating at all. Great advice, huh? Look at what I'm eating."

"You have a good excuse and, aside from your cravings, you eat really well. Now, be a good little girl and eat your double bacon cheeseburger."

Sometimes, Quinn couldn't believe how much she could eat, not to mention _what_ she was eating. Pre-pregnancy, she would never have touched a steak or a burger, for fear of gaining an ounce of weight. She never considered that her eating habits had been unhealthy because she was thin. Being thin equaled being healthy, right? Not necessarily, she had found out. Quinn remembered how floored she had been at her first doctor's appointment when the nurse had told her that it wouldn't be a bad idea for her to put on a some weight because she was a little underweight. _Take that Coach Sylvester,_ she had thought.

"I just wish tomorrow was over," Puck said, pulling Quinn from her thoughts. "Spring break, here we come!"

"You are like one big kid."

"Oh, excuse me for being a little excited for having a week off from everything. Have you ever been to Wisconsin?"

For Spring break Puck, his mom, Sara and Quinn were all going up to Wisconsin to stay with his grandparents at their house on the lake. Puck had promised her she would have a good time, but Quinn still remained unsure. In her mind, Spring break was for Cancun and Florida, not Wisconsin.

"No," Quinn replied, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Cool, I'll have lots to show you then. Make sure you pack warmer clothes, it only gets up into the 40s."

"As in like, forty-five _degrees_?"

"Yeah, at night it gets below freezing during this time of the year."

"And this is fun?"

"It will be _relaxing_," Puck clarified. "Are you going to finish your burger?"

"No."

"Can I have it?"

"Number one, it had bacon on it. Number two, no, I'm going to get a take home box."

"In case you get hungry later tonight?" Puck asked.

"Actually, I might just warm it up for breakfast," Quinn replied, playing along.

"That's gross."

"Your face is gross."

"Yeah, but you love it."

"Yes, but why, I will never know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn sighed as she zipped her suitcase and sat on the bed. She had come to hate packing and what it reminded her of, but, this time, it was different. She wasn't packing up her entire life; she was going on a vacation. School had just let out that day for break and they would be leaving in less than one day for Wisconsin. Most of her friends were headed to warmer locales and Wisconsin definitely wasn't her ideal destination, but Puck had been trying so hard to make sure she was as excited as he was. Truthfully, she had never seen him so downright giddy about something like this before.

"So what is there to do up there?" she had asked the family one night over dinner. Despite living in the basement, she had Puck usually ate dinner with his mom and sister.

"Well, my grandparents own another house next to theirs, so we help them open the house up for the summer," Puck explained. "I help my grandpa put the dock in and we make sure the boat works and stuff like that."

Quinn didn't know much about Puck's grandparents aside from the fact that they had lived with them after his dad left, they were Jewish and they had retired to Wisconsin.

"So is this your Nana Connie?" she had asked Puck.

"Who?"

"Nana Connie, the one whose recipe you used for the cupcakes for the bake sale?"

"Oh yeah, no," Puck laughed. "I made that whole story up. My grandparents are Esther and Leonard."

Quinn had never known any of her grandparents. Her mom's mother had died shortly after she was born. The only thing Quinn had to know her by was her stuffed lamb. Sometimes, she would dream up what her grandma would have been like. She imagined that she would teach her how to sew and bake or make homemade jam. Meeting Puck's grandparents, on the other hand, terrified her. She couldn't stop thinking about them, fearing their judgment of her, their only grandson's pregnant girlfriend.

"They're going to hate me," she said to him one night after dinner.

"Nah, I mean, sure you're a Jesus freak, but they'll get over it. They still love me, after all, and look at how much I've screwed up."

"What do I get to do while you help your grandpa?"

"I'm sure my grandma will have some easy things for you to help out with around the house, but you get to relax. How many times do I have to tell you? I want this to be an escape for you, a chance to just get away and enjoy yourself. There's shopping and shit like that to do in town. Maybe I should warn the bakery and candy shop before you come."

"You're such an ass," she said jokingly.

"You know I love you, baby. This is a vacation. You can eat all of the fudge your heart desires," he replied, pulling himself away from his videogame just long enough to kiss her cheek.

"I know," she said, and turned her attention back to her homework.

Checking the clock on their nightstand, Quinn realized that Puck would be home soon and, although it would only be nine o'clock, he would want to get to bed early because they planned on leaving at five in the morning. Quinn was not excited for the twelve house car ride they had in front of them. In order to save time in the morning, she decided that she would take a quick shower that night. Because she had already packed her own pajamas she decided to thrown on a pair of sweatpants and one of Puck's t-shirts. She was drying her hair with a towel as she stepped into their room to find her boyfriend packing his duffle.

"You got off a little early," she observed as she kissed him.

"Yeah, I did, t-shirt thief."

"Whatever, you know you like it when I wear your shirts."

"Only because you look so damn good in them. Just as long as my little girl doesn't stretch it out too much," he said, dropping a kiss onto her swollen belly.

"Are you all packed?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Pretty much, are you?"

"Yes, I finished before I showered. You could load my bag into the car tonight if you wanted to save time."

"Sounds like a plan," he said grabbing her suitcase and his duffle and carried them to his SUV.

Quinn settled into their bed and grabbed her packing list from the nightstand, carefully checking everything off before returning it to its place. Puck came back and flopped onto the bed next to her.

"You smell like gasoline and oil," she said wrinkling her nose.

"I'll go hurry up and shower then," he said kissing her. "That's in case you fall asleep on me."

"You know me so well," she smiled and set the alarm clock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn hated the sound of Puck's alarm, even more so when it was going off at 4:30 in the morning. She rolled herself over and stretched in the bed.

"Just five more minutes?" she moaned as she reached for Puck, but found his side of the bed was empty. "Puck?"

"In here," he mumbled from the bathroom.

Quinn got out of bed and had to squint from the bright lights of the bathroom.

"You're up even earlier than I expected."

"I couldn't really sleep last night?"

"How come?" Quinn asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind and laying her head on his back.

"I dunno," he said, spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing his mouth. "You know how you don't sleep well the first night in a new bed? Well, that's how I am before I go on trips. I just get really anxious."

"Can we just go back to bed then?"

"Do you want to get there at midnight?"

"No."

"Then we need to leave early. I can already hear my mom and Sara moving around upstairs. Besides, you can sleep in the car."

"Yeah, but I would feel bad," Quinn said, squeezing him lightly. "Then you would have to just drive the entire way without anyone to talk to."

"Feels like someone else is up early, too." Puck said, turning so that he could place his hands on Quinn's belly.

"I think she hears her daddy."

"Can you hear me baby girl? Seriously, Quinn, I want you to sleep in the car, at least until we stop for breakfast in Indiana. I don't mind. I just want what's best for you and that is sleep, especially after the late night we had a few nights ago."

"We'll see," Quinn conceded. "I put a couple of Red Bulls for you in the fridge along with some sandwiches I made for us last night. Don't forget to put them in the cooler before you put it in the car."

"You take such good care of me. Alright, I'll go and put that and your pillow in the car. You have about twelve minutes now to get ready."

"We'll leave when _I'm_ ready," Quinn said in a mock-bossy tone.

"I'm pulling out, with or without you, at five."

"Well, we both know that pulling out on time isn't your strongest suit," she joked.

"You have a dirty mind."

"It's all your fault."

"You now have eleven minutes," Puck threw over his shoulder as he grabbed her pillow off the bed and headed to their small kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride up to Wisconsin was fairly uneventful. Quinn had given in and slept until they stopped somewhere in Indiana for breakfast.

"Three hours down, nine to go," Sara said as she skipped back to her mother's car. "Race you to the next rest stop."

"Absolutely not," Mrs. Puckerman said. "Noah, you drive safe and please at least _try_ to go the speed limit."

"Yes mother," Puck said with an obedience that Quinn knew was fake.

"What should we listen to?" she asked, scrolling through Puck's iPod.

"Put on the playlist labeled 'spring break'. It's a mix I made of classic rock hits."

Puck sang along to the music as Quinn gazed out the window. _How many cornfields can we possibly drive through?_ she wondered. She vaguely heard Puck tell her that they only had six hours left when they crossed the Wisconsin border from Illinois. Before long they reached the Dells and took a much needed rest stop. Quinn was glad to be able to stretch her legs and go to the bathroom. It was only early afternoon, but she was already eager to crawl into bed and sleep.

"Puck, I know this sounds stupid, but what are our sleeping arrangements going to be?"Quinn asked, turning down the radio.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think your grandparents are going to let us sleep in the same bed like we do at home?"

"I never really thought about that," Puck said. "They don't really have the bed space to have us sleep apart. Besides, my mom had probably talked to them. I'm telling you, they're not super crazy or anything."

Soon enough, they were off the major highway and the cornfields and dairy farms gave way to thick, dense forests. Puck followed his mom's car down a narrow road and then up a winding driveway to a two-story log house. Four states and twelve hours from where they had started, they finally reached their destination.

"Here we are," Puck said, putting the car in park. He looked over and found Quinn staring at the house, nibbling on her bottom lip. He reached over the center console and grabbed her hand. "Hey, it's going to be fine. Take a deep breath. I'll be right next to you."

Quinn slid out of the car and zipped up her coat against the chilly northern air before slinging her purse over her shoulder. She followed closely behind Puck, attaching herself to his arm. They entered the house through the back door after his mom and Sara.

"Mom!" Mrs. Puckerman called out. "We're here!"

"I'm in the kitchen" an older voice hollered back. "Didn't I raise you not to yell in the house, Ruth?"

The small group walked into the kitchen and was met by a short, thin, white haired woman with surprisingly fashionable glasses, dressed in a cardigan.

"Bubbe!" Sara said, practically launching herself onto the woman.

"Look at you! I think you've gotten taller since December! How was the drive?"

"Good except for the waking up early part."

"Well, it is what it is. Noah, are you going to come and hug me or leave me standing here."

"Sorry Bubbe," Puck said, stepping away from Quinn to hug his grandmother.

"We missed you this winter."

"Yeah, I missed you guys, too, but I was…"

"Occupied with other things," Esther said with a knowing wink. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Uh, yeah. Bubbe, this is my girlfriend Quinn. Quinn, this is my grandma."

"It's very nice to meet you?" Quinn smiled, extending her hand. "Pu- Noah had told me so much about you."

"Handshakes are for people we don't like too much," the older woman said smiling and hugging Quinn. "We're practically family. My grandson has also told me so much about you."

"Has he now?"

"Oh, I promise, nothing bad. Let's get all of you settled into your rooms and then we'll talk about dinner."

"Mom," Mrs. Puckerman asked. "Where's dad?"

"Where is always is. Out in the garage, tinkering with something."

"Anything knew?" Puck asked as they walked past the den and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"You'll be excited about this Noah, he just got an old motorcycle from somebody in Cable. I think he's been waiting for you to help him with it."

"Awesome. I've never worked on a bike before."

"Well, it will be some experience for you then. OK, Ruth and Sara, you'll be in your normal room at the end of the hall and Noah and Quinn will take the room across from ours. Noah, be a gentleman and show Quinn around, will you? Just yell if you need anything."

Puck and Quinn's bedroom was smaller than the one they shared at home, but the bed was soft and comfortable when Quinn sat down on it.

"Your mom and grandma are obviously _nothing_ alike."

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm, Miss Fabray?"

"Who? Me?" Quinn laughed. "So, what have you told your grandma about me?"

"You know, not much, just that I have a girlfriend, oh by the way, she is pregnant, yes, we are keeping the baby, and yeah she moved in with us before Thanksgiving. That's the sparknotes version."

"Is that it?"

"More or less."

"Do you want to help me unpack?" Quinn asked, batting her eyelashes at Puck.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I'll go down and grab our bags."

"You're so sweet."

"Yeah, yeah, save it," Puck said and trudged out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The family decided to go into town to eat. Puck's grandparent's house was about twenty minutes from the actual town of Hayward. On their way into town, Quinn noticed all of the signs for resorts, small shops and other attractions. She wasn't exactly sure what she had expected, but this wasn't really it. Everything was very woodsy and rustic and had _fish, bear, _or _eagle_ in its name.

"What is _that_?" Quinn asked as they entered town.

"What's what?" Puck replied, glancing at her.

"That _huge_ fish!" Quinn exclaimed. Before her eyes was an enormous, statue-looking fish.

"Oh, that's the Freshwater Fishing Hall of Fame. It's like a museum and you can walk up and through that huge Muskie, stand in its mouth and see most of the town."

"Wow, that's crazy. Have you ever been there?"

"Yeah, but not since I was a kid. Wanna go sometime this week?"

"Yeah, it could be fun."

They chose to eat at a small Norwegian themed restaurant and, for the first time, Quinn came face to face with Puck's grandfather, who vaguely resembled his grandson. He was about Puck's height, if not just a bit shorter and stockier, with a head of thick, dark hair and dark features.

"You must be Noah's girlfriend," he said once they had all ordered their food. "You must be pretty special because he usually never even talks about girls he likes, but when he came up here in October he couldn't stop talking about you."

"Pops!" Puck exclaimed, clearly embarrassed by his grandfather's bluntness. Quinn just smiled to herself, finally understanding where part of Puck's personality came from. After dinner, Puck and Quinn went to the grocery store while the rest of the family headed back to the house.

"So, what happens if I start to crave something like a burger?" Quinn asked, tossing a pint of ice cream into the cart.

"You fight it with every fiber of your being."

"Do you know how hard this is, considering how much you spoil me?"

"Quinn, driving around Lima at two in the morning is one thing, driving around the Northwoods is another. It is so dark on these roads that you can only see what your headlights show. Plus, there are all kinds of creatures like bears and deer and…"

"Lions and tigers?"

"I'm not joking and I'm not driving you into town in the middle of the night, so let's try and stock up now. Ice cream?"

"Check."

"Pickles?"

"Check."

"Funyons?"

"Mmm, check," Quinn replied.

"Maybe we should get two bags," Puck suggested. "I have a feeling you might down an entire bag tonight."

"Doubtful. I'm too tired. I really want to take a nice hot shower and go to bed."

"It's only seven-thirty."

"So? How are you so energetic? Oh, that's right, _you_ get to have caffeine."

"You're cranky, maybe we do need to get you to bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn had been right, she had slept soundly though the night, but woke up freezing cold at six in the morning. _Damnitm I knew I should have worn the sweatshirt to bed,_ she thought.

"Puck, I'm cold," she whimpered. "Will you get my sweatshirt?"

"You mean_ my_ sweatshirt?" Puck asked, sliding out carefully from under the covers, so as not to let more cold air in.

"Why is it so cold?" Quinn wondered aloud.

"My grandparents turn the heat down at night to save money."

Puck never really complained about Quinn waking him up at all hours of the night or early morning. In a way, he thought, it felt good to be needed, considering the fact that, just a few months ago, she had wanted nothing to do with him. He grabbed his black hoodie out of Quinn's drawer and headed back to bed.

"Here," he said, handing it to her. "This one is heavier than the other one."

"Thanks," she replied, sitting up to pull it over her messy hair and down over her belly. Quinn settled back into bed, her back to Puck as he covered them again with the blankets. He set his hand on her hip and gently kneaded the spot with his fingers before he slid it under her sweatshirt and t-shirt.

"Oh my God!" she hissed. "Your hand is _freezing_."

Puck just laughed as she swatted at his hand and he pulled it away.

"You know what they say," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Cold hands, warm heart."

This time, Puck slid his hand into the front pocket of the hoodie Quinn was wearing. She craned her head back and smiled when he began using his index finger to trace small circles around her belly button.

"Am I forgiven?" he whispered into her ear.

"I suppose so," she said, trying to be serious but allowing a smile to break through. Puck kissed her softly and her eyelids began to get heavy again.

"Go back to sleep," he said pulling away from her.

"Where are you going? It's like six in the morning."

"To shower. My grandpa wakes up at the ass crack of dawn and he told me last night to meet him in the garage at six-thirty."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, oh well," he said, leaning down to kiss her again. "We will probably come into eat around nine, so I will see you then."

Quinn rearranged her pillows and fell back to sleep until her alarm woke her up at 8:30. Somehow, in her sleep, she had managed to pull the hood of her sweatshirt up over her head and she was holding onto her pillow like it was a real person. She got out of bed and stretched her sore back.

"Morning sunshine," she whispered, lovingly rubbing her belly. There were times when Quinn really hated being pregnant, like when she grew out of her clothes or was tired and sore, but there were also times when she loved it. She had read in one of her magazines that a woman should enjoy and embrace her pregnancy. She had been unable to enjoy the first trimester because of all the secrets and lies, but ever since she and Puck had become official and they had decided to her their daughter, Quinn noticed that she was a lot happier. She knew it would be hard work, but she could already imagine the three of them being a family.

Quinn pulled her hair up and moved the curtain away from the window to take in the view of the lake. It was spectacular, like a postcard, with glistening water surrounded by a shoreline of tress. She felt calm and at peace just looking at it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Quinn called, half expecting it to be Sara.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Puck's grandma said entering the room and Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"I was actually just admiring the view. It's incredible."

"I wanted to let you know that the other gals and I are going to start on breakfast, care you join us?"

"I'd love to."

Quinn followed the older woman to the kitchen where Sara and Puck's mom had already gathered, still dressed in their pajamas.

"I don't feel quite so underdressed anymore," she said, sitting down next to Sara and giving her a playful nudge.

"You slept in today," Sara tossed back.

"We're on vacation and it's only ten 'til nine."

"You went to bed at ten!"

"Whatever, Sara," Quinn smiled. She loved being around Puck's sister. All her life, she had been the younger sister and now she had the chance to be the big sister. With a brother like Puck, Sara need someone she could talk to and confide in, someone who could give her advice.

"Nice comeback, Quinn."

"You know, Ruthie, it's funny how much they sound like you and Hannah did when you were their ages," Esther commented with a grin. Her oldest daughter had told her how good she thought it was for Sara to have someone like Quinn around, especially with how much she worked. Sure, Quinn was her sixteen-year-old son's pregnant, Christian, girlfriend, but Ruth Puckerman already felt like she was part of the family. Quinn helped Sara with her homework, fixed her hair and painted her nails.

"What should we make for breakfast?" Sara asked.

"Whatever you want kiddo," the girl's grandma said. "What does Noah like?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," the three younger women responded in unison.

"How about we make some plain, some with chocolate chips and some with blueberries."

They work was divided and the four women began fixing breakfast. Quinn was hard at work stirring chocolate chips into the batter when Puck and his grandfather came in.

"Something smells really good," Puck said, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips. "Whatcha making?"

"Your favorite, now go and wash your hands because I'm sure they're filthy."

"Are you practicing your _mom_ voice?" he asked, giving her hips a small squeeze before doing what she asked.

Puck had been right; their vacation was a welcome escape from everything. While Puck helped his grandfather work on the motorcycle and boat, Quinn spent time shopping and dusting the other house with Puck's mom, grandma and sister, or just reading in the sunroom that overlooked the lake. Puck had told her to keep Tuesday night free because he had something special planned. After dinner, he led her out to the garage and showed her one of his grandpa's old cars that he rarely drove.

"This is really cool," she said.

"It's the first car I helped my grandpa with. Hop in."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I want to set the mood for our date tonight!"

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling," Puck grinned. He drove them into town and parked near the old Park Theater. In its heyday the Park had been a popular hangout spot for the younger crowd that visited the small town because it was one of the only movie theaters around. Nowadays, a multiplex had opened down the street and the Park had been closed for a few years before someone bought it and reopened it, showing classic movies every Tuesday night.

"_Casablanca_?" Quinn said in disbelief. "How perfect."

"You know you can't go wrong with Bogie, and this is actually one I haven't seen in a long time."

Quinn had never seen the film before and was wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her cardigan by the time it was over.

"He loved her so much that he let her go!"

"Yeah," Puck said. "You know, I love Bogie, but no way in hell would I let the woman I love go."

"Yeah?"

"I would have told Victor to go save the world while I ran off with Ilsa into the sunset. I mean, if you love someone you just have to go for it, no matter what. I think he kinda pussied out."

That night Quinn crept down to the kitchen and opened the door of the freezer quietly. She decided that there wasn't really a need to wake Puck up because she was capable of scooping her own ice cream and he was the one who had to wake up early in the morning.

"Do you want some tea to go with the ice cream?" a voice asked, causing her to jump. "Sorry dear, didn't mean to scare you."

"Did I wake you up?" Quinn asked Puck's grandma. "I tried really hard to be quiet."

"Oh no, the insomnia and my husband's snoring takes care of keeping me up. So is that a _yes_ or a _no_ on the tea?"

"Yes, please. Do you want a spoon?" Quinn offered, gesturing to the ice cream.

"I can't say _no_ to that."

Esther made the tea and set a cup down in front of Quinn before taking a seat opposite her at the kitchen table.

"How was the movie?"

"It was great. I felt like we were some cliché from the 50s, especially since Puck has a leather jacket."

"Like Danny and Sandy?"

"Yeah," Quinn laughed. "Sorta."

"That's a lovely necklace," Esther said, taking a sip of her tea. Quinn held it still in her hand. She hadn't even realized she had been fiddling with it.

"Thanks, Puck said it belonged to you?"

"That it did. His grandfather gave it to me after we had been dating for a year. I gave it to Noah before he left in October. It looks good on you."

"I had no idea he came up here in October, until it was mentioned at dinner the other night."

"Well, it was quite unexpected. I'm not sure he would want me telling you everything, because you know how he is about things, but I think you deserve to know. Imagine our surprise when he showed up one Saturday morning knocking on our door. He had driven all night and was clearly upset about something, but he didn't offer an explanation just yet and we didn't prod. We knew he'd come around to tell us when he was ready. Leo found some work for him to do around the house. I swear, Noah let out so much frustration chopping wood that he could have cut down an entire forest. Eventually, he came and told us everything."

"Everything?" Quinn asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Sure, about you and Finn and some girl he had sent text messages to, and how upset you were. I believe his exact words were, and I quote, 'I fucked up really bad'."

"That sounds like him. I had no idea he was so upset, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be upset. Then again, I pretty much only thought about myself at that time."

"He really beat himself up over that. He asked me what I thought he should do and all I could tell him was that if this girl, you, had meant enough to him for him to drive twelve hours in the middle of the night because he was so upset, then maybe she was worth fighting for. I think I was right."

"That's kinda funny because he made a comment tonight about Rick in _Casablanca _being a wuss because he didn't go after the woman he loved."

"I hope I'm not giving away all of his secrets. Just thought you might like to know the back story behind it. Noah may have his faults, he is flawed, we all are, but he works harder than anyone I know to make something right again. I think that is an effect of when his father left. He was so terrified when he came up here that he had done something just like his dad, except he had the guts to go back."

"He never gave up on me," Quinn said, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Even when I felt like I deserved all of the bad things people did or said to me, because of all of the awful things that I had done. When I was completely fallen and broken into ten thousand pieces, he showed up with the super glue. I was such a coward."

"You _were, _past tense, dear. That doesn't mean you are one now. Don't let your past control your life. Learn from its lessons and then move on."

"I'm definitely trying. I think it's even getting easier."

"Quinn, I think you're a beautiful girl, inside and out, and I know someone else who thinks so, too," Puck grandmother said patting her arm.

"Thanks," Quinn said with a small smile. "I think I should get back to bed. Thanks for the tea, and for the chat. I needed it. I don't know if Puck told you, but I never knew any of my grandparents."

"Well, I'm here if you need me, and thank you for the ice cream."

Quinn returned to bed and looked down at Puck. She knew he loved her, but she hadn't known he had felt that way about her for so long. She almost regretted not giving him a second chance right away after the sexting incident, but she had been too hurt, too scared, and too broken. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Quinn?" he asked quietly. "Is everything alright? Do you need something?"

"I love you," she simply said.

"Yeah, I know."

"No, I mean, like really, really, love you. I'm not just saying it to say it, or because we're dating, or because I'm having your baby."

"What's up with you?" Puck asked, sitting up and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing," Quinn replied, leaning into him and letting her arms wrap around him. She always felt so warm, so safe and protected when he was near her.

"Well, I love you, too. I always have."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Wednesday night, the family gathered in the den and Puck's grandpa made a fire in the large stone fireplace. They played card and board games until someone, Quinn couldn't remember who, asked Puck to play something on his guitar. It was all so different to her. _Families actually talk and spend time together outside of dinner?_ She thought with amusement. She felt so lucky to be welcomed into Puck's family so easily. Maybe they needed her just as much as she needed them.

"It's almost midnight," Puck's grandma spoke up. "We should hit the hay because we elders have an exciting day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Whenever we come up," Puck explained. "My mom and grandparents always go to the casino that we pass on the way to town and then go out to lunch on Thursdays."

"It's like a family tradition," Mrs. Puckerman said. "I think this year we are also going to go shopping over in Spooner, so we won't be back until about four or five. We are also going to drop Sara off at her friend's house across the lake. They only get to see each other a few times a year."

"Yeah! We're going horseback riding and then to a movie," Sara elaborated.

"Which mean you two are on your own for the day."

"That's cool," Puck said nonchalantly. "We'll find something to do."

"So, what do you have planned for us tomorrow? Another movie? Lunch?" Quinn asked as she brushed her hair before bed.

"What would you do if you had the house to yourself with no threat of interruptions?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Puck! This is your grandparent's house!"

"So? My house used to be my grandparent's house, too. Big deal. No one will be here and I'm going crazy. This vacation is great, but we haven't had a lot of time alone."

"We'll see," Quinn said, turning off the lights and climbing into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll see," Puck said in his best _Quinn voice_ as he pulled her to himself the next afternoon.

"Yes, fine, your charm and wit won me over again," Quinn replied, playfully slapping his chest. "What else are we doing today?"

"Well, it's already one-thirty. I would be content to just lie in bed for the rest of the day. Why not relax while we can?"

"You know what we need to do when we go home?"

"Hmm?" he said, twirling a lock of her golden hair around his finger.

"Paint the baby's room and decorate it."

"_I _will be the one painting it. No fumes for you. You and Kurt can decorate it and pick out colors. You're better at that shit than I am."

"Deal," Quinn said.

"I can't believe she is going to be here in June. That's, like, two and a half months away, a little less than, actually."

I know, it's crazy, but I'm still in the excited phase. I haven't lapsed over into the terrified phase yet."

"You'll be fine. We'll start those classes I signed us up for in April and it will be a cakewalk."

"At least she is coming just after we are done with school."

"Yeah, we have a whole summer to figure out how the baby thing works."

Quinn laughed at Puck's choice of words and stretched her arms over her head, she did feel extremely relaxed, like a content little kitten.

"So am I now going to have to part with my flannel shirt?" Puck asked. "The shirt swiper strikes again."

"It is _not_ stealing when _you're _the one who put it on me."

"Fair enough."

"Of course," Quinn said with a devious smile. "I could always give it back to you right now if you really want it."

"I'm sure we could find other ways to stay warm," Puck agreed, kissing her deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Saturday morning came around, Quinn was sad to have to leave. She hadn't come into the week with very high expectations, but she really did enjoy herself. She had spent more than one night sitting up talking with Puck's grandma and when they said their goodbyes Quinn hugged her as tightly as she could.

"Thank you for everything," she said.

"It was wonderful to finally meet you. You know our phone number so don't be a stranger. I can't wait to see you all in July and meet my great-granddaughter. I expect pictures before that, of course. I may be old, but I know how to use the email thingy. I'm just not on the myface, or facepad, or the twiggler or whatever you are using now days."

As they pulled away from the house, Quinn reached over and took Puck's hand in her own.

"Thanks," she said squeezing it lightly.

"For what?"

"For a really amazing Spring break."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 9! Thanks for all of the reviews and feedback. This chapter is set during the episode Bad Reputation, which means a look at how the Glist affected Quinn and Puck. Next chapter will most likely include some conflict between Quinn and Puck as it moves through Dream On and Theatricality. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. sadness.  
**

Quinn was having an absolutely terrible day. It was the Monday after Spring break and she had come to school in the best of moods, riding the emotional high of the previous week. Puck had dropped her off at the school entrance and she made her way to her locker. While she was gathering her notebooks for her first two classes her English binder fell to the ground, papers scattering down part of the hallway. _Crap,_ she thought as she struggled to crouch down to the floor to pick of the array of notes and assignments. Not one person stopped to help her and she heard more than a few snickers from those who passed her. Someone, she wasn't sure who because her hair had fallen into her face, kicked her binder just out of her reach before saying "need some help fatty?"

"No thanks, asshole," she muttered under her breath, finally hoisting herself back up.

"Everything OK, babe?" Puck asked, arriving at her locker just after the incident. "Your face is all red."

"I'm fine, I just dropped my notebooks."

"Alright, well I gotta run. I'll see you after school."

Quinn forced herself to smile as Puck kissed her forehead and made his way down the hall. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed as if everywhere she went that day, someone was running into her or staring at her stomach as if it had appeared overnight. The crowning moment of her day came after school when she found a flier hanging on her locker. "Celibacy Club- Meets on Wednesdays 3:30pm in Rm. 242- All are welcome," and then handwritten at the bottom it said "except for pregnant sluts."

"What the fuck is this?" Puck said angrily, coming up next to her and ripping it from the locker."

"It's not a big deal," Quinn replied, but she was visible shaken by it, a few tears streaming down her face. "Ugh, stupid hormones."

"Quinn, this is _bullshit_. I wanna know who did this. Obviously some pussy did it because only a pussy writes shit on fliers."

"I really don't care right now. We're not going to find out who did it, so will you please just drop it? For me?"

"Fine."

"I mean it," Quinn said grabbing one of Puck's shoulders. "Do _not_ start tossing random kids into the dumpster because of this."

"I won't, but _only_ because you asked me not to," he replied, pulling her into a hug. "I'll see you after practice."

Concentrating on her Geometry assignment was nearly impossible for Quinn as she sat in her usual seat in the library. She hadn't had a school day like that since the initial baby drama died down. She had been feeling good about herself for the first time in a long time and now it was like she was being slapped in the face with reality. She was a nobody, someone who used to be popular and now was a social reject. How had she fallen so far so fast? _Oh that's right,_ she thought. _I'm pregnant, joined glee club and got kicked off of the Cheerios, silly me._ Now, Santana was at the top of the heap and she was at the bottom. _What was it about her that made her so popular? _ _She's a slut, I slept with one guy and I'm the loser._ Maybe that was it. Santana was so bad, that people didn't mess with her. Wasn't it the same way with Puck before they had gotten together? Maybe, if people thought she was still the same Quinn Fabray that she was before, or better, she would gain some of her image back.

Before Puck's basketball practice was over, Quinn had logged onto the library computer, come up with the idea for the "glist", printed off a few copies and hung them throughout the school's highest traffic areas without being caught. She put herself at the top of it, then Santana, because she actually _did_ sleep with just about anyone and Quinn still caught her giving sexy looks in Puck's direction. She put her boyfriend third. Honestly, his past had earned him the spot. Brittany came in fourth, she had made out with everyone, including Kurt. The rest of the glist was randomly thrown together, a mish-mash of glee members who would believably fit their rank. Quinn placed Rachel last, assuming she would be proud of the fact that she was not deemed sexually promiscuous. Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes had not been included because Quinn didn't think it was fair to hurt the only friends she had left. After her task was complete, she hung the last glist on her own locker before heading to the gym to meet Puck.

Making the glist was not an instant ego boost and Quinn was still feeling pretty down when Puck dropped her off at home with a kiss and headed to work.

"Hey!" Sara said as Quinn walked through the kitchen. "Mom's making Mac and Cheese!"

"It should be ready in about fifteen minutes, dear."

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going to grab something to eat downstairs."

"Is everything alright? Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah, I feel fine, just a long day at school, you know?"

The older woman nodded and didn't press the issue as Quinn headed down to the apartment. Mrs. Puckerman had never really seen her act that way before and she made it a point to talk to her son when he came home from work.

"Noah, did you and Quinn get into a fight?"

"What?" Puck replied as he unzipped his jacket. "I don't think so, why?"

"She just didn't really seem like herself today. She even passed on Mac and Cheese for dinner, so I thought something might be up."

"Yeah," Puck sighed. "Some douchebag put a celibacy club poster on her locker that said pregnant sluts weren't welcomed. She took it really hard."

"Poor thing. I thought things had gotten better for her at school."

"So did I and then this shit happens. I seriously want to rip someone's face apart."

"Remember what I said about fighting," Mrs. Puckerman warned.

"I know. Quinn made me promise not to retaliate at all."

"Well, there's some leftovers in the fridge if you want to heat it up and take it down."

"OK, thanks Mom. I'll handle things."

"I know you will," she said, patting his cheek. "I have to ready for work."

Puck was surprised to find the TV and lights off when he walked downstairs but saw a stream of light coming from under the bathroom door and he heard the faint sound of music.

"Quinn?" he called out, gently tapping on the door.

"It's unlocked," she replied and he pushed the door open to reveal Quinn, in the tub, covered in bubbles, her head resting on a rolled up towel. Her eyes remained closed as Sarah McLachlan played on her iPod.

"Aw babe, but I wanted to take a bubble bath when I got home."

Quinn smiled a little but didn't move otherwise.

"Hey," Puck said, sitting on the floor next to the tub. "I was just kidding."

"I know," she sighed. "Just not in the mood to laugh."

"Is this still because of the flier, because if it is, you just say the word and I'll find out who did it and beat the crap out of them."

"Yes and no, you're not beating anyone up, although I appreciate the offer," Quinn said, resting her arm of the edge of the tub. "I know you feel like you need to fix this and I love you for that, but there is nothing to do about it."

"OK, I'm gonna go get changed."

"Wait."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Do you think you could help me up?" Quinn asked sheepishly. "I just don't want to slip and fall."

"Of course," he replied, grabbing her towel from its hook and offering his arm to help steady Quinn as she carefully rose from the water and stepped out of the tub.

"Thanks," she said as Puck wrapped the towel around her."

"My pleasure," he whispered, brushing a piece of hair from her forehead and kissing it.

News of the glist had spread quickly, much to Quinn's amazement. By lunch, she was pretty sure the entire school knew about it, but she was less than thrilled when Mr. Schuester held it up during rehearsal, demanding to know who made it.

"Who did it? This is serious. Principal Figgins is threatening to disband the whole club."

"Why are we playing this game?" Santana asked with an exasperated sigh. "We all know it was Puck."

"Back off, I didn't do squat."

"Then why is your girlfriend first on the glist?" Tina demanded.

_Because I put myself there,_ Quinn thought.

"And why am I _last_? Aside from the fact that I refused to put out for you," Rachel added.

_Wait, Rachel was upset about being last? I thought she'd be happy about not being seen as a whore. _

"OK enough! No one is accusing anyone of anything?" Mr. Schue said, regaining control. "Puck, seriously, did you do it?"

"I said no! I'm a delinquent, sure, I like setting stuff on fire and beating up people I don't know, I own that, but I'm not a liar."

"Alright, here's the important point. Between this and posting Coach Sylvester's personal video on YouTube, you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation."

Quinn couldn't listen to anything anymore. She was too concerned about how terribly her plan had backfired. Not only was _everyone_ upset about it, but they all thought that Puck did it and Mr. Schue said whoever made the glist would be expelled. She was so upset that she could hardly enjoy the instructor's awesome rendition of "Ice, Ice Baby" and she was silent on the way home.

"So, you don't seem too upset about being first on the glist," Puck began as soon as they got home.

"It's just a stupid list," she replied.

"Did you think it was stupid when you made it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I guess the whole 'being honest with each other' thing only applies to me being honest with you?"

Quinn stopped just short of their bedroom door, sighed and turned to face him.

"I wanted people to notice me again."

"But you're not a slut. You've only ever been with me and just because I used to get around, doesn't make you a slut by association. It doesn't work that way."

"I _know_ that. I thought, if I put myself at number one, it would look less like I made it," she explained, sinking onto the bed. "How'd you know I made it?"

"Because I know how upset you were yesterday and you were in the library."

"I'm going to be expelled," Quinn whimpered.

"No you're not," Puck said, gathering her into his arms. "We're not going to tell anyone it was you. Don't fess up to this. We'll figure something out. I'm things will just blow over."

"Are you mad at me?"

"God, no. I'm sorry you ever felt like you had to make that. But, I do have a bone to puck with you."

"What?"

"You put me at number three. _Three_. I should be number one.

That afternoon, Puck got a phone call from the last person he would ever have expected to get one from, Rachel Berry.

"Noah, hello. I was wondering if you would help me with my bad reputation song."

Puck listened to Rachel describe her idea before giving his reply. "I guess so, you want me to come tonight?"

"Yes, I've already completed filming most of it."

"We just got the assignment today."

"Don't underestimate me, Puckerman!"

"Alright, jeez, I'll be there."

"Seven o'clock. Don't be late."

"Who was that?" Quinn asked.

"Berry. She wants me to help her make some music video thing for glee tomorrow. Can I go?"

"I don't care."

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes. Go off and be a music video star."

"Cool," he said, kissing her head. "Love ya."

The only word Puck could use to later describe to Quinn the video he was filmed for was "weird". He told her about how awful the song was and how creepy the AV guys were, with the exception of Artie, and Quinn just laughed.

"There it is!"

"There what it?" she asked.

"Your smile. I missed it."

On Wednesday Quinn received a call slip during her study hall to report to Mr. Schue's office. When she arrived there, she found a line of her fellow glee club members.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Interrogation," Kurt replied. "Mr. Schue is trying to find the culprit of the glist."

"Your boy is in there not," Mercedes said. "Maybe once he fesses up we can all leave."

"Puck didn't do it," Quinn defended. "If he had, he would have put himself at number one."

"She has a point."

Just then, the door opened, Puck came out and Mr. Schue called in Brittany.

"Schue probably still thinks I did it," Puck said, approaching the group. "I'll see you in glee for Rachel's special video screening."

Quinn was called in very soon after Puck left and she tried to look calm as Mr. Schuester questioned her.

"Rachel did it," she lied. "Think about it. I stole the guy she's in love with, _then _I stole the guy she dated to get over the guy she's in love with and I'm kind of a bitch to her."

"Just doesn't seem like Rachel."

"She's gone behind your back before, and, I mean, who's to say there's only one culprit."

"Are you sure you're not just protecting someone else? Someone like Puck?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I _know_ it wasn't Puck."

"And how's that?"

"Do you really think Puck has ever been in the school library?" Quinn asked. She was getting pretty good at coming up with lies. "Plus, he knows that if he screws up one more time Principal Figgins will expel him. He's not stupid."

"I still don't know why you were at the top of the glist."

"That makes two of us. I guess I'm an easy target? All pregnant girls _must_ sleep around, right? I also can't really fight back at all. Can I go now? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Fine," Mr. Schue said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "See you in glee later."

If Quinn had been feeling bad about the glist before watching Rachel's video, she felt even worse afterward. Rachel had decided that she needed to give herself a bad reputation and did so by making it appear that she was dating three guys at once. Puck seemed pissed to have to share the spotlight with Jesse and Finn. Jesse, Rachel's current boyfriend had been scandalized and Finn was just plain furious about the way Rachel used them all.

_Great,_ Quinn thought. _Add all of that to the list of things I've caused by making the glist._

"Rachel could have told me about the other two guys," Puck said on their way home. "She said I was going to be the star. I _knew_ there was something up."

"This is all my fault," Quinn groaned. "I should just go to Figgins tomorrow and tell him it was me."

"Absolutely not. If you do that, I will go in and say that you are covering for me."

"Puck, you are _not_ taking any blame for this."

"Why not? I feel partly responsible."

"How are you responsible? I made the glist."

"If I hadn't of gotten you pregnant, you'd still be a cheerio and popular and…"

"With Finn. Stop it. We are not playing that game OK?"

"Just give it another day of two. I still think it could all blow over."

"Puck, I'm really sorry about the video."

"I know you are," he said rubbing her shoulder as he drove the rest of the way home.

Amidst all of the glist-created chaos, the Puckerman family gathered on the second night of Passover (since Puck had to work on the first) to celebrate the traditional Seder meal. Quinn had even helped Puck's mom and sister remove the _chametz_, or forbidden foods, from the house the Sunday before, including her beloved cookie-dough ice cream. Puck swore he saw her eyes tear up when his mom pulled it out of their small mini fridge, but he knew she was trying so hard to follow their traditions to appease his mother.

On Tuesday night they actually ate in the dining room on beautiful the dishware that Quinn had always seen locked up in the china cabinet. Mrs. Puckerman told the traditional tale of the Exodus out of Egypt and drank the proscribed four glasses of wine, refusing to let Puck indulge, despite his multiple requests. Sara asked the four questions after she said "Why is this night different from all other nights?"

After the Seder, Puck's mom insisted that they all watch _The Ten Commandments_ together. Quinn wondered what all of her old church friends would think if they knew she was celebrating Passover that year. _Oh well,_ she thought. _Jesus celebrated Passover. If it's good enough for Him, it's good enough for me._

Quinn seemed to merely go through the motions of her day on Thursday. Puck had tried to make her feel better that morning by offering to stop for a bacon, egg and cheese bagel but she declined. School had been average on the craptastic scale she had made up in her head, until the second to last period of her day. She was walking down the hall, one hand instinctively over her bump as if to protect her daughter from the sneers and snide remarks she received, when some letterman jacket clad jock ran into her. She took a moment to close her eyes and regroup, her chin sticking out ever so slightly as she tried to hold her head up high and continue on her way. She just wanted to make it through one day this week without crying after school when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Quinn, got a sec?"

"I'm on my way to class, Mr. Schue. I'll be late."

"It won't take long and I can write you a pass. There's something I would like to talk to you about."

Immediately, Quinn's mouth went dry and she felt hot all over. He knew. She was busted, found out and she was going to be expelled. She wanted to run away. She wanted to find Puck and make him drive her home right then, but all she could do was nod and follow her teacher to the choir room. He motioned for her to have a seat and she slumped into one of the chairs.

"I know you're behind the glist," he said, getting right to the point.

"You have no proof!" Quinn exclaimed, following Puck's advice to not own up to anything. "I can't believe you're going to pin this on me. I'll be expelled. I mean, it makes sense, everything else had been taken from me, my popularity, my body, might as well throw away my education."

"You know when I realized you did it? The moment I felt what it was like to walk in your shoes. It takes years to build a good reputation, but only seconds to destroy it. A couple of bad choices and you go from the top to the bottom."

Quinn tried to maintain her steely composure but Mr. Schue's words rang true and she could feel her bottom lip threatening to quiver.

"You have lost so much," he continued, crouching down in front of her so that he was looking up at her and she knew that tears were starting to fill her eyes. "Which means that you had the most to gain from the glist."

"I never meant to hurt anybody," she admitted quietly as the tears which filled her eyes spilled over onto her cheeks and down her face.

"I know."

"I was captain of the cheerleading squad, president of the celibacy club, I had Finn. People would part like the Red Sea when I walked down the hallway. Now, I'm invisible."

"And you think being seen as a cheap tramp is better?"

"A bad reputation is better than no reputation at all."

"I know that high school feels like you whole life right now, but it's going to end," Mr. Schue responded. "You're going to have your baby and she'll be yours. A little person who looks up to you and depends on you and loves you because you're _you _and then you're going to go on to do amazing things, Quinn."

"You really think that I can get it all back one day?" she asked looking him in the eye, knowing that he would answer her honestly.

"No," he replied, standing with a heavy sigh and for a moment she was completely broken again. "I think you can get something even better. I mean _come on_, you're Quinn Fabray, right? Those people didn't part when you talked down the hall, you _moved_ them with your attitude."

"Thanks Mr. Schue. You're a really good teacher, even if everybody's calling you a man whore."

When Principal Figgins entered the room behind her, all of the reality of the situation came flooding back into Quinn's mind. Mr. Schue's pep talk had been nice, but she still faced expulsion. Fortunately, Mr. Schue covered for her, claiming that no one had or would come forward. Although Figgins didn't seem to entirely believe the story, he eyed Quinn closely and accepted the lie.

"Thank you," was all Quinn could offer in return.

"No problem," Mr. Schue replied. "Let me write you that pass for you class."

Quinn may have been off the hook, but the effects of the glist were still being felt by the other members of the glee club. Word was spreading like wildfire through WMHS that Jesse had been so upset with Rachel's video that he had broken up with her, leaving her understandably heartbroken enough to share her feelings through song.

"I feel awful about this," Quinn said, clinging to Puck's arm as they left glee.

"I didn't think you even liked Rachel," Puck pointed out.

"We're not bff's or anything, but I encouraged her to go for it with Jesse and then I caused them to break up."

"There's not really anything you can do about it, babe."

"Maybe I can, I think I should try to explain things to Jesse."

"Do you really think it will help?"

"It's worth a shot, I have to at least try to fix this mess I've created."

"Alright. I'll pull the car around and wait for you."

Quinn had frequently seen Jesse in the music section of the school's library and that is exactly where she found him, rifling through sheet music.

"Jesse?" she said hesitantly.

"Quinn Fabray," he replied, looking up. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to talk to you about…Rachel."

"Sorry, not too much to say. We're through. She humiliated me with that video of hers. The least she could have done was disgrace me with a decent song."

"It's not her fault though, it's mine."

"I'm not following. Did you choose _Run Joey Run?_"

"No. I made the glist," she said. Aside from Mr. Schue and Puck, Quinn hadn't told anyone she made it, she was too afraid of the backlash. "If it wasn't for me and my self insecurities, Rachel never would have made that video, so it's not her fault. There's no reason the tow of you shouldn't be together."

"Aww, that's really sweet of you Quinn, but that video was just a means to an end. You see, I've been looking for a way to end things with Rachel and that video was my jackpot. I should really be thanking you."

"But you transferred here to be with Rachel," Quinn said. "You care about her."

"Did I?" Jesse replied, quirking his eyebrow. "You guys thought I came here to spy on your pathetic little glee club. Well, maybe I did."

"Why would you tell me that? I'll just tell everyone what a lying jerk you are."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Quinn, because then I'll tell everyone at this school that _you_ made the glist. Not only will the glee club hate you, but the rest of the school will think you're even more pathetic than they already do. How many more blows to your delicate ego can your jockstrap boyfriend save you from?"

Quinn just stared at Jesse, her mouth slightly gaping. Was he actually blackmailing her? She quickly weighed her options. She honestly couldn't stand to lose anymore friends and school was intolerable enough as it was. Maybe Rachel was better off not knowing she had been used by some creep, at least for now.

"Fine," she finally decided. "I won't say anything, but if you so much as _breathe _a word of what I just told you, Puck will rip your precious vocal chords out. Deal?"

"You know, they said that you used to be pretty ruthless. You have my word."

"Good," Quinn said, turning on her heels and walking away.

"Bye, Sunshine."

"Any Luck?" Puck asked as Quinn climbed into the car.

"No," she replied. "But I think Rachel's better off without him, even if she doesn't think so."

"Why?"

"Too many drama queens aren't good for anything. I just don't think they fit right."

"Well, at least you tried. Let's go home. I'm starving."

That night, Quinn sat on the couch with Puck, looking at paint samples for the baby's room. For the first time in a few days she felt good about herself again.

"You look like you're getting back to normal," Puck observed, laying his arm across her shoulders.

"Yeah, thank God for Mr. Schue. I'd be in so deep right now if it wasn't for him and you."

"Me?"

"Yes, of course, you. You kept me from going completely over the edge. Thank you for putting up with me."

"Babe, I don't put up with you. I love you." Puck said sincerely, placing a kiss on her lips. "Now, I think lime green would be an excellent choice."

As they argued about paint colors and never actually came close to choosing one, Quinn realized that Mr. Schuester was very right about something. At one time, she did feel like high school was her whole life, but now, she realized that her whole life and everything she truly loved was sitting on the couch in the small family room of the apartment that Puck had made for her and their family.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 10! Thanks for all of the reviews and thanks to everyone for reading! This story takes place during Dream On and Theatricality. The next chapter will take place during Funk, but, obviously, with some major changes to that storyline. I'm thinking we might need a Puck and Quinn duet...Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (sadness) or and KISS songs or any Bon Jovi songs (major sadness).  
**

The Saturday after the glist, Puck tried to get out of bed as quietly as possible, but that was not an easy feat because Quinn's head was resting on one of his arms. When he pulled it away she stirred, a frown forming on her lips.

"Sorry, babe."

"What time is it?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"Seven," Puck replied. "Go back to sleep."

"Ugh, my head," Quinn murmured, rubbing her temples. "I feel like someone hit me over the head with a bag of hammers. My throat is kinda sore, too."

"You feeling alright?"

Puck sat back down on the bed and brought his hand up to her cheeks. "I don't think you have a fever."

"I feel like I'm getting a cold. How the hell did I get sick?"

"Maybe from all of the stress of last week? Please don't hate me for saying this, but you don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good."

"I think I should stay home with you. Lemme call Kurt's dad, tell him I won't be in today and then we'll take it from there."

"Don't be ridiculous," Quinn said, trying to get out of bed but her legs felt like mush and she fell, defeated, back onto the bed. "I'm not that sick."

"Yes, you are."

"You need to go to work, Saturdays are really busy for your guys."

"I want to make sure you're OK."

"I can take care of myself."

"You can't even get out of bed, Quinn. I'm gonna grab my laptop."

"What? Why?"

"Because, what if having a cold is different when you're pregnant?"

Quinn sighed heavily and propped herself up against the headboard of the bed. She _hated_ being sick. She hated the feeling of being weak and not being able to do anything for herself.

"OK, so according to , you only have to go to the doctor if your symptoms get way worse or last for more than a week," Puck said, carrying his laptop.

"What else does it say?"

"It says that you should get plenty of rest, drink a ton of clear fluids, eat well, like, lots of fruits and veggies, and you could drink hot tea with honey and lemon for your throat. It also says that warm showers or baths can soothe sore muscles and help with congestion."

"Great," Quinn said sarcastically. "I know I'm not allowed to take cold medicine, so I basically have to wait it out."

"Which is why you should let me stay home and take care of you."

"I don't need to be waited on hand and foot."

"I know, but I would just feel better if someone was here with you. Maybe Sara can keep you company."

"She has softball practice this afternoon. Maybe Mercedes could keep me company," she suggested.

"Give me your phone and I'll call her."

Puck grabbed Quinn's cell from off of her nightstand and dialed Mercedes' number, not really caring if he woke her up.

"Hey, girl," came the sleep answer on the other end. "Why are you up so early?"

"It's actually Puck. Quinn has a pretty bad cold, but I'm supposed to work today. Do you think you could stop by later and keep her company just in case she needs anything?"

"Yeah, of course. What time?"

"I'm not sure. I think she might try and go back to sleep for a little while."

"OK, just have Quinn call me when she wants me to come over."

"Alright, thanks Mercedes."

Puck turned around to find Quinn trying to get out of the bed again, still not making much progress, so he went over to help her.

"I just want to get changed," she explained. "These clothes are making me feel gross."

"OK, you take the bathroom. I'll get changed out here. Let me know if you need me for anything."

Puck quickly threw on his work jeans, a t-shirt and boots and went into their small kitchen to grab a mountain dew and an apple. He felt terrible about Quinn not feeling well. He figured that she had worried herself sick over everything that happened with the glist. As he drank his pop, he got out the orange juice, poured a glass for Quinn and handed it to her when she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, a headband keeping the stray pieces back, and she had changed into his sweatshirt and a pair of grey yoga pants.

"Thanks," she said after taking a drink.

"I feel so bad for leaving you."

"I'll be fine, or, at least, I'll survive."

"Make sure you eat something today."

"Puck, I'm sick, not a baby."

"Just trying to look out for my girls," he said, brushing his knuckles over her belly.

"I know. I'd kiss you if I wasn't worried about getting you sick, too."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Puck was always a risk taker and a stupid cold virus didn't scare him. He pulled Quinn to him and lightly kissed her lips, rubbing his hands up and down her back. Sometimes, actually a lot lately, she felt so tiny to him, even though her bump seemed to get bigger by the week. There was a vulnerability about her that he had only seen in Quinn a few other times, and he always felt that need to protect her, to make things OK. Puck broke the kiss and rested his chin on Quinn's head as he stroked the back of her neck.

"I know Mercedes is coming over, but I'm going to leave a note for my mom to check on you, too."

"But I don't want to be a bother to her," Quinn protested, her voice raspy.

"You won't be. The website said you'll be fine as long as you don't get a high fever. Will you just do this to give me some piece of mind when I leave?"

"Alright."

"Thank you. What time are you going to have Mercedes come over?"

"I don't know. Maybe around eleven or so? I wanted to let her go back to sleep for while. It is Saturday after all."

"You should try that, too."

"I think I might just camp out on the couch in front of the TV, less moving around."

"Good. I'll go get your blanket and pillow."

Puck disappeared into the bedroom to grab Quinn's things. If he didn't hurry, he would be late for work. He placed the pillow and blanket on the couch and a box of tissues on the coffee table.

"Promise you'll call me if you need anything?"

"I promise. Do you want me to pinky promise?"

"No, that's girly shit," Puck scoffed. "I'll be back a little after five, remember…"

"I know, call if I need you for anything."

"I mean it!"

Concentrating on his job was not an easy thing for Puck to do. Every time he finished on a car he would check his phone to make sure he didn't miss any calls from Quinn. He sent her three text messages before eleven o'clock until she finally responded to the last one by texting: I 3 u, but I can't sleep if u keep txting me.

By three o'clock, he had still not heard from Quinn at all so he decided to text his mom rather than wake her up. He promptly received a very grammatically correct text, telling him that she checked on Quinn forty-five minutes ago, she had begun feeling a little better after drinking some herbal tea and she was watching _10 Things I Hate About You_ with Mercedes.

Content with the update, Puck went back to work until his shift ended at five. He had read online that morning that chicken noodle soup was good for a cold because it was warm, had lots of liquids and was fairly nutritious so he stopped quickly at Panera Bread on his way home. He picked up a bowl of soup for Quinn, a sandwich for himself and a chocolate chip cookie. When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that Mercedes' car was not there. Puck immediately assumed the worst and thought that, maybe, something had happened and Quinn had to be taken to the hospital. He rushed inside and down the stairs to find Quinn sitting up on the couch, covered in dress up jewelry and his sister sitting on the floor.

"Where's Mercedes?" he asked.

"I sent her home a little while ago because I knew you'd be back soon and then Sara came down."

"Mom always plays _Pretty, Pretty Princess_ with me when I'm sick," Sara explained. "I figured it would be fun."

"It's amazing. I haven't played in so long, but I have the black ring!" Quinn exclaimed.

"You sound better," Puck said, unpacking the bag of food.

"I feel a little better. Definitely not as tired. Did you bring me something?"

"Dinner is served," he replied, handing her a plate with a bowl and a piece of bread in it. "Scram Sara."

"Whatever jerk."

"How come you can be so nice one minute and then not be nice the next?" Quinn asked after Sara left. "Do you have a switch or something?"

"She knows I'm just joking around. Eat your soup before it gets cold."

"Thanks for getting it."

"There's also a surprise in the bag if you eat your soup."

"What is it? I wanna know. Tell me, please?"

"You have to finish your dinner first."

"Please?" Quinn asked, pouting her lower lip. "I _am_ sick you know."

"Don't try to use it to your advantage like that. I'm still not telling."

"Fine, _dad_," Quinn said, bringing a spoonful of soup to her mouth.

"Speaking of," Puck replied with a smile. "I thought that I could paint the nursery tonight. Everything is taped off and the paint has built in primer, so it shouldn't take long."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides, you can just rub my shoulders later."

"Deal, but you have to rub my ankles and feet."

"Fine, but then I get to pick what movie we watch."

"Agreed, as long as it's not _Fight Club_ or something like that."

After three hours, Puck finished off the nursery and although he didn't really like the color (he _still_ didn't know what was so wrong with lime green) he felt proud of what he finished. He poked his head out the door and called to Quinn, who was working on her homework while watching _What Not To Wear._ She slowly got off the couch to inspect the job Puck had done. Quinn smiled as she walked into the small room that had been painted the lightest shade of purple.

"It's perfect," she said, turning around to face Puck. When she caught a glimpse of him, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You somehow managed to get lavender paint in your hair," she giggled, running her fingers over Puck's mohawk. Quinn used to hate his choice of hairstyle, but now she had a hard time picturing him without it. Of course, she remembered what he looked like, but it almost seemed as if that was a different person. To everyone else, Puck's mohawk defined his badassness, but to Quinn, it was just another part of him that she had grown to love, it was endearing.

"Great, now I have to shower before we start the movie," Puck complained.

"Actually, I think I should get to bed early. I'm starting to feel sorta crappy again. When I'm sick, I usually feel bad in the mornings when I wake up and before I go to bed at night, but decent during the afternoon."

"Alright, I'll meet you in bed then. I'm feeling pretty beat, too."

"I'm not surprised. You did an awesome job, though!"

After he showered, Puck carefully inspected his mohawk to make sure he had scrubbed every last bit of paint out of it. He found Quinn in a light pink long-sleeved t-shirt, instead of his sweatshirt, propped up by some pillows against the headboard, hands resting on her stomach with her eyes closed. He turned off the lights and carefully climbed into bed, kissing her forehead. She sighed and snuggled closer against him.

"Puck?" she murmured against his dark grey t-shirt.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Will you always take care of me?"

Puck was taken aback for a moment. He and Quinn had never really talked about what their life would be like past the summer, but he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about a future with her and their daughter. Yeah, he was only sixteen, but people stayed with their high school sweetheart all the time.

"Always, Quinn," he said, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

Puck didn't know who the fuck Bryan Ryan was. Mr. Schue might have mentioned where he came from, something about the school board, but Puck was too busy thinking about how much he looked like a tool. Now, he wanted them to write down what their dreams were. Thinking the guest speaker would collect the answers and read them, Puck smiled as he wrote his dream: _That my pregnant girlfriend's boobs stay as big as they are now after she has my kid_. It may have been a true wish of his, but it was definitely not his biggest dream. He wasn't going to share that with some prick in a pleather jacket from T.J. Maxx.

"Do you think he is serious about cutting glee?" he asked Quinn after rehearsal. Basketball was over now and Puck was happy to be done for the season. They sucked hardcore and he had more important things he would rather spend time doing.

"I don't know. He seems like such a jerk. Did you see the way he just threw Artie's dream in the trash? I mean, who does that?"

"He's just a bitter jackass. If he couldn't make it, no one should be able to."

"What's your dream?" Quinn asked.

"Can't tell you because then it might not come true."

"Also known as, you think I'll get ticked off if you tell me."

"Yep," Puck quickly admitted. "Come on, I need to get to work."

Quinn just shook her head and rolled her eyes as she walked with Puck out to his SUV. There were some things she just couldn't change about him and there were some things that she didn't want to either. They were all traits that made Puck…well, Puck.

The rest of the week was a veritable tug of war between Mr. Schue and Mr. Ryan. Once day the club was going to be cut off, the next, Mr. Ryan was buying them tacky jean jackets that only Kurt could be excited about, and then he was cutting them off again. Mr. Schue was so wrapped up in the personal competition that he didn't even assign the glee clubbers a weekly assignment.

On Tuesday night, Puck and Quinn attended the third week of their birthing classes at the hospital. Puck couldn't really stand the other participants, especially the other guys. They all had this look about them, an air that said they were better than him. _Whatever,_ Puck thought. _Your wives are ugly as shit and your babies probably will be, too. _ That evening, their instructor talked about natural births versus using medication to help with the pain.

"I want as many drugs as they can give me," Quinn whispered to Puck.

"But babe, according to the granola twins over there, it will drug up our baby," Puck replied in a low voice, causing Quinn to giggle.

"Is there something funny you wish to share?" the stern instructor asked.

"Uh, the baby has hiccups."

"Really?" one of the other guys said. "How do you know? You're not even touching you're girlfriend."

"Why don't you mind your own business, dude."

"Puck," Quinn warned. "Please don't embarrass me."

"I wasn't going to embarrass you," Puck said after their session was over. "I just can't stand some of those uppity assholes."

"I know."

"They're probably going to name their kid something stupid like Preston or Miles."

"Speaking of which, we haven't really talked about names yet."

"Did you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking about Eva or Olivia."

"No," Puck said wrinkling his nose.

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"Jackie."

"Jackie?" Quinn questioned.

"Yup. Jackie Daniels, totally badass name."

"Puck, I think that is almost worse than Drizzle."

"But, Drizzle is, like, such a cool name," Puck imitated Finn. "Because it smells like rain, but it's not actually raining yet."

"Have you and Finn been talking again?" Quinn asked tentatively.

"Yeah, kinda. We sort of bonded over Rachel's video and how pissed we were about it."

"I'm glad. I really didn't want to come between two guys who had been friends for as long as the two of you were."

"Don't worry about it. Guys aren't really like girls. We don't really hold grudges. Usually we either fight it out or just plain forget about it. This is Finn we are talking about here. Not the smartest crayon in the box."

"I still can't believe Rachel got back with Jesse. He's such a jerk."

"That's what a lot of people said about me when we started dating."

"Yeah, but you just act like a jerk sometimes," Quinn said. "Jesse is the opposite. He pretends to be nice, but is actually a jerk."

"I see. You still think I act like a jerk?"

"Well, not usually to me, but to celebrate the first day of spring a few weeks ago you did throw half of the AV club into the dumpster."

"It's open season again! I gave them a hiatus during the winter."

"I know, and I know that you want to keep up your image at school, but, do you think you could limit it to one kid a week?"

"One a week?" Puck asked in disbelief. "Four a week."

"Two a week."

"Three a week."

"Fine, but it can't be the same kid more than once."

"Deal."

Quinn was right, Puck did try as hard as possible to keep up his badass persona at school, but he had a good reason to. The more afraid the other guys were of him, the less likely they were to insult or make fun of Quinn. Puck saw being a BA as a necessity for keeping Quinn safe and happy.

Puck was always glad when the weekend rolled around. He actually enjoyed working with his hands and Burt was letting him work on a sweet old Camero at the shop. Mercedes and Kurt had taken Quinn off to a girls' day of shopping and mani-pedis.

"Wait until my dad checks my bank account next," she said the night before, while they were at a movie. "He's probably going to flip."

"Do you ever worry that he'll stop putting money into your account?" Puck asked.

"Not really, for two important reasons. One, my mom wouldn't let him and two, he's got that guilt thing going for him."

"Your mom let him kick you out."

"True, but there's only so much she can do."

"Are you still pissed at her?"

"Honestly? I don't know how I feel. One minute, I'm furious about it and the next, I feel sorry for her because she's trapped there with my dad. I can almost guarantee that he would have made me give the baby up for adoption if he had let me stay there."

"Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive him?" Puck asked, but before Quinn could answer the question the theater lights dimmed and the previews began.

In a way, Puck didn't want Quinn to forgive her father because he was terrified that she would move back to her parent's house after the baby was born and take their daughter with her. He didn't really like to think much about what would happen after their daughter was born, so he just didn't and Quinn never brought it up. They just continued to prepare as usual. Puck had brought Sara's old crib out of storage and sanded it down. It was now sitting in the garage, waiting to be painted white along with a changing table and small dresser.

At the end of his shift one of the mechanics came up to Puck.

"Hey man, a few of us are going over to Tony's to celebrate his birthday. You wanna come?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. Lemme make a call first."

"What? You gotta call and ask your girlfriend's permission first?"

"No," Puck denied, but it was pretty true. "I'm just going to tell her not to wait up for me."

"That a boy!"

Quinn rolled out of bed to use the bathroom. It was such a usual occurrence now that she stopped counting how many times she got up through the night or what time it was. It wasn't until she came back to the bedroom and realized that Puck was not in bed that she bothered to check the clock. The neon green display read _2:15 am_. Puck had called her while she was out with Kurt and Mercedes to tell her that he was going to a party for a guy from work and not to wait up for him. He very quietly added that he _wouldn't be too late_. Quinn checked her phone but there were no messages on it which caused her to worry slightly. She found his number in her contacts list and pressed send, hearing it ring four, five, six times before his voicemail picked up.

"It's Puck, leave one and if you're cool I'll hit you back." _BEEP._

"Puck, it's me. It's about two-fifteen and I'm just a little worried because you're not home yet. Please call me and let me know you're OK. Bye."

_Shit_, she thought, clicking the 'end' button. Every worst case scenario played through her mind. Puck, beat up at some guy's apartment. Puck, in a car accident (again). Puck, dead on the side of the road. Quinn sat on the couch and began to chew on her fingernails as she sent him a text message: _Where r u?_

After five unanswered calls and seven text messages within thirty minutes, Quinn heard the basement door open and saw Puck tiptoeing down the stairs.

"Oh my God," she said with a sigh of relief as she flung herself at him. "Thank God you're OK. Why didn't you answer my call and texts? I was worried sick about you."

"I told you not to wait up for me," he replied nonchalantly.

"You also said you wouldn't be too late. It's two forty-five."

"Whatever, sorry," Puck said, brushing past her, the faint smell of beer following him.

"Were you drinking?" Quinn asked.

"I might have had a beer or two, no big deal."

"You got drunk and drove home? That is _totally _a big deal! Are you an idiot or did you just forget about getting hit by a drunk driver in January?"

"I'm not drunk. I just played some beer pong. Why are you making a big deal about this?"

"Because you scared the crap out of me! What if you got into a car accident again? What if you hurt someone, or what if you were killed?"

"Stop being so dramatic, Quinn," Puck said, rubbing his forehead. "You're making my head hurt."

"I can't _believe_ you don't see anything wrong with this."

"Will you please lay off of me? God, it's not like we're married or anything. Excuse me for trying to have a life!"

Quinn recoiled at Puck's words as if she had been slapped and he instantly regretted saying them.

"So, I guess the time we spend together clearly doesn't count as part of your life?" Quinn said softly, her voice laced with hurt.

"Babe, that's not what I meant," Puck replied, trying to reach out to her but she pulled back.

"_Don't_ call me babe. I'm sorry that me being here is _such_ an inconvenience for you. I'm sorry for caring about you and worrying about you."

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"Are you going to disappear at night once out daughter's born? Not bothering to answer your phone?"

"The guys were making fun of me, I couldn't answer it."

"Oh, so then I get to sit and wonder if you're OK."

"Quinn, just listen to me."

"No," she said, tears falling down her face. "I can't talk to you right now."

"Come on," Puck pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should have thought of that earlier, you know, before you decided to act like your dad."

Quinn shut the bedroom door between herself and Puck and leaned against it for a moment, letting out a heavy sigh. She moved to the bed and nearly collapsed onto it, clutching Puck's pillow to her before allowing silent sobs to rack her body.

The next morning, Quinn quietly dressed, relieved that she showered the night before, therefore avoiding unnecessary noise. She scribbled a note and left it on the coffee table next to Puck's sleeping form.

_Gone for the day. Please don't call me. Be home later tonight._ –Q

For a moment, she allowed herself to look at him, face down on the sofa with his boots still on and she didn't want to go. She wanted to wake him up and tell him that she loved him and make things go back to normal, but she couldn't, not yet. She was still so hurt and angry at what he did and said the previous night that she grabbed her purse and slipped out of the house before nine.

She wasted time at a small Starbucks downtown, working on the homework she had brought and reading until she thought it was late enough to call Mercedes.

"Hey hot mama, what are you up to? He friend answered exuberantly.

"Umm, are you busy? Are you home? I just really need someone to talk to right now."

"Quinn, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I mean, no, not really," Quinn said, beginning to choke up. "Puck and I got into a really bad fight last night."

"Where are you?"

"The Starbucks downtown."

"Get your white girl ass to my house now," Mercedes ordered.

Quinn drove less than ten minutes before pulling up in front of Mercedes' house. Out of habit she checked her reflection in the rearview mirror and exited her car. She was only halfway up the font walk when the door opened and her friend ushered her inside and up to her bedroom.

"Girl, what happened?" she asked.

"You know how Puck hung out with some guys at work, right?" Quinn asked and waited for Mercedes to nod in confirmation. "Well he didn't get home until almost three and I could smell beer and we fought and I said some things I shouldn't have said and he did too and…"

"Please do _not_ tell me he touched you."

"What? Oh my God, _no_. He would never hit me, ever."

"You never know what a drunk guy will do."

"I don't think he was actually drunk, I could just tell he had been drinking."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Basically, that I need to lay off, we aren't married and he was just trying to have a life."

"Aw hell no," Mercedes exclaimed. "What did you say?"

"That I was sorry for caring about him and inconveniencing his lifestyle and then I told him he was acting like his dad."

"Wow."

"I shouldn't have said that. You should have seen the way he looked. It was like I hit him in the gut with a sledgehammer."

"He deserves it after what he put you through."

"If he deserves it, then why do I feel so awful about it?"

"Because you're a good person."

"I was just so worried that something happened to him," Quinn said, breaking down. "I love him, so much."

"I know you do," Mercedes replied, hugging her. "That's really why this is all so hard for you. If you didn't, it wouldn't hurt so badly. Let's get you something to eat."

_Please don't call me_, Puck read on the note that Quinn had left him. _Fuck that,_ he thought and searched for his phone. _Texting isn't calling._

P: _Just tell me where you are, please?_

Q:_ Mercedes'. I don't want 2 talk 2 u_

P: _I'm sorry._

Q: _I know_

Puck chucked his phone onto the loveseat and ran his hands through his mohawk. He couldn't stop replaying their fight over and over again in his mind. Quinn's words _just like your dad_ were burning a hole in his heart and mind. Hadn't he promised her that he wouldn't be like his dad? Hadn't he promised her that if she gave him a chance, he wouldn't blow it? _Nice job, Puckerman,_ he thought.

That day, Puck avoided his mom and sister and set to work on painting the furniture for the baby's room. It was the only thing that could take his mind off of the situation with Quinn. He was always good at working with his hands; if only he could work on thinking things through before he spoke. By 8pm, Quinn still hadn't come home and Puck got out his cell phone again.

P: _r u coming home?_

Q: _yes_

P: _when?_

Q: _when I'm ready _

P:_ I miss u_

His last text was met with no reply from Quinn, but an hour later she walked thought the door, consciously trying to avoid Puck's gaze.

"Quinn, I…"

"Puck, I'm not ready to do this," she said cutting him off. Her tone wasn't angry or hateful, it was sad, almost emotionless.

"But I finished painting all of the furniture today. It's in the garage. Do you want to see it?"

"Thanks for doing that, but I think I just want to go to bed."

"Quinn, we need to talk about this," Puck said, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"I know," she replied. "But _please_ just give me some time."

Quinn and Puck continued on this way for the better part of the next week. Quinn felt just as angry with herself as with Puck and he just wanted things to be right between the two of them, but she wouldn't talk to him. Their assignment for the week was Lady Gaga, but the guys had hijacked the assignment and chose to do KISS instead.

When things were no better for the two of them by Wednesday Puck found himself knocking on the door to Mr. Schue's office.

"Mr. Schue, you got a minute?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Puck?" he asked, looking up from the Spanish tests he was grading.

"Yeah, but this is sort of important. I need some advice."

"Come on in. Have a sear and tell me what's up."

"Alright, well, I don't know if you've hard or noticed, but Quinn and I haven't really been talking since the weekend."

"Oh yeah? I hadn't noticed," Mr. Schue lied. He had noticed Monday during Spanish that things weren't quite right between them. They usually sat next to one another, held hands or passed little notes back and forth to one another, but on Monday, Quinn sat next to Tina instead. He had also heard a number of rumors that day before Glee practice that said they had gotten into a huge fight.

"Of course, I fu-, umm, screwed up," Puck said. He recounted every detail of his fight with Quinn, including the part when she told him he was acting like his father. "That's the part that hurt the most, but it opened my eyes. I'm gonna be a dad in, like, two months. Dads don't go out and get shitfaced, not answer their phones and then tell their girlfriends that they want a life."

"Have you said any of this to Quinn?"

"No. She doesn't want to talk to me. We come to school together in complete silence, or she'll give one word responses to everything. The only time she talked to me is around my mom and sister so they won't think something is up."

"Maybe you just need to give her time," Mr. Schue suggested.

"Fuck time. Sorry, but, and you'd better not repeat this, I'm really worried that she might change her mind about keeping the baby. We were supposed to pick out a name this weekend and then I messed up. We tried to pick one the other day, but I didn't take it too seriously."

"Picking a name is a big deal and I'm sure Quinn really wants your input. Maybe, if you showed her that you can be serious about something like that, it will open up the lines of communication."

"That makes sense, but what if she won't listen."

"Maybe you shouldn't give her that option."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Puck said, standing up quickly as an idea came to him. "Do you still have that KISS sheet music?"

"Mr. Schue, I have something I want to say to Quinn," Puck said as he strode into glee on Thursday, causing Quinn to turn and look at him with confusion. All of the girls (and Kurt) were dressed in their Gaga gear and he secretly thought she looked like a hot rocker chick with her super long eyelashes and pink hair extensions. "I want everyone to hear it."

"Alright," Mr. Schue complied, handing the floor over to Puck.

"At first, I didn't really get this theatricality assignment, being larger than life and puttin' it all out there, because I'm kinda like that all the time. That's how my dad was, too. He was too busy being all crazy and rock and roll to be there for his kid." Puck paused for a moment to glance at Quinn. "But you know what? I didn't care that my dad was a badass. I just wanted him to be there and he never was, and then I learned all this KISS stuff and while Jackie Daniels is a great name for, like, a power boat or something, it's not right for a baby girl. So, if my KISS mates will help me out, I got a better idea."

Puck called the rest of the guys up, but once he started to sing "Beth" the only person he could see was Quinn. He watched her eyes turn from a look of annoyance to sadness as they filled with tears that slid down her long pink eyelashes. He hadn't wanted to make her cry in front of everyone. He hated it when she cried and he felt like his heart would break into pieces when she took a ragged breath. Quinn didn't break their gaze until Puck finished the song, closing her eyes tightly.

He approached her, awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets as he stood in front of her.

"I know I wasn't taking the name things seriously the other day, but I wanted you to know that I do care and I think we should name out daughter Beth."

"I like that name," Quinn said with a faint smile, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you, Quinn," Puck added.

"I love you, too," she replied, standing from her stool to wrap her arms around his neck. Puck held her as close to himself as her outrageous pink dress would allow, never wanting to let go.

"Get a room!" Matt jokingly suggested, to lighten the mood, causing the entire club to laugh, including Quinn and Puck as they pulled away from one another.

"Nice job guys," Mr. Schue said, throwing Puck a knowing glance. "Now, let's get down to business!"

Puck waited on the couch for Quinn to come out of the bathroom. After glee rehearsal, Quinn was still pretty quiet on their way home, but reached over to hold Puck's hand as he drove.

"Will you give me a couple of minutes to change?" she asked when they walked through the door.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, but thank you."

"OK, I'll just wait on the couch," Puck said.

Once Quinn had gone into the bathroom, Puck grabbed his guitar off the stand in the corner of the room and the small box he had in his underwear drawer, sliding it into his pocket. He was making sure the guitar was tuned properly when Quinn came out of the bathroom, dressed in more comfortable clothes.

"Are you going to play another song for me?" she asked, easing herself down next to him.

"Maybe in a minute, but, technically, that song wasn't for you."

"I really loved it."

"You did?"

"Yeah," Quinn assured. "And I think Beth is a really pretty name. Puck, I'm so sorry I ever told you that you were acting like your father."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have never given you a reason to. It hurt like hell to hear you say it, but I deserved it. I did just about all the things I told you I wouldn't do."

"I was just _so_ worried about you. I feel like I keep saying that, but it's true."

"I know, and I overreacted. I never meant that I don't love the life we have."

"You do?"

"Hell yeah. Is it easy? No. Is it gonna be harder once our little girl comes? Probably, but it's worth it. I've told you before, I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Me neither," Quinn agreed.

"You're it for me, so I got you something," Puck said reaching into his pocket. "Now, don't freak out, it's not what you probably think it is."

He opened the small box to reveal a silver sing that was a crowned heart being held by two hands.

"So, this is a Claddagh ring. I read about them when I was looking up stuff on Ireland for a genealogy report. My mom told me that my dad was part Irish. Anyway, over there, it's tradition to give this to the person you love. It's like a promise ring, or something. The heart means love, duh. The hands mean friendship and the crown symbolizes loyalty, I think."

"It's so beautiful," Quinn said. "Are you going to put it on me?"

"Oh, OK, yeah. I wasn't sure if you would even accept it."

"Of course I do."

"Awesome. There's a little saying that I'm supposed to say when I put it on you. I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget it." Puck reached back into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "OK, here goes. With my hands I give you my heart and crown it with my loyalty."

Puck gently slid the silver band onto the ring finger of Quinn's right hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss.

"I love you so much and I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I love you, too," she said, kissing him

"I missed you," Puck replied, pulling her into his arms.

"Me too, I got so lonely at night. This is just perfect."

"I haven't even played my song for you. So this is a Bon Jovi song. He's like, freakin' awesome. He plays badass music, but he married his high school sweetheart and now they have four kids or something like that, so here goes."

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words tonight_

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me_

_I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies_

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
_

_Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words tonight_

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

_When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

When Puck finished, Quinn carefully took the guitar from his hands and set it aside before moving herself onto his lap and holding his face in her hands.

"That song goes both ways you know," she simply said. "After everything I've done, I don't… I never expected this."

"You mean falling for the guy who knocked you up?"

"That's one way to put it."

Quinn sighed as she felt Puck's arms wrap around her body to hold her closer. When she kissed his forehead he gazed up at her and smiled. It wasn't his signature sex shark grin, it was the sweet smile that she knew he reserved only for her. Taking advantage of her position, she began to place light kisses down Puck's jaw until she reached his lips.

"I love you," she breathed against them as she moved her lips over his.

"Mmm, you, too," Puck practically moaned.

"You know, you look like a total badass whenever you sing rock songs."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, so anytime you feel the urge to be one, you could always play something for me."

"I could, but I think I've got a better idea for my little monster."

"I thought you didn't like Lady Gaga,"

"I don't, but your little outfit was pretty awesome, even though you're hot in anything."

"Really?" Quinn asked in disbelief. "You think I look hot right now?"

"No," Puck said honestly and watched her face fall. "I think you look beautiful, so God-damned beautiful. You look it when you first wake up in the morning and your eyes still look sleepy and your hair is ridiculous. You look it when you're concentrating hard on a test or quiz and you chew on your lip. You look it when you're singing and learning new dance steps, or when you rub your belly while you're curled up next to me, watching TV. But, most of all, you're so beautiful when you don't even try."

"I thought you said you weren't good with words."

"I have my moments," Puck smiled.

"I'll say. Now, what was that good idea you were talking about a few minutes ago?"

"Hmm, I could show you, but I think it's in the bedroom."

"Carry me?" Quinn asked with a smirk and a seductive little raise of her eyebrow.

"At your service."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: welcome to Chapter Eleven! This chapter is set during "Funk" but with some obvious changes. As promised, I have included a Puck and Quinn duet! Because I nixed the whole part of the storyline from the show where Quinn moves in with Mercedes, I thought I needed to give her something to do. I hope you find it interesting. Next Chapter will be in Journey! I'm really excited to write it and I already have part of it done so look for it sometime around Thursday or Friday. Thanks for all of the reviews, I really appreciate them. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, but I have started a countdown calendar ;) I also don't own _It Takes Two_.  
**

One Wednesday night in mid-April, Quinn found herself in the passenger seat of Mrs. Puckerman's mini-van. Puck's mom had asked Quinn during dinner if she wanted to go pick out bedding and decorations for the baby's room and she agreed. Over the past four months, Quinn had really come to love and respect Ruth Puckerman. This woman had every reason to despise Quinn. She wasn't Jewish, she was devoutly Christian, she was dating her only son _and_ she just so happened to be carrying his child. Despite all of that, Ruth had been nothing but king and warm to Quinn from the first day they met. It was Puck's mom who put a roof over Quinn's head, fed her dinner most nights, especially when Puck was working and asked nosey questions that Quinn secret didn't mind answering at all because she was just so glad that someone other than Puck cared about how she was feeling. It was also Ruth who woke up at four in the morning a few nights ago, on her day off, to reassure Quinn and her son that the contractions Quinn was having weren't really labor pains, just Braxton Hicks.

As much as Quinn liked spending time with Puck's mom, it also made her realize how much she missed her own mother. Yes, she stood by while Quinn's father set the microwave timer after ordering her out of his house. Yes, she most likely knew that her daughter was pregnant long before Finn sang that ridiculous song, and yes, Judy Fabray was not likely to receive the 'mother of the year' award anytime soon, but she was still Quinn's mother and there were times when she missed her terribly. On more than one occasion, when she had a problem or a question, Quinn instinctively reached for her phone and began dialing her mother's cell number, only to stop before she finished the last two digits because she knew there would be no answer and _that_ would break her heart even more. Sometimes, Quinn would dream that she was a little girl again, playing on the playground. She would skin her knee and her mother would come to scoop her up, hold her and kiss her pain away. It all seemed so real until Quinn would jolt awake in a cold sweat and begin to cry into her pillow so that Puck wouldn't wake up. What she didn't know was that he _had_ woken up a couple of times when he heard her frantically murmur 'mama' in her sleep, but he never said a word. Puck pretended to be asleep, but he would tighten his arms around her slightly, just to remind her that he was there.

It was in the moments when she missed her mother the most that Quinn all the more fiercely promised herself that she would not become like her. Her daughter would know that beauty wasn't about how much she weighed or how tan she was. Her daughter wouldn't have to put aside the feelings she felt for someone because he wasn't deemed 'suitable' by her parents because of his religion. Her daughter would never have to live in constant fear of what her parents thought, and her daughter would _never_ lie awake in bed at night, wondering if her parents ever spoke about her, ever thought about her or if they still loved her.

For as often as Quinn dreamt about her mother or what _she _would be like as a mother, she never once dreamt of her father. She reasoned that this was because she had a constant, nagging fear of being like her mother, but knew that Puck would never be like her father. Once, it seemed so long ago to her now, she had told Mr. Schue's psycho wife that a girl really needed a good father. She was not only speaking for her daughter, but for herself, as well. Once upon a time, she thought her dad was a good person, but then he changed, or maybe, she had. Quinn could easily picture Puck scaring monsters from under a bed or out of a closet. Her father merely told her they weren't real and plugged in a nightlight, which only scared her more because it made dark shadows appear on her bedroom ceiling. Quinn could hear Puck softly humming lullabies and silly songs. Her father was too busy to even show up to a few of her dance recitals.

In some ways, Quinn wished her father had met Puck, had known he was her baby's father (did he even know now?), because, years down the road when she knew she would be guilted into celebrating a birthday or holiday or wedding with her parents, they would see that they were completely wrong about people like him. They would see how happy she was and realize that maybe, just maybe, Puck wasn't just 'that Jewish boy who gets into trouble all the time'.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Mrs. Puckerman asked.

"What?" she replied, snapping back to reality upon hearing her name. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Just wondering if you were alright. You're quieter than usual."

"I'm just tired, I guess, but I don't know why. I'm getting enough sleep at night."

"Maybe it's because you're lugging a whole other person around with you. I remember when I had Sara that I started getting really tired around the eighth month. Easy stuff would just wear me out."

"Ugh, I know!" Quinn agreed. "I get winded from walking down the hall to class sometimes, and then, when I get home, especially after glee, I'm so tired."

"I know you've got homework, but you should try taking a short cat nap as soon as you get home from school. Lie down in bed, make sure it's nice and dark, and turn on some soothing music. You'd be surprised at what a twenty-minute nap can do."

"I think I'll have to try that tomorrow."

"Let me know how it works for you," Puck's mom said. "Oh and by the way, I hope you realize that you're not paying for the bedding and stuff today."

"But," Quinn began to argue. "I have…"

"I know you have money and I know where it comes from."

_Damnit Puck,_ Quinn thought. "Really, it's OK. It's my way of sticking it to them."

"Quinn, I'm not taking _no_ for an answer. Think of it as a present."

"But you've already done so much for Puck and I. You let us turn your basement into an apartment."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that this is a present for my granddaughter and not for you and Noah. Just smile and say _thank you_."

"Thank you," Quinn finally conceded, smiling at how similar Puck and his mother were when they were both set on getting their way. She silently hoped that it was something her daughter would inherit someday, too.

It was later than she expected when Quinn finally came home and she was beat from walking up and down the aisles of Babies 'R' Us. She figured Puck would be home soon, but she just wanted to take a quick shower. While she didn't have the time to soak in a nice warm tub, Quinn always felt like the warm water soothed her back. She left the bathroom door open as she turned on the tap and let the water come up to temperature before she slid her robe off and carefully stepped into the warm shower, closing the curtain behind her. Quinn was in the shower for less than five minutes when she heard Puck's voice.

"Quinn, you in here?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time babe, I can wait."

Knowing how gross Puck always felt when he came home from work, Quinn quickly lathered her face wash in her hands and spread it across her nose, cheeks and forehead. She closed her eyes tightly as she rinsed the suds from her skin. Quinn felt a rush of cool air across her back and turned to ensure that the curtain was completely closed when she bumped into Puck.

"What the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed, nearly stumbling over him. "You don't have any clothes on."

"Well, duh," Puck said, steadying Quinn with one of his hands. "Did you expect me to shower with my clothes on?"

"I told you I'd be done in a few minutes. You said you could wait."

"Maybe I lied," he said running his fingers up and down her arms.

"Puck, come on, I look gross," she replied, turning away from him.

"Like hell you do, quite the opposite."

Puck began to move his hands across Quinn's back and she was grateful when they lingered on the sore small of her back and he gently increased the pressure. _Somehow,_ she thought. _He always knows where the right spot is._

"You're just saying that."

"Have I ever," Puck whispered into her ear. "While completely sober, said anything to you that I didn't really mean?"

"No," Quinn reluctantly admitted. "I'm just…_so_ fat. I just don't want you to look at me like this."

"I'm pretty sure you were OK with it last week."

"It was dark and we were in bed."

"Quinn," Puck said, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently turning her around. "I don't love you anymore in the dark than I do in the light. I actually _prefer_ being able to see you."

"Yeah?" she asked with a little laugh.

"Yeah. You're still the hottest MILF around."

"You're not such a bad DILF yourself."

"Did you just call me a _DILF_?"

"Yes. Yes, I believe I did."

"I'm such a bad influence on you."

"I think there's a song that says _if you want to be a good girl, get yourself a bad boy_. I'm pretty sure the Backstreet Boys sang it."

"Wow, Quinn. If you wanna kill the mood a little bit more, why don't you just bring up N*Sync, too."

"Shut up. I'm done," Quinn said with a wicked grin as she stepped out of the shower, reaching back to adjust the temperature. "Why don't I just help you cool down a bit."

"You're and evil woman Quinn Fabray!" Puck shouted as his body was pelted with freezing water.

"But you love me."

"Yes, you and your evil, evil ways," he muttered as the water warmed up again.

"You two need to come to the auditorium right now!" Rachel said, running up to Puck and Quinn after school on Monday.

"Why?" Quinn asked, closing her locker. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but Vocal Adrenaline is doing some sort of throw down. This is urgent!"

Puck and Quinn exchanged curious glances before shrugging and following Rachel down the hallway to the auditorium. Part of the club had already assembled there, with Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina completing the group.

"Jesse?" Rachel asked when she saw her on-again off-again boyfriend on the stage with the rest of the kids from Carmel. "What are you doing up there with them?"

"I've transferred back to Carmel High, Rachel. I'm sorry that it's come to this, but you guys were awful to me."

_Yeah, because you we see you for the jackass that you really are," _Quinn thought, not bothering to listen to the rest of his speech. She noticed Puck's jaw clenching and unclenching though most of Vocal Adrenaline's performance of _Another One Bites the Dust_, and laid a calming hand on his upper arm.

"This is bad," she whispered to him and he nodded.

"We're fucked," he replied, but continued to stare daggers at the opposing glee club.

"It's a Carmel High tradition," Artie explained as they all moped towards the choir room. "They psyche out the competition a few weeks before the big show. They call it a _funkification_, meaning they show us what they've got and we spiral into a deep, black funk."

"Yeah," Finn offered, trying to stay cool. "Yeah, we used to do the same thing to the other football teams, you know, try and get inside their heads before the big game, pull little pranks to intimidate them."

"Yeah, well the difference was our football team sucked," Puck pointed out. "Those guys are golden."

"Come on; keep your heads up guys. It's going to take more than that to get us into a funk."

Before Kurt could even complete his thought, he and the other glee clubbers were stopped dead in their tracks as they gazed upon their choir room, which was strewn from top to bottom, side to side with toilet paper.

Mr. Schue tried to convince the team to brush it off as a harmless prank, but Quinn agreed with Tina, it did feel like someone had violated her home. Add that, together with the fact that Coach Sylvester was already trying to turn the choir room into a _trophy annex_ and it all equaled a pretty craptastic Monday.

"We need to hit them back just like they hit us," Mr. Schue exclaimed the next day as he tried to pull them out of their funk.

"So you want us to TP _their_ choir room?" Quinn asked.

As Mr. Schue tried to think of a _cooler_ solution, Puck was making plans of his own. He knew it would come down to him. Revenge, fear, the merciless infliction of pain, those were _his _kingdoms, or at least they used to be. He was trying to be a better guy for his daughter, but this called for action. After all, he didn't want his daughter to think he was a pussy. Puck knew that he and Finn would have to put the past firmly behind them (why was he still mad? Oh yeah, the knocking up his girlfriend thing) and join forces to defend the honor of New Directions.

"Yo, Finn," he said after glee as he raced out the door after him. "We need to do something about this."

"I agree, got any ideas?"

"Did you forget who you're talking to? Of course I have an idea. We're gonna slash their fucking tires."

"Noah Jacob Puckerman," he heard from behind him. _Shit, shit, shit. _ "What are you doing?"

"Nothing?"

"Try again."

"Trying to find a way to get back at Vocal Adrenaline."

"And you think slashing their tires is a good idea?"

Finn stood motionless. He remembered all too well a couple of times when he saw Quinn get like that and it scared him shitless. Puck didn't mind. In fact, he thought it was sort of hot, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that now.

"We need to stand up for ourselves."

"Would you _like_ to go to jail before our daughter is even born?"

"No," he sighed. "So you want us to sit back and do nothing?"

"Whoa, I never said that. I just want you to do something that may not result in a ride in the back of a police car."

"Got any better ideas?"

"Actually," Quinn said with a gleam in her eyes that even Finn recognized from her old Head Bitch In Charge days. "I do."

After their birthing class, Quinn drove them to meet up with Finn at the Super Wal-Mart. No one seemed to notice or care that all three of them were dressed in black pants and hoodies as Quinn led them through the aisles until she found what she was looking for.

"Alright, just start piling the saran wrap in the cart," she ordered.

"How are we going to pay for enough saran wrap for twenty-six Range Rovers?" Finn asked.

"We are only doing six, including Jesse's, and of course, the bank of Russell Fabray is always open for business."

"What if the cashier gets suspicious?"

"What if you stop being a pussy," Puck said.

"We'll just tell them it's for a bake sale or something," Quinn reasoned.

"Yeah or maybe like a sandwich sale, or, _maybe_, we're stocking up for the apocalypse."

"Dude, maybe you just shouldn't talk."

"Yeah, OK."

Luckily, the dopey, half-stoned looking college dropout didn't question their strange purchase, but Quinn threw in a magazine and pack of gum for good measure. Finn climbed into the back of her car and she drove the three of them to the Carmel High Parking lot. Thankfully, it was barely nine and Vocal Adrenaline's task master of a coach, also known as Rachel's biological mom, made them practice until midnight. Puck and Finn filed out of the car with their bags of saran wrap.

"You know what to do, right?" Quinn asked, rolling down her window.

"Yes," Puck assured her as he bent down to look at her. "When we start the last car I will send you a blank text message so you know when to come back and get us."

"And?"

"And, don't get caught."

"Good. Now be careful."

"Yup," he said, leaning into the car to kiss her.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno. Just seemed like something Bogie would do in an old movie."

"I'll see you soon."

"Let's do this," Puck said to Finn as he walked away from the car and pulled up his hood.

About two hours later, Puck sent the text that signaled Quinn to return. She pulled up just as they finished the last car and drove the three of them back to Wal-Mart so Finn could pick up his car.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" Quinn asked.

"Nah, we are stealthy. Brilliant plan for you to drive the getaway car."

"Well, I figured that if someone saw you and Finn, the two of you could easily run away. Me? Not so much."

"That's OK. Not everyone can be the wide receiver. A team needs a…hmmm," he paused, trying to think of a word to describe Quinn's position.

"Linebacker?"

"No. I'd say that you are the one who calls the plays."

"I can deal with that."

"We're like Bonnie and Clyde."

"Bonnie and Clyde were eventually tracked down and shot to death."

"Oh," Puck said. "I guess I fell asleep during that part of history. Whatever, we still kicked ass."

Quinn was working on a peer-to-peer review of her term paper with Rachel the next morning in their honors English class. Aside from Artie and Tina, who had already paired up, she was the most normal (and Quinn used that word loosely) classmate left, so she partnered with Rachel. They weren't actually getting much work done because Rachel kept bringing up her hatred for Jesse, something about wanting him to be eaten by a lion. Just as she was about to lose her patience, Quinn noticed a runner come into the classroom and hand a call slip to the teacher.

"Quinn?" Mrs. Haber called out in her nasally tone, waving the blue slip in the air. _Oh no,_ she thought. Green slips came from the deans, pink came from Miss Pillsbury, yellow from the teachers and blue call slips came from the principal's office. Calmly, she collected her books and the slip and walked down to Principal Figgins' office.

"Good morning, Mrs. Simcox," she tried to say sweetly to the secretary. "I got a call slip."

"Yes, Miss Fabray. You can go right in, they're waiting for you."

_They? Who is 'they'?_

Quinn turned the corner and slipped into Principal Figgins' office, only to be met not just by the administrator, but also by Puck, Finn, Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester _and_ Ms. Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline.

"Have a seat Quinn," Figgins said and gestured to the seat between Puck and Finn. She sat down, feeling a little light headed as she wondered whether or not she would be sick.

"Why is she here?" Puck asked, pointing a thumb in her direction. "She had nothing to do with it."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Ms. Corcoran spoke up. "Our night janitor saw a red Jetta pull away from the parking lot last night."

"That could have been anyone," Puck countered as Quinn remained silent, too stunned to speak.

"Mr. Puckerman," Figgins said. "It is more than just a coincidence that we looked through out parking permit records and there is only one student here who owns a red Jetta, Miss Fabray."

"Maybe it wasn't a student, maybe we got a ride from somebody else."

"Someone whose license plates read _QT PIE 93_?"

_Damn mom for thinking that was so cute when she picked it out,_ Quinn thought.

"I took her car without her knowing."

"Puck," she finally said. "Stop. I was driving. I dropped them off and picked them up. I'm responsible, too."

"But she only drove," Finn added. "And we asked her to do it. It's not really her fault."

"So she had nothing to do with the saran wrap or…fecal matter that was found on the door handles?" the principal asked.

"The _what_?" Quinn asked. "That is disgusting."

"Whatever, they deserved it."

"Puck, that's enough," Mr. Schue warned.

"A _few_ of my students TP-ed your choir room. You spread crap on the door handles of their Range Rovers and then saran wrapped them. Those were gifts for our win at sectionals."

"Nobody got hurt, it was a harmless prank."

"That's what they said about a young man in Chicago from 1871 who thought he'd play a harmless prank on the dairy cow of one Mrs. O'Leary. He successfully ignited its flatulence and a city _burned_, William. That young terrorist went on to become the first gay president of the United States, Abraham Lincoln."

Quinn, Puck and Finn exchanged confused looks during Coach Sylvester's tirade until Principal Figgins stopped her.

"Enough. These students have committed a felony by vandalizing property. They are hereby expelled."

"Expelled?" Quinn cried. "But nothing was damaged. I _can't_ be expelled."

"Wow, Q. First you get knocked up and then expelled. This has been a banner year for you," Coach Sylvester taunted.

"Look," Ms. Corcoran said. "I don't want anyone to get expelled. I'm not going to press charges. Maybe an in-school suspension?"

"Ms. Corcoran, you are as wise and magnanimous as you are beautiful," Figgins replied. "As for the three of you, your in-school suspension is effective immediately. Report to room 147 where you are to remain with the other delinquents for the rest of the day."

The trio walked together to the in-school suspension room, which was filled with WMHS's worst students on a daily basis. Puck had spent a few days there before and Finn had also served one day for a fight Puck had dragged him into freshman year. Even Puck had nothing on the students there. Quinn had never so much as gotten a detention in her life, let alone a suspension.

"Oh my God," she said upon entering. "What level of hell is this?"

"Take a seat you three," the room monitor said. "No talking, no eating, and no sleeping. You must be working on something."

"Umm, excuse me. Am I allowed to leave to use the washroom during the day?"

"No Blondie," one of the students said. "There's a bucket in the back of the room for that."

"Shut it Meyers!" Puck defended.

"Knock it off you two! Yes, Miss Fabray. If _you_ need to use the facilities you may sign out and do so, but you must sign back in."

Quinn took a seat in the very back row, flanked on either side by Puck and Finn, who still felt an odd, non-romantic urge to protect her. Puck waited until the monitor dozed off before he spoke.

"I thought saran wrapping wasn't a crime."

"Yeah? So did I. I'm not the one who smeared shit on the cars," Quinn hissed back. "That is disgusting."

"Come on guys," Finn interjected. "This could be a lot worse. We are only in here for the day."

"We are _so_ not telling your mom about this," Quinn said to Puck.

"Like I was going to?"

Quinn simply shrugged and pulled out her Geometry book in order to try and teach herself the lesson for the day, hoping her time in suspension would pass quickly.

After school, the group made their way to the choir room. With Regionals just a few weeks away, the glee club had started to meet for at least a little while every day. They joined the rest of the team in their continued communal depressive funk.

"_FUNK_," Mr. Schue scribbled on the board. "Use it in a sentence. Come on. Rachel?"

"This cheese smells funky."

"That's because it's fromunda cheese," Puck laughed, earning himself a quick jab in the ribs from Quinn and a reprimand from Rachel.

"Shut it Puckerman!"

"OK, OK. I was thinking more along the lines of Vocal Adrenaline sure has put us all in a funk."

"I'm so depressed, I've worn the same outfit twice this week," Kurt said, staring off into space.

"What if I told you that I knew how we could shove it right back down their throats? New Directions is about the make their funk, the P Funk. We are gonna get _funked _up. The only way to do that is to beat them at Regionals. Vocal Adrenaline has never once done a funk number. They're a machine, a collective, synthesized, soulless beat. Funk is soul meets anger. Its passion is in its emotion and Vocal Adrenaline doesn't perform with any. So you have you assignment. I want you guys to turn McKinley High into _Funky Town!_ Fill this place up with the best, funk, soul and classic R&B numbers you can find."

"You guys can relax," Mercedes said. "I got this one covered."

"Hold on a second, I want a chance to get funky and soulful, too!" Quinn said. She was tired of always being left out of the equation for musical numbers or being pushed to the side. She was hurt when everyone laughed at her.

"Good one, Quinn," Mercedes chuckled. "It even sounds funny when you say it."

"You said funk and soul were all about passion and emotion. I have plenty of emotions! Look at me."

"Let's be honest, when white people try to be funky, you end up with KC and the Sunshine Band."

"Hey, I love Boogie Shoes," Artie joked.

"Mercedes' racism aside," Quinn said gritting her teeth. "Puck and I will have something prepared tomorrow."

"We will?" he asked, only to be met with Quinn's 'just agree with me if you ever want to have sex again' look. "I mean, _yeah, _we will."

"Alright," Mr. Schue said. "Quinn and Puck go first."

"So, I hope you have an idea for a song to sing," Puck said, slightly tagging behind Quinn as she left the choir room.

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

"The last time we used your plan, we wound up in the principal's office."

"If you're trying to be funny, you're going to end up on the couch tonight," Quinn snapped at him. "And I _will_ tell you mom about our lovely day in suspension."

"Umm, hello, _you_ would get in trouble, too."

"Yes, but your mom can slap the crap out of you and not me."

"Fine, I was just kidding."

"I know," Quinn sighed. "I'm just in a bad mood like everyone else. I do have a song idea though."

"Awesome, we can work on it when I get off work tonight. Since we rock, it won't take us that long."

Puck came home that night to find Quinn pulling the sheets off of their bed and throwing them into a pile by the door.

"What are you doing, babe?" he asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"Well, the books tell me that I'm _nesting_, but to me, it's just a cruel form of OCD."

"So how much did you clean tonight?"

"Nothing else really. I just folded some of the clothes your grandma sent down."

"You did that this weekend."

"I know," Quinn shrugged. "But, I had them separated by outfit, which was so impractical. What if she just needs a new shirt, you know? So _this_ time, I separated them by color."

"Great idea."

"Don't mock me, I don't like it," she said catching a whiff of an aroma floating through the air. "What's that smell?"

"Hmm," Puck replied. "I dunno. There might be a personal pan pizza for you on the counter."

"What kind?"

"I asked them for whatever one came with a whole pig on it, so they gave me the meatlover's one. It has pepperoni, sausage, ham, more sausage, bacon and even some beef for good measure."

"You're the best," Quinn said, kissing his cheek as she squeezed by him. After she finished her pizza, graciously sharing half of one of the four slices with Puck, they went upstairs to practice their song.

"What are you two up to?" Mrs. Puckerman asked as she came down from her room, dressed in her scrubs.

"Quinn and I are singing a duet for glee tomorrow."

"How fun! What song?"

"Well, Mr. Schue wanted us to sing some funky, soulful, R&B type music, so I picked _It Takes Two_ by Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston," Quinn answered.

"I love that song! We used to boogie to that song when I was your age," Puck's mom said demonstrating her horribly laughable dance moves.

"Puck, you didn't tell me you inherited your stellar moves from your mom."

"Yeah, I was pretty groovy back in my day. I'd show you pictures of my 'fro but, as usual, I'm running late. Can you two make sure Sara is actually studying for her social studies test tomorrow and not just talking to her friends on the phone until midnight?"

"Yup, mom," Puck assured her. "Don't worry."

Mrs. Puckerman gave each of them a quick peck of the cheek before hurrying out the door.

"Alright," Quinn said, sitting down on the piano bench. "Let's get started."

"OK guys, settle down," Mr. Schue said. "Quinn and Puck, why don't you get us started."

"Sometimes," Quinn began as she and Puck walked to the center of the room. "It's great to want to do things by yourself, to be independent. You think it makes you feel better, stronger, for having done something alone."

"But then," Puck continued. "Someone comes along and shows you that having a partner in crime can be twice as nice. Our little ditty is _It Takes Two_ by Mr. Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston."

Quinn: One can have a dream, baby  
Puck: Two can make that dream so real  
Quinn: One can talk about bein' in love  
Puck: Two can say how it really feels  
Quinn: One can wish upon a star  
Puck: Two can make that wish come true, yeah  
Quinn: One can stand alone in the dark  
Puck: Two can make the light shine through

It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
To make a dream come true, just takes two

Quinn: One can have a broken heart, livin' in misery  
Puck: Two can really ease the pain like a perfect remedy  
Quinn: One can be alone in a car, on a night like these all alone  
Puck: Two can make just any place seem just like bein' at home

It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
To make a dream come true, just takes two

Just takes two, just takes two

Quinn: One can go out to a movie, lookin' for a special treat  
Puck: Two can make that single movie somethin' really kinda sweet  
Quinn: One can take a walk in the moonlight, thinkin' that it's really nice  
Puck: But two walkin' hand-in-hand is like addin' just a pinch of spice

It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
To make a dream come true, just takes two

After glee rehearsal Puck went with Quinn to her doctor's appointment. Like with their birthing classes, which we thankfully almost over, he was extremely uncomfortable sitting in the waiting room. He knew what the other moms and dads were thinking. No doubt their thoughts included the words _tramp, slut, loser _and_ asshole._ Luckily, Quinn seemed to be blissfully oblivious to most of the things going on around her because she was too busy looking at a baby catalogue.

"Puck, I think you should get her this shirt," she said nudging him.

"Why?"

"Because, it says _Sorry boys, my dad won't let me date until I'm 30_."

"Damn straight. In fact, we should send her to an all girls' school."

"You're being ridiculous," Quinn laughed. Before Puck had the opportunity to defend himself, the nurse called Quinn's name and they were led back to the exam room. He waited patiently while she changed and watched her nose and forehead scrunch up in disgust when the nurse took her weight. Puck actually liked Quinn's nurse. She had the same one each time they visited and the woman was always kind to both of them, never judging the young teens with arrogant looks or by talking down to them.

"Getting excited, dad?" she asked as Puck offered his hand to help Quinn onto the exam table.

"Yeah, the nursery is almost ready. Just a few more finishing touches here and there."

"Wonderful, well, the doctor should be in shortly."

Quinn closed her eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths as she soothed her hands over her belly. Even though she had started coming to the doctor every other week and things were completely normal, there was always a hint of worry in the back of her mind that something would go wrong. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt Puck's hand fall over one of hers.

"Are you ready to get your picture taken Beth? He asked in the gentle voice that made Quinn's heart melt. After no more than five minutes, the doctor came in and asked Quinn a series of questions before performing the ultrasound.

"As you can see, the baby's head is facing down, which is a good sign because it means she's already getting ready to be born. It also explains why you said you feel like you're getting kicked in the ribs now. Technically speaking, everything is progressing normally. If your little girl wanted to be born tomorrow she would only have to spend a few extra days in the hospital for her lungs to continue to develop, but let's try to keep her in there until June, OK? Are you still getting mild exercise?"

"Yes, I still do glee club, but our coach isn't too hard on me or anything. We have a big competition two weeks from Saturday, is it still OK for me to compete?"

"As long as you are feeling up to it, Quinn. You know you body and your limits better than anyone else does. Any other questions?"

"I've got one," Puck said. Ever since he had asked about sex a couple of months back, he had been pretty quiet at the doctor's visits, but he was really curious about something. "I read that, like, her senses are all developed. Does that mean that she can hear me?"

"Yes, that's right."

"So, I could play music for her and she could hear it?"

"Absolutely," the doctor nodded and smiled. "In fact, studies have shown that playing peaceful music for babies in utero can help to calm them down. Also, playing the same songs after the baby is born can have similar effects."

"Awesome," Puck said, squeezing Quinn's hand. "She's going to come out singing _Stairway to Heaven_."

"Good choice. Now, if you two don't have any other questions, I will see you in two weeks."

"Puck, when you come out, can you grab my history notebook for me?" Quinn called into the bedroom later that night. When Puck came into their living room he was holding her notebook, his iPod and a pair of old headphones. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see," he said kneeling down next to her and fiddling with the iPod. When he had selected a song, he set it down and picked up the headphones. As Quinn arched her eyebrow in curiosity, he stretched the headphones over her t-shirt clad belly and held them in place with one hand while pressing 'play' with the other. "Rock on baby girl."

"Do I even have to ask what it is?" Quinn asked, running her hand down his mohawk.

"Don't worry. I'll play some classical stuff, too."

"I guess it could be worse. At least it isn't the theme from Super Mario Brothers."

"Oh, actually I have a pretty sweet acoustic version of that on here."

"You would."

"So, one month to go," Puck said, ignoring Quinn's jab. "Are you ready?"

"Yes and no. I'm _so_ done with being pregnant, it's not even funny."

"I think you look hot."

"Easy for you to say," Quinn sighed. "You don't have a near panic attack midway through the morning because you're worried that your shoes don't match since you can't see your feet."

"Do you think, when school starts next fall, you'll be a Cheerio again?" Puck asked carefully. He never usually allowed himself to look that far ahead, but tonight, after hearing and realizing that their daughter was so close to being born, he let himself.

"No," Quinn replied easily.

"Because you think you won't have time? If that's the case, I'll quit football and stay home with her so you can do it. We suck anyway and you guys are really good."

"_They_ are really good, and I appreciate the offer, but I'm not a Cheerio anymore. It's not who I am. I don't want to be a part of something that gets ahead by putting other people down, especially when those people are my real friends. What kind of a mom would that make me?"

"I know, you're right, I just thought you always looked smokin' in your uniform."

"Well, I mean," Quinn blushed. "I _do_ still have it, somewhere. I could be your own personal cheering section."

"I could dig that," Puck smiled. "Hey, Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…" he paused.

"What is it?"

"Do you think she's gonna be cool?"

"Yeah," Quinn replied with a giggled, thinking of the way Puck always talked about how _awesome_ the two of them were. "I mean, she's going to have _us_ for parents, right?"

"You sound like me."

"Now, _that's _ a scary thought."

"You love it," Puck said, inching towards her.

"I love _you_," she relied, closing the gap between them with a sweet kiss.

"I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12 Part I

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 12 Part I. I really wanted to have something up by the end of the week but I was only able to finish part of the chapter because of other commitments this weekend. After looking at what I had written, I decided that it would make sense to put Chapter 12 up in at least two parts because there is so much material to cover and I want to do it all justice. On a side note, I've gone through and begun to revise all of the chapters. I've worked out the spelling and grammar mistakes (you guys should call me out on my inability to type what I have written on paper!) I also noticed that the breaks I had inserted into the story in word didn't show up in the story so it all just flowed together stupidly. I've started to fix that as well so spread the word to your friends that the first three chapters are fixed! Finally, I wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. From the looks of it you want me to continue with the story of Puck and Quinn after the birth of Beth and I have decided to give it a go. Like I said, there will be a few more parts to this chapter and then I will probably make the next step in the "saga" its own story. Phew, that was a lot, but I felt like I had some explaining to do! Thanks again, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the new season would have started already!  
**

"_Well Quinn, it looks like you've gained a few libbies," Coach Sylvester said._

"_What? That's not possible. I couldn't have," Quinn stammered. _

"_It is and you did. You know I like you Q, but it is unacceptable for my head cheerleader to gain a few pounds. You have one week to lose it __and__ another pound or I'm demoting you."_

"_But Coach…"_

"_Next!" Sue Sylvester yelled as Quinn sulked off. _Wow, _Sue thought. _I love putting the fear of God, aka me, into impressionable young ladies. Maybe if she could actually read the metric measurements, she would know that she lost two pounds, not gained them. That was almost too easy.

_Quinn went to her locker and pulled out her phone, searching for Finn's number._

"_Hey Quinn, what's up?"_

"_Can you come over tonight? I know you have a game in the morning, but I just want to hang out."_

"_Uhh, sorry, I kinda told Rachel that I would work on something for glee with her," Finn blurted out._

"_Are you serious? You would rather hang out with that transvestite than with me?"_

"_No! I mean, I already told her I would, it's just that…"_

"_Just that what, Finn? I'm your girlfriend. Do you want to start dating her now?"_

"_What? No, but glee is kinda important to me."_

"_Save it. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with man hands," Quinn snapped and flung her phone into her locker._

"_Such violence," came a voice from behind her, causing her to jump. "Sorry. Something wrong?"_

"_No, nothing's wrong."_

"_I think your phone would beg to differ."_

"_Very funny, Puck," Quinn replied sarcastically. _

"_I try. So what's got you in a tizzy?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Translation? Finn."_

_Not just him, it's…never mind. You don't want to hear about it."_

"_Would I bother asking if I didn't?"_

_Quinn smiled, she knew Puck was a smooth talker, a ladies' man who always knew the right thing to say, but lately, he seemed… different. She has known him since they were in Kindergarten, but they were never really friends. Now that she was dating Finn and her boyfriend and Puck were best friends, they had started seeing a lot more of one another and talked occasionally. Puck was different than most of the guys she knew at school. He didn't fall over and worship at her feet like everyone else did, he treated her like a human being. Sometimes, when he wasn't drunk at a party, she actually liked talking to him, and that is exactly how he ended up coming to her house that night after school. _

"_Why did you bring those?" Quinn asked when she opened the door, still dressed in her uniform, pointing to a four pack of wine coolers._

"_I dunno," Puck shrugged. "Because I didn't think you would like beer."_

Again, _Quinn thought. _Strangely thoughtful in his own way.

"_My parents are out of town visiting my sister. She and her husband just moved into a new house near Parma. I had to stay behind because of the game tomorrow."_

"_Cool, so is Finn coming over later?" Puck asked as he was led to the family room and plopped down next to Quinn on the sofa. _

"_No, he's with Rachel Berry, working on something for that stupid glee club."_

"_Rachel Berry? Isn't she like psycho?"_

"_My point exactly. I try to tell him about my crap day and he doesn't even care."_

"_Do you want one of these before you tell me about it?" Puck asked, gesturing to the wine coolers._

"_No, but I might take one after," Quinn replied. She'd never had alcohol before, even at parties. Her parents watched her like a hawk, but they weren't there at the moment and how much alcohol could a wine cooler really have in it? "You know how we have to weigh in every week for Cheerios? Well, Coach Sylvester told me that I gained two pounds this week. Not just one, but __two__! She said I have a week to lose the ones that I gained, plus another one or she will demote me from head cheerleader."_

"_Fuck her."_

"_And then, like I said, to top it all off, Finn is hanging out with It tonight."_

"_And you're just stuck with me," Puck smiled. _

"_I wouldn't exactly say I'm 'stuck with you'."_

"_Yeah?" That was music to Puck's ears. He didn't really know what was wrong with him lately, but he found himself really drawn to Quinn. Yeah, she was his best friend's girl, but said best friend wasn't exactly being the shining example of a boyfriend at the moment. Who in their right mind would hang out with Rachel Berry, for whatever reason, when they could hang out with Quinn Fabray? She deserved someone better, someone who actually gave her the time of day. Puck had always been a bit of a player, OK, a big player, but he would gladly give it up for the one girl he could never have._

"_Yeah," Quinn said, regaining his attention. "I mean, I could make you leave whenever I want."_

"_Very funny. So do you want one of these?"_

"_Sure. Wait, how many calories are in one of those?"_

_Puck grabbed a bottle from the pack and scanned the label. He picked at the corner of it, peeled it off of the bottle, wadded it up and shoved it into his pocket before handing the drink to her._

"_Zero," he grinned._

"_Liar," she replied, but began to twist open her cap as Puck did the same. Quinn brought the bottle up to her lips when he stopped her._

"_Wait a second. We need to make a toast."_

"_What should we toast to?"_

"_Hmmm, how about just to us."_

"_Us?" Quinn questioned with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yep. Us. Right here, right now, living in the moment," Puck said as he clinked his bottle against hers."_

"_Cheers."_

_Quinn was surprised at how easy it was for her to talk to Puck, he was just so natural around her. Before she knew it, he was letting his hand, which had been stretched on the back of the couch, softly brush against her shoulder and she didn't stop him._

"_I don't know why you let Coach Sylvester get to you. She's crazy, you're definitely not fat."_

"_You don't think so?"_

"_Of course not." _

"_Why are you being so nice? Why aren't you like this all the time?"_

"_Why aren't you?"_

"_No fair," Quinn laughed. "I was the one asking the questions."_

"_Not only are you not fat," Puck said, boldly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You're really pretty."_

_In a split second, Puck's lips brushed over hers gently. He pulled away, his hand still cupping her face, and looked at her. He half expected her to slap him and tell him to leave; but instead, she leaned in and kissed him back. _

_Quinn had made out with Finn before, but this was different. She felt like her skin was on fire as Puck kissed her neck. Yes, she had made out with Finn before, but she had never taken him by the hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom. She let Puck gently press her against the bed and even wrapped her arms around his neck, before the warning bells went off in her head. _

"_We can't do this."_

"_Yes, we can. Do you need another wine cooler?"_

"_I'm president of the celibacy club, I took a vow."_

"_So did Santana and Brittany," Puck shrugged. "And I did them."_

"_What about Finn, he's your best friend," she said, looking for any reason that would show that what they were doing should be wrong. _

"_Come on, we're in high school. Do you think either one of us is going to give a damn about Finn in three years? Life's just a bunch of experiences, you know? You don't get a gold medal at the end for being good. You just get dead."_

"_OK," Quinn heard a voice that sounded like her own reply. "But you can't tell anyone, I can't lose my rep."_

"_Our, secret baby."_

"_Wait. What about protection?" Maybe part of her was still sane after all._

"_Trust me, I got it," Puck assured her. "This isn't just another hook up for me."_

_When Quinn heard those eight words and the sincerity behind them, she didn't think twice and didn't look back. Puck gently took her hair out of its high ponytail and it fell delicately onto the pillowcase. At some point, their clothes were gone and Puck had moved in between her legs, whispering into her ear that it would probably hurt a little before kissing her lobe. It did hurt, a lot, actually, but Puck was gentler than Quinn had ever thought he was capable of. After a few minutes of discomfort and pain, something finally began to feel good and she couldn't help but feel a little dirty when she let a moan slip past her lips. This was a sin, it __had__ to be, it was wrong, she knew it was wrong, but being with Puck felt so right at the same time. His strong arms held her tight and Quinn just seemed to fit perfectly against his body and it was like they were supposed to be that way. It was over sooner that she expected it to be and she gasped just before Puck groaned her name and rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily._

_Puck rolled to the side, pulling her closer to him, at the same time waiting for her to tell him that it was a mistake and that he needed to go, but she never did, so he stayed. He __never__ stayed afterward, but with Quinn, it was different. He felt that if he moved away from her, it would break whatever it was that they had shared, and he wanted to keep that feeling for as long as possible. Puck was surprised when Quinn sighed and settled deeper into him without saying a word before falling asleep. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The faint sound of her phone alarm ringing on her nightstand woke Quinn from her peaceful sleep. Thankfully, she had it set to go off every day at 6:45 am. The motion of her bolting up in bed caused Puck to wake up with a start as well._

"_What time is it?" he asked, rubbing some sleep from his eyes._

"_Almost seven. Shit, I have to be at school in less than an hour to start warm ups."_

"_Ditto, I don't know why we have Saturday morning games."_

_Quinn barely had time to register and remember the events from the previous night as she scrambled out of bed, grabbing a blanket off the end of it to cover herself on the way to the bathroom. Puck took the opportunity to find his clothes and dress. Quickly, he shot a text to his mom, who would soon be getting off of work, that he had left early for the game to have breakfast with some guys from the team. _Thank God Sara stays with Aunt Hannah of Friday nights,"_ he thought. Quinn emerged almost shyly from the bathroom, dressed once again in her Cheerios uniform, hair tied back into a tight pony tail._

"_Do you have your stuff?" she asked as she threw a few items into her Cheerios duffle bag. "Because I really need to get going."_

"_Yeah, I'm all set."_

_They walked in an awkward silence to the front door before Quinn turned around and placed a hand on Puck's chest. _

"_About last night," she began._

"_Don't worry. It was a one-time thing. I get it, our secret is safe with me."_

"_It's just that," Quinn sighed, momentarily searching for an explanation. "I'm dating Finn, and he's your best friend. It would kill him if he ever found out."_

"_Yeah, I get it," Puck said, taking her hands in his and gliding his thumbs over them as he pulled close and kissed her one last time._

"_I'll, umm, see you at the game," Quinn said with a sad smile as she opened the door for him._

"_Yeah, I'll see you later, Quinn."_

"Quinn? Quinn?" Mr. Schue called, snapping her back to reality. "Are you alright?"


	13. Chapter 12 Part II

**A/N: Chapter 12 Part II! Hope you enjoy it. Part three might be up soon as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee  
**

"Quinn? Quinn?" Mr. Schue called, snapping her back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"It's been a long year," Quinn noted, slowly turning around and grabbing a stack of paper plates and napkins.

"Oh, do you need any help with that?"

"I'm not due for another month. I think I can handle a stack of plates."

Quinn joined the rest of the glee club and set the plates next to the pizzas on the coffee table. She sat in an arm chair as Puck perched on one of the arms and slid and arm around her.

"Doesn't anyone want pizza?" Mr. Schue asked, but no one moved a muscle from their seat. "OK, let's get started."

Mr. Schue tried hard to get everyone excited about picking a set list for Regionals, but after Tina and Rachel practically broke down, the topic shifted to what their favorite parts of glee club were.

"My favorite part of glee club is that I never have to worry about fitting in because you guys are like family to me. You took me in for some God unknown reason and I love you all," Quinn sniffed as tears rolled freely over her cheeks. Puck took one of Quinn's hands in his and squeezed it comfortingly.

"The thing about glee that I like the most is that I don't have to be an ass anymore, instead, I get to be a badass with all of you. We seriously know how to rock and we've got each other's backs."

It had been a long time since Quinn cried as much as she did and by the end of the night she was certain that she and the rest of the girls (and Kurt, of course) had gone through an entire box of tissues. Sometimes they laughed, like when they finally told Brittany that misogynists didn't give massages, or when Mr. Schue brought out the wigs the guys wore for the Hair/Crazy in Love number and their KISS song. Mostly, they talked about their favorite numbers or their least favorite numbers.

"What are we going to do if we don't place?" Quinn asked Puck on their drive home.

"I really don't know. We can't think like that. Coach Sylvester is just one of four judges and we _only_ need to place, we don't have to win. Even if she puts us last, we still have a shot."

"You're right. We can't go into this feeling like we've already been defeated."

"Hopefully, we'll figure out what songs to sing tomorrow. That gives us a week and a half to practice. We can do this."

"Do you think Dairy Queen is still open?" Quinn asked. "I wasn't really hungry for pizza at Mr. Schue's, but now I'm wanting ice cream."

"Yeah, I've learned from experience that the one on second street is open until eleven," Puck replied with a smile. "You must be feeling better."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're hungry."

"_I'm_ not the one who's hungry. _Your_ daughter is the one who wants the ice cream."

"Here we go again," Puck said with feigned frustration. "She's totally "She's totally _your_ daughter with the way she kicks like crazy when she's 'hungry'."

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"Of course not," Puck grinned. "I'm saying that I wouldn't put it past you to kick me if you wanted something."

"If it was the only effective way to get you to do something, then yes, I would kick you, but I have other, more effective ways of getting what I want," Quinn replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day in glee rehearsal, Mr. Schue came to the group with a virtual revelation. He told them about how far they had come as a group, how much they had accomplished and how, win or lose at Regionals, the journey they took together is what mattered the most. It was decided that they would sing a Journey medley, including _Don't Stop Believin', Faithfully, _anda mash up of _Any Way You Want It_ and _Lovin', Touchin' Squeezing_.

"Now," Mr. Schue said. "I've divided this up based on who I think will sing the lines the best and who sounds the best together."

"Shocker," Santana scoffed. "Finn and Rachel and Puck and Quinn. Biased much, Mr. Schue?"

"Jealous much?" Quinn fired back before even Rachel could open her mouth.

"That's enough ladies," Mr. Schue mediated. "Santana, I'm sorry, but I'm sticking to what I've chosen. Rachel and Finn and Quinn and Puck have a natural chemistry that I think the judges will really appreciate."

"Yeah, until Tubber's water breaks all over the stage."

"I'm not even due for a month! Why don't you just sleep with one of the judges if you're so worried about us winning?"

_Damn I love Quinn when she gets pissed off, as long as it's not at me,_ Puck thought. _She looks so hot._

"Guys, come on. We're a team. Now, my decision is final. Santana, if you would turn the page, you would see that you _do_ have a solo later on in _Don't Stop_."

"Fine, whatever."

The team practiced their songs and dance routines for the next week and a half and Quinn was glad to be partnered with Puck for the dances. It wasn't that she minded dancing with Kurt, he was a lot of fun, but each day she moved closer to her due date, she grew more and more clumsy and uneasy with her own body. It was comforting to have Puck's strong hands to guide her through the steps for _Don't Stop _and the mash up.

_One month,_ she thought. In one month her life would change even more drastically than it already had. Unfortunately, the rest of the world didn't stop so that she could await the birth of her daughter in peace. In just over a week there would be Regionals, followed closely the following week by finals exams and _then_ she would have a week off to relax and prepare. She was fortunate that she had kept her grades up because WMHS had a policy stating that any student in an honors class who maintained a percentage of 93% or above was exempt from taking a final exam. That only left her with Spanish (which was not offered at the honors level until junior year) and Geometry (which she had a 91.5% in). Quinn knew that she could fail her Spanish final and still receive and A, not only because her percentage was so high, but because she seriously doubted that Mr. Schue would give her anything less. She was relieved to only have to worry about taking two exams. Although Puck's grades were better than he would ever admit to anyone but Quinn, he stilled had to take all of his exams because he was only in the accelerated level of classes.

Quinn's moods alternated between nervous and excited on an hourly basis. One moment, she wouldn't wait to hold her little girl in her arms and the next, she was worried that she would drop her, that she would put the diaper on wrong or that she would cry constantly. Puck's constant reassurance that they would be "badass parents" was only so helpful for so long.

"Quinn, listen to me," he said to her one night while she sat in between his legs while she rubbed her back. "I think you've read every book ever written that we could find at Barnes and Noble and the library. The nursery is done and waiting for her and we'll have all summer to figure out the rest of this."

"I _know_ you're right. We are more prepared and luckier than most kids in our situation. I just wish sometimes that she was already here."

"Be careful what you wish for," Puck whispered into her ear. "You know what I've heard can help with the onset of labor?"

"Spicy foods?" Quinn suggested, knowing that was not the answer he had in mind.

"Well, yeah, but I was thinking along more…_physical_ lines."

"I read somewhere that jumping jacks could help. That's physical, right?"

"I'm talking about sex, babe," he finally said, dropping a kiss onto her neck.

"Oh yeah. I think I did read that somewhere, but you can forget about it."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like a beached whale."

"But you don't look like one."

"I know that, and I know that you think I look sexy, but right now I can barely get comfortable enough to fall asleep at night and stay asleep."

"You're sure I can't change your mind?" Puck asked, folding his arms around her. Just as Quinn was about to speak, Puck's phone rang.

"Saved by the bell," she quipped.

"It's Finn," he said curiously reading the caller ID. "What's up dude?"

Quinn waited as Puck listened to Finn, his eyebrows furrowing together as he nodded. "OK, yeah, bring it over."

"What did he want?" she asked when he ended the call.

"He said he had something for you and he would explain more when he got here."

Quinn threw a white v-neck t-shirt on over her tank top but left her pink shorts on because she always felt hot lately. Finn didn't live far from Puck and by the time she changed and they went upstairs the doorbell rang. They opened the door to reveal Finn carrying a large box.

"God, that was heavy," he said, setting it down.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"No clue. My mom sends me to get the mail each night from our old house because it hasn't sold yet. When I got there, there was sitting at the door. It's addressed to you Quinn."

"Me?" Besides the fact that Quinn had moved out of Finn's house over five months ago, she would only come up with one person who would think she was still living there.

"Want me to open it?" Puck asked.

"Yeah."

Puck used his keys to poke through the tape and ripped open the box. It was filled with packing peanuts, but a pink envelope lay on top, the words _Quinn_ written in her mother's handwriting. He handed it to her and proceeded to pull out the pieces of a baby stroller and assemble manual.

"That looks super complex and nicer than my car," Finn remarked.

"It probably is," Quinn nodded. "This stroller runs for about six hundred dollars."

"You ordered it?"

"No, my mom did. Look, her card says _'dear Quinnie, I know this doesn't fix anything, but I wanted to do something for her. Love, Mom'_. She must have assumed that I was still living with you. I mean, why would she think otherwise? She hasn't bothered to talk to me or see me since my dad kicked me out."

Puck could read the sadness in her voice and eyes when she spoke about her mom. "Well Finn, thanks for dropping it off. We appreciate it."

"No, problem," Finn replied, taking the hint and moving towards the door. "I'll see you guys on Monday."

When Puck turned back around, Quinn was nowhere in sight so he went down to the basement in search of her. He found her sitting on their bed with a picture in her hands that he had never seen before.

"Hey," he said gently as he sat beside her. "You OK?"

"This is a picture of my mom and me," she replied, ignoring the actual question. "I think I'm about three or four. I can't remember where we were or what we were doing, but I just always felt happy when I saw it, like we must have been doing something fun."

Puck studied the photo closely. He could tell, even if she hadn't' said anything, that the little girl was Quinn. Her blonde hair was down and she had little barrettes in her hair. She was dressed in a pink dress and they looked like they were at a family birthday party. Puck recognized the woman in the photo as Quinn's mom. He had seen her before at football games, but in the photo she looked so much younger and happier.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I don't really know what to say."

"Why'd she do that? I was fine without my parents, without her and then she goes and does something like this?"

"You're not fine," Puck said, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I don't need them. I have you."

"Yeah, that's true, but I'm not your mom, and neither is my mom. I know you miss her. You can say it out loud."

"How would you _know_ that I miss my mother?" Quinn challenged.

"Because, sometimes you talk in your sleep and I've heard your crying."

"I cried when I realized we were out of toilet paper the other day. I cry about everything, big deal."

"But you don't just randomly cry 'mama' in your sleep for no reason."

"They threw _me_ out! I'm not supposed to miss them; I'm supposed to hate them."

"Who said the two were mutually exclusive. Besides, I don't think you're capable of hating anyone anymore. Not even Rachel. Look, you know that I would love to beat the shit out of your dad for what he did to you, but it's OK for you to miss them."

"Why are you defending her? You, of all people, should know what it's like to be abandoned by someone you love and trust."

"I'm not defending her. I'm trying to help you sort out how you feel. My dad left and that was _his_ choice."

"My mom had a choice," Quinn said vehemently.

"Did she? I wasn't there, but did she really have a choice?"

"She could have stopped my dad and she didn't."

"Maybe she's not brave like you, maybe she was too afraid that your dad would leave her, too. People make mistakes. I do it on a daily basis," Puck said and Quinn let out a half-hearted laugh.

"So you think I should forgive my mom because she gave us a stroller?"

"No, that's not my call, but you forgave me for everything I've done. Do you know what I would give to talk to my dad again? He's never even made an effort. I just want you and our daughter to be surrounded by as many people who love them as possible."

"I don't know if I'm ready to face either of them yet," Quinn admitted.

"Then don't. Like I said, it's your call."

"Maybe once she's born, I'll send a thank you note with a picture of her in the stroller and see what happens."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Thank you," she said, kissing Puck's cheek and wrapping her arms around him.

"You're welcome," he said, holding her close.

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be like my mom. Do you know that's my biggest fear?"

"You won't be like your mom, just like I won't be like my dad. We won't make the mistakes our parents made. We're not going to be perfect, but we're not going to kick our daughter out or turn our backs on her when she needs us the most. We're going to fight and disagree, but we're going to run out on our family and get divorced."

"Divorced?" Quinn asked. She and Puck had never talked about where their relationship would eventually go. They were mostly content with just taking things a day at a time."

"Oh," Puck said sheepishly. "I mean, I don't want to get married anytime soon, but why wouldn't I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"I feel the same," Quinn smiled. "Can we just lay here and forget about everything else for a little while?"

"You got it."


	14. Chapter 12 Part III

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 12 Part III. First of all, thanks for all of the reviews for Parts I & II. I wanted to get this part out sooner, but I spent a good part of the week fighting with people at college over what classes I can take. This part picks up on the morning of Regionals, so you all know what THAT means. I've decided that I will create a new story to continue on with the life of Puck and Quinn after this one is over. I also think I might do a few 'deleted chapter' entries for this story. I just had some ideas that didn't necessarily fit into the way a chapter turned out, or wouldn't have worked for a full chapter so keep checking back for those as well. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story. If it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't have a reason to write it in the first place. xoxo Katie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, season one would have ended like this.  
**

The day of Regionals, Quinn was up before Puck for the first time in weeks. As she grew closer and closer to her due date, now a mere three weeks away, Quinn became more and more tired and would frequently hit the _snooze_ button on the alarm clock multiple times, until the last possible moment. Puck (almost) never complained if they ran late as a result of her desire to sleep longer.

That Saturday morning, Quinn didn't even need an alarm to wake her up. The last few weeks had been a complete hell for her, in terms of finding a way to get comfortable enough to fall asleep and stay asleep. On more than one occasion, Puck had been sent to the couch while Quinn lay across the entire bed, surrounding herself with pillows. Waking up that morning with an ache in her lower back wasn't surprising for Quinn and she assumed that it was due, in large part, to an odd sleeping position. She was standing at the sink, brushing her teeth, when Puck trudged into the bathroom and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're up early," he observed, grabbing his own toothbrush.

"Yeah," she replied simply after rinsing her mouth, wincing as she straightened up.

"You OK, babe?"

"Just a little sorer that usual, I guess. We've been practicing hard all week."

"Are you sure you're up for this today?"

"Of course, I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"I know that. I just don't want you pushing yourself too hard."

"I'm not backing out," Quinn said firmly. "I've worked just as hard as everyone else. Who would stand in my place? Jacob? Who would get my solo? Santana? I don't think so. I'll be fine."

"Alright," Puck conceded, although he was still slightly worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn stood on the stage behind the curtain with the rest of the team, anxiously waiting for the performance to start. She swayed back and forth a bit in a vain attempt to relieve the growing pain in her back. _When this is all over,_ she thought. _ I'm lying in bed until Monday morning_. She was thankful in that moment for her years of growing up a Fabray. Her family had taught her to mask her true feelings. The Fabrays did not get angry or sad and they most certainly did not complain about pain. Quinn plastered a smile on her face and waited for the music to begin.

Soon enough, she could hear Finn and Rachel start _Faithfully._ Glancing to her right, she smiled at Puck who, in turn, held out his hand to her. Quinn placed her smaller hand into his larger one and he squeezed it tightly, mouthing _I love you_ before letting go as the curtain was raised. Quinn found that if she focused most of her attention on her dance steps, she could momentarily displace the pain she felt with every step. Luckily, Mr. Schue had choreographed her to move around as little as possible while everyone else romped around the stage during _Any Way You Want It/ Lovin', Touchin', Squeezing._

By the time the group began _Don't Stop Believin'_ the crowd was on their feet and Quinn was quickly losing steam. When she met Puck in the middle of the stage for their part of the song she was hit with a sharper pain than before and gripped him tighter than she meant to. He looked worried, but her forced smile placated him for the time being and the pain eventually went away. The cheer of the crowd and the energy and excitement from the rest of the team was enough of a distraction to allow Quinn to practically skip with the club backstage when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Quinnie."

"Mom?" she said in disbelief as she stopped to face her mother. "What are you doing here? Is Dad OK?"

"I came to hear you sing," Judy Fabray replied. "You were wonderful."

Quinn looked back through the open door to their dressing room, desperately searching for Puck, but he was engaged in excitedly high-fiving Finn and the other guys.

"I'm sorry I missed all the other times you performed. Were there a lot? I left your father."

_What_? Quinn thought, but she couldn't make her mouth form the words because she was still in a state of shock and bewilderment.

"Well, I," her mother continued to stammer, seemingly uncomfortable with the silence. "I kicked him out actually. He was having an affair with some…tattooed freak."

Any triumph that shone in Quinn's mother's eyes when she announced that she had kicked her husband out of the house was replaced in an instant by the cause of it. She had been betrayed by him and the pain she still felt reflected in her eyes and Quinn felt sorry for her mother. She felt sorry that now, she too knew how it felt to lose trust in someone she loved and respected and knew how it felt to have her world crash down around her.

"Quinnie," her mother said, stepping closer to her and taking her by the hand. "I want you to come home with me. We can turn the guest room into a nursery. Oh sweetie, say something."

Quinn could only stare at her mother as a whirlwind of emotions swept through her. She felt anger, pain, hurt, loss, regret, love and forgiveness all at once. As she was about to speak, Quinn felt an entirely different sensation, one she had read about countless times and seen in dozens of movies and TV shows. There, backstage at the Regional Showchoir Championship, at the most inopportune moment, when her mother had just come waltzing back into her life, Quinn felt a warm trickle run down her leg and knew in an instant that the worsening pains she had felt all morning and early afternoon were anything but normal.

"My water just broke," she said for lack of finding anything more suitable to say.

"What? Are you sure?

"Yeah," Quinn replied as she looked down to the tiny puddle that had formed at her feet. "Oh my God."

"Sweetie, don't worry," Judy said, placing an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "We'll get you to the hospital right away. We can take my car. Where's Finn? Finn!"

"Puck!" Quinn yelled desperately as a strong pain hit her. "Puck!"

"Quinn?" he replied, rushing out of the dressing room. "Are you alright? What's _she_ doing here?"

"Excuse me, could you please find Finn Hudson, my daughter is in labor."

"What? You are?" Puck questioned Quinn in disbelief, ignoring her mother's request.

"Yeah, my water _just_ broke."

"Holy shit, so, she's like coming, like now, like tonight?"

"Quinn?" her mother interrupted. "_Who_ is _this_ and where is Finn?"

"Mom," Quinn replied, holding onto Puck's arm for support. "I can explain everything in the car."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's the whole story," Quinn said, finishing her explanation. "Puck is the father, I've been living with him and his family since November and we're keeping her."

Quinn was stretched out in the backseat of her mother's BMW SUV, supported by Puck.

"Anything else?" Judy asked, glancing at her daughter in the rearview mirror as Quinn shook her head and braced herself for another contraction. "Noah, are you timing this?"

"Uhh, yeah, they're only three minutes apart," he replied as Quinn squeezed his hand and pressed back against him hard. "How far are we from the hospital?"

"Only about twenty minutes."

Quinn had insisted on driving back to Lima in order to go to her hospital and her doctor. Puck had called the hospital to let them know of their impending arrival and his mother so that she and Sara could meet them at the hospital with Quinn's overnight bag. The rest of the glee club, with the exception of Rachel, followed closely behind Mrs. Fabray's car in the school bus.

The shock and adrenaline rush that Puck had been riding was quickly wearing off and reality was sinking in fast. Quinn, _his_ Quinn, was having the baby, _their_ baby and, honestly, he was trying not to freak out. _Be a man_ he reminded himself. _You need to be strong for her. What did they tell me to do in those classes? Think Puckerman, think! Coach her or something?_

"You're doing great, Quinn," he said softly into her ear as the contraction subsided and she became less tense.

"I want this to be over, like yesterday," Quinn replied, relaxing into him and laying her head against his shoulder.

"I know you do. Just think, soon, you'll be holding our little girl and it will all be worth it."

"Puck, she's too early, what if something is wrong?"

"Only a few weeks. The doctor said last week that all of her organs are fully developed. She'll be OK."

"But we have finals next week!" Quinn reminded him, a myriad of scenarios running through her head.

"Don't even think about that right now. Just focus on you and the baby," Puck reassured her, placing a kiss on her temple.

Judy Fabray listened in silence as the scene in the backseat unfolded before (or, rather, behind) her. She had never really met Noah Puckerman before, but Lima wasn't a huge town and his reputation preceded him. Never in a million years would she have ever expected her youngest daughter to be mixed up with someone like him and yet, they seemed to be much more than just two teenagers who had gotten into trouble. Once they finally arrived at the hospital, Puck insisted on carrying Quinn inside, as there were no wheelchairs to be found outside. He set her carefully into one just inside the doors and began to wheel Quinn down the corridor, her mother walking next to her with a hand on her shoulder and the rest of the glee club and Mr. Schue barreling through the door behind them.

"Mom, it hurts so bad," Quinn winced as a new contraction assaulted her body.

"My daughter's having a baby," the older woman called to a nurse. "We called about thirty minutes ago. Her name is Quinn Fabray."

"We've been waiting for you," the nurse said all too cheerily for Quinn's taste. "Well isn't that a pretty dress. Let's get you to a room. I assume you're the father?"

"Yes, me, I am," Puck stammered. "Have you seen my mom, Ruth Puckerman? She's a nurse on the fifth floor. She's supposed to be here."

"Oh, so _you're_ Noah. Yes, your mom and sister are around the corner in the waiting room. Which is where you little fan club will have to wait."

"Good luck Quinn," Mr. Schue said. "We're rooting for you."

"You can do it girl!" Mercedes said, squeezing Quinn's hand before she and Kurt followed the rest of the club to the waiting room.

"Noah, we're going to get Quinn here changed and set up in a room," the nurse explained. "Maybe you'd like to find your mom and come back in about ten minutes?"

"Puck, don't leave," Quinn pleaded, grabbing his hand.

"Quinnie, he'll be right back," her mother soothed and Puck nodded until Quinn released his hand. Puck ran his hand over his head and let out a heavy breath he didn't realize he was holding as he watched the nurse wheel Quinn into her room. He quickly made his way to the waiting room and found his mother and sister.

"Noah!" Sara exclaimed. "Is Quinn really having the baby?"

"Yeah, they just took her to her room. Thanks for getting her bag mom."

"Not a problem," Mrs. Puckerman said as she handed the pink and brown Vera Bradley duffle bag to her son. "They know who I am over here so they should give you guys everything you need. How is Quinn?"

"Good? I dunno, she's just in so much pain and there's nothing I can do about it."

"She'll be fine, Noah. Quinn is a strong girl and they're probably getting her checked out so they can give her the epidural. That will help."

"I know, thanks Mom. I need to get back to her. I'll let you know how things are going."

"Give Quinn our love," Ruth said, hugging her son tightly.

Puck almost ran into the doctor as she walked out of Quinn's room.

"Are you ready to be a dad? You shouldn't have to wait very long. I'll be right back.

When he walked into the room, Quinn was lying on the bed in a blue hospital gown, gripping the bed sheets with one hand and her mother's hand with the other.

"Where have you been?" she practically shrieked at him.

"I was getting your bag," he tried to explain before being cut off by Quinn's distressed moans. "Didn't they give her something for that?"

"Ugh, you _would _say something like that!"

"Unfortunately, because her contractions are so close together and she is almost eight centimeters dilated, they won't give her an epidural," Quinn's mother explained.

"It's unusual for a first time labor to proceed this quickly," the nurse said. "But Quinn has probably been in labor since this morning and didn't realize it."

"Oh babe," Puck said, dropping the duffle and moving over to Quinn's bedside, offering her his hand.

"I can't do this," Quinn whimpered as she tried to breathe the way she was taught in the childbirth classes.

"Yes, you can. They said you're already eight centimeters? You're almost there and you didn't even know it."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are, but I'm right here and I'm not leaving, so go ahead and yell and scream and squeeze the shit out of my hand. Your mom's here too, so you've got nothing to worry about."

Quinn tried to smile, tried to be brave, but soon another contraction, even stronger that any of the previous ones, was wracking her body and she couldn't help from crying out.

"Just think," Puck said, trying to be encouraging. "Since you don't have an epidural, our baby won't come out all drugged like the granola twins said she would, remember?"

Puck's attempt at being helpful and using humor to alleviate Quinn's misery failed terribly.

"SHUT UP!" she scowled. "You suck, you suck, you suck, you suck, you suuuuuuuuuck!"

"I don't think you're helping," Judy said, shooting a glance at Puck that reminded him all too much of Quinn when she was angry.

"I'm sorry!"

"I _don't_ need the two of you fighting," Quinn scolded.

For the next forty-five minutes, Quinn endured pain greater than she had ever imagined she would feel and screamed words her mother never even thought she knew. Quinn swore that she would never have other kids, would never have sex again, and would never even so much as look at Puck again if the ordeal wasn't over with soon.

Mercifully, the doctor finally told her it was time to push. _Why can't they just knock me out like they did back in the 50s?_ Quinn thought. _I just want this to be over with._ After one final push, Quinn felt relief from some of the pain and fell back onto the hospital bed as her daughter slid into the doctor's hands. Everything seemed to move in a slow motion blur for a few moments until Quinn heard her daughter's cried fill the room and lifted her head just in time to see a smiling, slightly teary eyed Puck cutting the umbilical cord. The nurse placed the wailing child into a blanket and gently laid her into Quinn's arms for the first time. In that moment, Quinn felt like her heart would overflow with love for the small bundle in her arms. She didn't realize that she was beaming from ear to ear, all pain forgotten. Quinn glanced at Puck, who had a look of pure wonder on his face, as he laid a hand on his daughter's small head.

"Hi," Quinn said as a tear fell down her cheek and onto the baby's nose.

"Quinnie, she's beautiful," her mother said breaking the silence.

"Let's get this little one and mom cleaned up and then you can have her back," the nurse said, knowing Quinn would be reluctant to let her daughter go. "Why doesn't dad go share the news with everyone?"

Puck bent down to kiss his little girl and Quinn on their foreheads before jogging to the waiting room.

"She's here!" he exclaimed. "Perfect. Ten fingers and ten toes!"

"How's Quinn?" his mother asked, hugging him.

"She's doing OK. They were going to clean them both up when I left. I don't know how she did _that_. It was amazing."

"Puck, we'd love to stay and see them both, but Rachel just sent a text saying the judges just went into the deliberation room," Mr. Schue said. "But congratulations."

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

"Hey, congrats man," Finn said extending his hand for Puck to shake. "I know you'll be a good dad and, just so you know, _Drizzle_ works well as a middle name, too."

"Thanks, Finn. Mom, do you and Sara want to come with me so you can meet her?"

Puck led his sister and mom back to Quinn's room and poked his head around the door. Quinn was sitting up in her bed, holding their tiny daughter in her arms. She had been changed into the white cotton night gown she had packed and a light pink robe. Her sweat drenched hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she looked content, but tired.

"Look who's here," she cooed when she caught sight of Puck. "Daddy's here."

"I brought some visitors, too," he said as he entered the room.

"She's popular already."

"She's perfect," Puck smiled and rubbed her head through the tiny pink hat. "So tiny."

"The doctor said she is perfectly healthy," Judy added. "Seventeen inches and six pounds, four ounces."

"Do you want to hold her Puck?"

"Definitely."

Quinn gently placed the baby into Puck's arms and smiled at how carefully he held his hand under her head. Puck was speechless for a moment as he gazed at his daughter. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he had done something worthwhile. Despite the circumstances, he had a part in creating a miracle.

"I love you baby girl," he said, kissing her nose.

"Is that what you're going to call her?" Sara quipped.

"No," Quinn laughed. "I think it's time we gave her a name."

"You already have one picked out?" Judy asked.

"Yes, Puck actually picked it. I just agreed and chose her middle name. We decided on Elizabeth Rose Puckerman, Beth for short."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," Ruth said.

"Thanks, Rose was my grandmother's name."

"She would have been so proud of you," Quinn's mother said as tears filled her eyes.

After everyone had the chance to hold Beth, the nurse came to take her so that Quinn could rest for a little while.

"Puck?" she called as she lay back on her pillows. "Will you stay until I fall asleep? You know how I get when-"

"You stay in a new place," he finished.

"Yeah."

"Of course, I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Quinn slept, Puck received a text message from Finn saying that they had lost Regionals to Vocal Adrenaline and they didn't even place. Glee club was over. Puck was upset because glee had really changed his life. At first, he had just joined to be close to Quinn, but now he would go as far as saying that they were all his friends, even Rachel. Even though they lost, he knew Mercedes had to be wrong. They _would_ still hang out together and be friends, right? Puck decided not to let things he had no control over ruin his day, because it was still the best day of his life and he had one more phone call to make. He pulled out his phone and dialed his grandparent's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bubbe, it's Noah," he said with a smile.

"Well, young man, it's been awhile since you last called."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I've got some awesome news. Quinn had the baby late this afternoon."

"She did? I thought she wasn't due for a few more weeks."

"Well someone should have told Beth that."

"Beth? Is that the little one's name?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth Rose," Puck confirmed. "Six pounds, four ounces and seventeen inches long."

"Lovely. Let me tell your grandfather," Esther said and Puck could hear her yelling to her husband in the background. "Your grandpa said _mozel tov. _When do we get pictures?"

"I can send them as soon as I hang up with you."

"Alright, I'll be waiting! Give Quinn and little Beth a hug from both of us."

"I will Bubbe."

"Love you, Noah."

"Love you, too."

True to his word, Puck sent three pictures of Beth to his grandma's email address. One was just of Beth, one was of him and Beth that Sara must have taken because he had the goofiest look on his face and the last one was of Quinn, him and Beth, his family, the only family, besides his mother, sister and grandparents, that he could ever need or want. Puck wasn't sure how long he was standing in front of the nursery window watching Beth sleep, she was easily the prettiest baby, when Quinn's nurse tapped him on the shoulder.

"You should probably eat something. It's almost ten. She's not going to get up and walk away."

Puck reluctantly agreed. He _was_ hungry, he hadn't eaten all day, so he blew a quick kiss to Beth and went to find the vending machines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn felt herself being nudged awake for about the fourth time in two hours. _Don't these stupid nurses know that I want sleep? Weren't they the ones who insisted that I get some rest? _she asked herself as she opened her eyes.

"Someone wants to see her mommy." The nurse said and Quinn smile when she saw Beth in her arms. She pushed herself up, wincing at the soreness that seemed to cover her entire body, and took her daughter in her arms. For the first time since she was born, Quinn was alone with Beth, save for the nurse, and she looked around curiously.

"Your mom left to make a few phone calls, but she said she would be back and I just convinced Noah to go eat something."

"Oh, thanks. He's probably about ready to fall over."

"Speaking of which, the chair over there pulls out into a sleeper bed, so he can stay the night with you and we can bring in a bassinet for Beth as well."

"I'd like that. I want to have her close to me," Quinn replied, barely tearing her eyes away from Beth.

"Good. New moms find that it really helps with the bonding process. By the way, because it is so late, you will meet with the lactation nurse tomorrow morning and she'll get the two of you all set. We'll have bottles of colostrum on hand so you can feed her during the night."

"Thanks."

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit. You have your call button is you need anything for have questions."

"I'll be here, too," Quinn's mother said, walking back into the room as the nurse left. "I called your sister to tell her the news. I think she's still a bit jealous that you had the first grandchild."

Quinn nodded. Her sister Valerie was eight years older than she was and had gotten married to her husband Todd, a guy she met at the Christian school they both attended, right out of college. Val was everything Quinn was supposed to be. She had followed directly in her sister's footsteps through high school until she got pregnant. Although they were never especially close, an eight year age difference made it hard to find common ground most of the time, Quinn still felt hurt that her sister made no attempt to contact her during the past six months.

"Quinnie," Judy continued, pulling a chair next to the bed and sitting down. "I was serious when I said earlier today that I want you to come back to our house. You _and_ Beth. We have so much room now and I could help you take care of her."

"I'm living with Puck now," Quinn answered simply.

"Honey, I can never expect you to forgive me for letting your father throw you out, but it is something I will regret for the rest of my life. Please, come back home where you belong."

_Home_. When Quinn heard the word, her thoughts didn't immediate flash to the large house on Dudley road as they had when she had spent many homesick nights at Finn's house, Instead, she thought of Puck, his house, the apartment he made for them, the nursery, their bed, waking up next to him every morning.

"I know where I belong," she said softly and looked down at her daughter. "Where _we_ belong. I love you mom and I don't blame you, not anymore."

"Think about what people will say, sweetie."

"What people? The people I already don't care about because of how they treated me or what they think of me? They haven't got the faintest idea of what my life is like and I'm sorry if that reflects poorly on your, but, for the first time in a long time, I'm OK with who I am. In fact, I'm more that OK, I'm happy. You don't know Puck the way I do. You only know what you want to know."

"Then enlighten me," Judy answered sincerely, although part of her didn't want to know about what had happened to her daughter after she had left their home.

"After Finn found out about everything, Puck wanted me to stay with him and so I did. I needed a place to stay and he wanted a chance to show me that he could be a good dad. I didn't expect to fall in love with him, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore. He got a job, a good one, too, and he made a little apartment for us in his basement. Beth even has her own room. Believe it or not, he takes care of me."

"I do believe it," Judy admitted, wiping a tear from her eye. "After today, I believe it. It's just that, I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again. You'll always be my little girl."

"You won't lose me, mom," Quinn smiled through her own tears. "I really want you to be a part of Beth's life and mine, too."

"I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, mom."

Quinn's mom stood and hugged her daughter as best as she could with Beth between them.

"I meant what I said about wanting to take care of you. Noah may have a job, but I want to keep you on my insurance and Beth, too. I don't want you to have to worry about things like that. I plan on suing the hell out of your father. Some good might as well come from this."

"Thanks mom. You should go home and get some rest, Puck will be back soon."

"Someone call my name?" Puck asked, sauntering through the door with a can of Red Bull in his hand.

"I should go," Judy agreed. "But I'll be back in the morning…if that's alright with you."

"I'd like that," Quinn replied. Judy kissed her daughter and granddaughter goodbye and smiled at Puck as she left the hospital room.

"So, are the two of you good?"

"We're getting there. Come sit with us?"

Puck nodded and gently scooted Quinn over in bed before climbing in next to her. He laid a kiss on Beth's cheek as she slept peacefully.

"My mom asked me to move back in with her," Quinn stated.

"What did you say?"

"I told her _no_. I don't belong there anymore. I belong with you, because I love you."

"I love you, too," Pick said, kissing her sweetly. They sat together in silence for a long while, simply marveling at their little girl. Puck ran a finger along her plump cheek and smiled. "She looks like you."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. She's got your nose, your cheeks and your mouth already. She's going to be a heartbreaker."

"Did you love me?" Quinn asked abruptly.

"You know I do."

"No, I mean _then_. That night. Did you love me?"

"Yes, I think I've always been in love with you, even when you weren't mine to love."

"I think I've always loved you, too, even when I wouldn't let myself. Do you think you could put her in her little crib? She might be out for a little while."

Puck held Beth for Quinn to kiss before he placed her into the bassinet the nurse had brought in for her. Ignoring the sleeper chair, he slid his shoes off and climbed back into Quinn's bed. He wrapped his arms around her as they both drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn and Puck were allowed to take Beth home on Sunday night. Puck drove about ten miles under the speed limit the entire time. When they finally made it home, his mother and Sara had decorated the stairs to the basement with pink balloons, streamers and a _Welcome Home Beth!_ banner. While Quinn showered (because, seriously, hospitals are gross) Pick showed the tiny infant her new room and apartment.

"And this, is mommy and daddy's bed," he said, resting against the headboard. "Don't tell mommy, but daddy _really_ hopes she wasn't serious about never having sex again. He might cry."

"Might cry about what?" Quinn asked, emerging from the bathroom.

"Uhh, just about how we might cry if you took too long, but here you are, yay!"

"Sure," she replied, settling against his chest as they both cradled Beth in their hands. "We love you Beth, but I think this will be the first of many long nights."

"Don't worry. This parenting thing? We can do this."

Quinn smile and let her tired body relax further into Puck's. She did believe that they could do this. They would be OK, no, they would be great, because they were together and that's all that mattered. Her life had not gone exactly the way she had planned it to go. She had gone off the beaten path and didn't have a map. But who needed a map when she had someone to hold her hand and help her find her way.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who read/enjoyed/reviewed the 'final' chapter of "Just Let Me Try". I'm already working on coming up with ideas for the sequel. I didn't want to leave you lovely readers hanging for too long without anything to read so I created a few "deleted scenes" to keep you entertained. This scene picks up right after Chapter 5 ends and before Chapter 6. I also edited Chapter 5 so it _should_ be easier to read and contain less mistakes. The "deleted scene" is pretty short but I hope you enjoy it! xo-Katie**

**Disclaimer: Glee still isn't mine.  
**

Quinn smiled to herself when she heard Puck groan loudly at the sound of his phone ringing on the nightstand. Grumbling, he reached over, pulling Quinn with him, and fumbled around for it before answering.

"Hello?" he said, hints of sleep tinting his voice. "Happy New Year's to you, too, Mom. Yes, you woke me up…no, I was not aware it was almost noon here, I was _sleeping_…it snowed here a lot?...you heard about it on the weather channel… yes, we'll be fine…no, we probably won't leave the house today…yes, mom…_yes, mother_…love you, too, bye."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that was your mom?" Quinn asked, resting her chin on his shoulder and looking up at him. Puck glanced down at her through half-closed eyelids. His mohawk was slightly disheveled, the way it was every morning, and Quinn reached up to run her fingers through it.

"Wow, Captain Obvious, is that why they let you into honors classes?" Puck teased. "Yeah, she said to tell you _Happy New Year's_ and that, apparently, we got a shit-ton of snow last night and more is on the way."

"I want to go see!" Quinn said, sitting up quickly.

"Why? Can't we just stay in bed?" he complained as she tugged on his arm.

"No! I want to see it! Put some pants on and come upstairs with me."

Quinn hopped off of their bed, padded up the stairs and knelt down in front of the large bay window overlooking the front yard. Everything was covered in a blanket of white as far as the eye could see. Snow clung to the tree branches and piled up to the bottom of her car door, at least seven or eight inches high. Quinn loved the snow. There was something almost magical about it. She loved the way it shimmered and glistened and stuck to her eyelashes when she was little. She remembered being younger and playing out in the snow for so long that, when she came inside, her cheeks were so cold that she could scarcely feel them. Quinn was so mesmerized by the pure, untouched blanket of snow, that she didn't hear Puck until he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing a lazy kiss on her neck.

"It _did_ snow," she said in a hushed tone as if it were a secret. "A lot."

"I can see that," Puck murmured into her hair. Quinn was still dressed only in his black dress shirt from the night before and, if he tilted his head just right, he could almost see down the front of it. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

"I want to go play in it."

"Are you serious?"

Quinn turned in his arms to face him and nodded her head so enthusiastically that her tousled curls bounced a little.

"You want to _play_ in the snow, where it's cold?"

"Would prefer to frolic?"

"No, I would prefer to go back to our nice warm bed."

"Puck, come on!" Quinn pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"Stop looking at me like that."

"It won't be for very long. I just want to build a little snowman. Pretty please."

"Fine," Puck conceded, unable to resist Quinn any longer. "But, then I get to watch football for the rest of the day."

"Deal!" she agreed, reaching up to kiss his cheek. She practically squealed with delight as she pranced downstairs to put on warmed clothes.

Quinn quickly changed into a long-sleeved thermal t-shirt and leggings and covered them with a pair of heavy sweatpants and one of Puck's sweatshirts before pulling a hat on her head, gloves on her hands and wrapping a scarf around her neck. She finished off her ensemble with a pair of boots and her light pink North Face jacket (a Christmas present to Quinn from Quinn).

"You look like fricken Nanook of the North," Puck laughed as he entered the bedroom.

"Would you rather have me freeze?"

Puck simply shook his head and chuckled as he pulled on his snowboarding pants and jacket. As soon as they stepped out of the front door, Quinn skipping to the very middle of the front yard, lowered herself to the ground, laid down and began to slide her arms and legs over the white powder.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Making a snow angel. When I was little and would go out to play in the snow, the very first thing I would do was make a snow angel. Come help me up."

After he pulled Quinn to her feet, Puck helped her to dust the fine snow from her clothes before they both knelt down to make their small snowman.

"When I was little, my grandpa used to take me sledding at Turtle Hill. One time, it was kind of icy and I lost control of my sled and ended up running into a picnic table. That's how I got the scar on the back of my head. It's one of the reasons why my mom hates it when I go snowboarding."

"I didn't know that. I have a scar just below my knee from falling off my bike. I didn't have stitches or anything, but it's still there."

It took them about a half an hour to finally finish their snowman, or _snow midget_ as Puck called it, because it was so short.

"I'm going to get some arms for him," Puck said. Once he found two good twigs, he set to work arranging them when he was hit square in the back with a snowball. Turning around, he found Quinn, gazing up at the sky with her arms clasped behind her back as if nothing happened.

"What?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

"…No!" Quinn replied as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"What's behind your back then?" Puck questioned, placing his hands on his hips.

"Nothing?"

"Let me see it."

"OK," she said with feigned reluctance, before launching another snowball at his chest. Puck watched it hit him before glancing up to see her biting her lip and smiling.

"Oh," he said, reaching down for a handful of snow. "You're gonna get it."

"Wait! You can't throw a snowball at me!"

"Why not?" Puck asked as he stalked closer towards Quinn.

"Because…because I'm pregnant! Would you throw a snowball at your pregnant girlfriend, the mother of your child?"

"No, but I would do _this_."

Just then, Puck smashed the snowball in his hands and flung the loose snow at Quinn's face, leaving her stunned.

"Ugh!" she shrieked, spitting snow out of her mouth. "You lied!"

"No I didn't. That wasn't a snowball."

"Then what would you call it?"

"That was a snowpoof."

After a few more moments of bantering, followed by the tossing back and forth of many more _snowpoofs_, Puck fell to his knees and held up his hands.

"I surrender!" he said breathlessly.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it now or I will throw snow down your pants," Quinn threatened.

"Fine! You win."

"And?"

"I lose."

"What else?"

"You are the Queen of the snow fight."

"Very good," she said with satisfaction. "You can stand up now. Let's go inside, I'm getting cold."

"I can think of a way to fix that," Puck offered deviously as he followed Quinn inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Quinn asked as she sat down next to Puck on the couch.

"Because you looked so peaceful and I thought you might be tired from, you know, playing outside and…_stuff_."

When they had come inside from the cold, Puck and Quinn ended up continuing their romp in their bed. Quinn giggled at Puck's insistence that he help her remove _every_ last bit of cold, wet clothing to make sure she didn't get sick. She stood before him in just her underwear and shivered when he ran his hands up her arms.

"You are too cute," he said as he bent to kiss the exposed flesh of her baby bump.

"Did you just use the word _cute_?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone, I will deny it."

"Your secret is safe with me. Do you really think I'm cute, or are you just saying that?"

"You're not cute," Puck admitted and Quinn frowned. "_You_ are a hot MILF. Our little girl is cute."

"You know, sometimes, you're kinda cute."

"No, I'm not. I'm a badass."

"A cute badass."

"Ew, stop saying that word."

"Make me," Quinn challenged and Puck had been all too happy to oblige.

Now, he was on the couch with a bowl of chips in his hand, waiting for the Rose Bowl game to start. Ohio State was playing against Oregon State and he didn't want to miss this game. When Puck was a kid, he had dreamed of playing football for Ohio State. His Aunt Hannah had gone to school there and he remembered visiting her and going to a football game with her. Unfortunately, McKinley High's football team was so crappy that Puck had shelved his dream to play college ball after the first game of his freshman season.

"Since when do you have an Ohio State T-shirt?" he asked, glancing at her shirt.

"Since I found it in your drawer. How can I watch the Buckeyes play in the Rose Bowl without an OSU shirt on? Besides, you're not wearing it. You're wearing your jersey."

"Settle down, I never said I minded you wearing it."

"Oh," Quinn replied, a little surprised. "Well, I was going to go up to look for some pizza rolls to make. Do you want some?"

"Babe, that's like asking me if Rachel is annoying. The answer is _always_ yes."

Quinn hummed to herself as she arranged the frozen rolls on the cookie sheet. She had an overwhelming feeling of contentedness. Even though she was wearing an old, boy's t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, Quinn still felt pretty. The fact that Puck still wanted her and that he loved her, on top of everything, made her feel like she was flying.

Quinn had only ever told one other guy that she loved him and that was Finn. Somehow, what she felt for Puck was greater, stronger, and deeper than anything she thought she felt for her ex-boyfriend. Waking up that morning, wrapped in Puck's dress shirt, held tightly in his strong arms, Quinn felt more loved that she had in her entire life. If it was wrong, she didn't care. She couldn't believe that something as wondering, no, as beautiful, and sweet as what she and Puck had shared the night before could possibly be a sin.

While she waited for the pizza rolls to come out of the over, Quinn arranged some cold vegetables and dip onto a small tray so that she could at least attempt to eat something healthy that day.

"Do you plan on sharing that?" Puck asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Looks like my mom was right, I checked out the front window and the snow is halfway up your car door. I think we're snowed in."

"It's not like we have anywhere important to go. You don't work tomorrow. Isn't the game on? I was going to bring everything down."

"Yeah, but OSU already scored a touchdown and I thought you might want a hand carrying everything."

"Why don't you grab the veggies and something to drink and I'll bring the rolls down."

"Sounds good to me," Puck said, stealing a quick kiss as he took the tray from Quinn's hands. "I hope it isn't too much longer, Puckasaurus is hungry."

_Right,_ Quinn thought, suppressing a giggle. _I'm in love with a guy who calls himself 'Puckasaurus'. I'm not sure which is worse, the fact that he is sixteen and still refers to himself as a dinosaur, or the fact that I find it oddly attractive._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Welcome to the Chapter 6 Deleted Scene! Thanks to everyone who has stayed with this to read the "deleted scenes" and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Let me know if you have any ideas for "deleted scenes" or something you want to see. While working on my new story today at work (a continuation of Just Let Me Try) this idea came to me and I just had to write it down. It would chronologically fit in after all of the Santana drama and before the car accident scene. I've also edited Chapter 6, so if you need to go back and read it as a refresher for this, it should be much better. I hope you enjoy this! Xo Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee **

"Quinn, have you read Jacob Ben Israel's blog?" Mercedes asked as she approached Quinn at their usual lunch table with Kurt in tow.

"No, I stopped reading it when he posted that story about me," she replied, peeling an orange. Quinn had been a faithful reader and subscriber of the infamous blog, until she became the subject of some of its juiciest stories. She had liked being informed of all of the latest gossip around WMHS, who was dating who, who was sleeping with who, it helped her figure out who she could easily taunt or make fun of on any given day. When Jacob had broken the story of her pregnancy to the entire school, Quinn had been devastated. When he covered the paternity debacle, it took all of Quinn's strength not to murder him on the bus ride to sectionals. It was after that story when Quinn unsubscribed to the blog, using the justification that ignorance was bliss. If he had posted anything else about her, she wouldn't have to read it and, so far, her friends hadn't brought it up, until now. It was their first Wednesday back to school from winter break and things had seemingly calmed down. Quinn was pleased to think she had become insignificant.

"You should look at it."

"Why would I want to read more lies about myself?"

"Because you might need to do damage control," Kurt replied. "Or, rather, you might need to prevent damage from occurring."

"What are you talking about? What kind of damage can I prevent if the story has already been written and posted?"

"The damage Puck will do to Jacob when he reads this," Kurt said, handing Quinn his iPhone, the homepage of the blog conveniently pulled up already.

_SOMETHING TO CHEER ABOUT: Ex-Cheerio gets new home, new beau, decides to keep baby…Sources have confirmed that McKinley High's favorite ex-cheerleader turned glee-clubber, Quinn Fabray, has not only shacked up with bad boy Noah "Puck" Puckerman, but they are now an item. Shortly after New Years, both Quinn and Puck changed their Facebook relationship statuses to "in a relationship". The same source spilled to us that the two lovebirds skipped out on the hot New Year's Eve bash hosted by close friend Mike Chang in order to quietly ring in the New Year together in their new pad. _

_Facebook has also confirmed that the couple spent a few days apart after Christmas while Quinn went to the Windy City with BFF Mercedes Jones. What was Puck up to? Turning his basement into a cozy apartment for his lady love and new baby. _

_Yes, you heard it here first. Out top secret source has leaked to us that the new couple has decided that they will keep their upcoming bundle of joy, which is reportedly a girl. Noah Puckerman has had trouble sticking with one girl in the past, can he stay with two? Stay tuned for the latest Babygate Update._

"Who the hell are these so-called _sources_?" Quinn asked as she handed the phone back to Kurt. "I mean, it's all true, but it's just presented so, so…"

"Hatefully?" Mercedes offered.

"Maliciously?" Kurt tried.

"Both. Doesn't anyone respect privacy? We _just_ decided to keep her and now everyone knows."

"Who could have blabbed?" Mercedes asked. "You guys only told glee about all of this and none of us would tell."

"That's not true," Quinn said. There was one person who would tell, who was jealous and had an ax to grind. "I bet fifty dollars it was Santana. She's pissed that I _stole_ Puck from her. She was in glee when we told you all, plus she talked to Puck about not going to Mike's party and I confronted her about talking to him. She knows that this is the only way she can touch me and get away with it."

"What a bitch," Kurt said.

"You know, I think I'm actually more ticked off at Jacob for running the story. It's one thing for Santana to go to him with the gossip, it's another thing to spread and perpetuate it. Oh my God."

"What?" Mercedes questioned as a look of realization spread over Quinn's face.

"Puck is going to _murder_ Jacob for this when he finds out," she replied.

"Exactly, girl, which is why _you_ need to stop him."

"Easier said than done. Not only did Jacob spread all of this around, but he questioned Puck's feeling for me, for us. I don't even know if I can stop him. I won't see him until after school."

"I have bio with him next period. I could deliver a note to him, if you like," Kurt suggested.

"OK. I have Spanish next. Mr. Schue will give me a bathroom pass without questioning me if I ask."

Quinn pulled a pen and her folder from her bag, took out a piece of loose leaf and quickly scribbled a note.

_Puck, meet me in the choir room at 12:20. 3 Quinn_

"Here," Quinn said, handing it to Kurt. "Thanks."

"Are you OK, Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"I'll be fine. Honestly, I guess I'm used to this, or I should be by now. I'm more worried about Puck than what people might think of me right now."

The bell rang and the small group dispersed, all going their separate ways. After sitting in Spanish for twenty minutes, Quinn asked to be excused and snuck into the choir room where Puck was already waiting for her.

"What's up? Are you alright?" he asked, immediately coming to her side.

"I'm fine," Quinn replied right away to alleviate the worried look in his eyes.

"Why did you want me to meet you in here? I already checked and Mr. Schue doesn't have the mattress in here anymore."

"I didn't ask you to meet me here for _that_," Quinn said and Puck looked slightly disappointed. "Have you read Jacob Ben Israel's blog lately?"

"No, why?"

Quinn motioned for him to join her at the computer on Mr. Schue's desk. She typed in the glee club password that he had given them so the club members could look up song ideas during their study halls, and entered in the address of the blog. The screen quickly flashed to the headline Quinn had seen and the story she had read, accompanied by a paparazzi-style photo of the two of them holding hands as they walked to the parking lot.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" Puck seethed.

"Oh, read on. It gets better," Quinn sarcastically advised. Puck continued to read as Quinn sat back and folded her arms across her chest.

"This is bullshit," he said when he finished reading. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"That's what I was afraid of. Puck, you can't get into a fight."

"Oh, it's not going to be a fight. Number one, I'm going to hit him so hard he won't be able to fight back and number two, well, there isn't a number two."

"I'm being serious," Quinn said sternly. "You need to forget about this and let it go. They write stuff like this so that they can get a reaction out of you."

"Where did he get this information from?" Puck wondered aloud.

"Well, we _did_ change out Facebook statuses. That one is our fault. But, I'll give you three guesses as to who their other source is. I'll give you a clue. If you take off the last letter it almost sounds like another name for the devil."

"Santana."

"Bingo."

"Well, then that's my fault for telling her all of that stuff the other day when she was pissing me off. I just wanted to make her shut up."

"I know which is why I blame Jacob more. He could have stopped the story."

"So let me pound his face in," Puck insisted.

"No."

"Are you saying that you want me to sit back and do nothing? He is telling everyone our own personal business, taking picture of us like some creeper _and_ he is suggesting that I'm incapable of staying with you. The other stuff I can take because, yeah, it's true. But _that_ is total bullshit."

"I know it is and you know it is, so why can't we just drop it?" Quinn pleaded, standing from her chair and rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"Because, he is just going to keep writing stuff. This needs to end now. He can write about me, but he is _not_ allowed to write about you or how I feel about you," Puck said, trying to control his anger.

"Do you love me?" Quinn asked, pulling out her trump card.

"Of course, you know I love you."

"If you love me, then you will not hurt Jacob or get in trouble over this."

"Damnit," Puck cursed. "Fine."

"Promise me," Quinn insisted.

"I promise."

"It's not that I don't appreciate you trying to stand up for me. I do. I love you for that. It's just that some things aren't worth it."

"You _are_ worth it, though," Puck said pulling Quinn into his arms. "I hate to see you upset."

"Well you're doing a good job of making me feel better right now," she replied and kissed him softly. "I should get back to class. Even pregnant girls don't take this long to pee. How did you get out of class?"

"I just said I was gonna hurl and walked out."

"I'll see you after school."

"At your locker," Puck confirmed as he walked to the door with Quinn. He may have said that he wouldn't hurt the little shit, but he never said that he wouldn't have a little chat with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck ditched his last class of the day (thankful that Quinn would never know he was doing it) to wait outside of Jacob's locker when the final bell rang. When the socially challenged boy saw him at his locker he was tempted to run in the other direction, but something propelled him forward.

"Hey pube-head," Puck said. "We need to have a chat."

"If this is about my story, I have no comment," Jacob replied, trying to reach for his lock when Puck's fist slammed into the locker.

"Oh but you had plenty to comment about in your little blog."

"Judging by how angry you are, I'm guessing it was all true, too."

"That's beside the point," Puck replied in an eerily calm tone. "You will not write anything else about Quinn Fabray or my kid or by the time I'm through with you, you'll be typing out of your ass. Do you understand?"

"You don't scare me," Jacob said, but his voice wavered and Puck could see the fear in his eyes.

"Oh I should, because I'm going to-"

"Puck!" Quinn called as she came up next to him. He didn't realize that she would have to pass by Jacob's locker to get to her own. "What are you doing? We talked about this."

"I know. Don't worry. I'm just having a chat with my new friend. Isn't that right, Jacob?"

"I think your boyfriend should be committed to a mental institution, but he didn't lay a hand on me…yet."

"Puck, let's go, now," Quinn said as she pulled him down the hall by the sleeve of his jacket.

"I swear. I figured, if you wouldn't let me hit him, I would just threaten him."

"Hold on a second."

Quinn stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, released Puck's arm and walked back towards Jacob, leaving her boyfriend with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Jacob," she said approaching him. "I'm sorry Puck did that. He's just overprotective."

"I won't be bullied by someone like him," the boy insisted.

"Oh, good, I'm glad," Quinn said sweetly but then delivered a firm slap to his face. "_That_ is for writing lies about me for months. If you don't stop, I _will_ let Puck decide what to do with you next. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Jacob winced as he rubbed his cheek.

Quinn returned to a stunned Puck and continued towards her own locker around the corner.

"Are you satisfied now?" she asked him.

"Definitely," he replied, still in disbelief. "Why are you allowed to hit him and I'm not."

"Because I said so."

"Good enough for me. I told you the other day, you're really hot when you get bitchy."

"Thanks, I guess. I'll see you after your practice."

Puck gave Quinn a peck on the forehead before heading to basketball practice. He would really do anything for her without question, but it was kind of nice to know that she was always looking out for him, too.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Here is another deleted scene for chapter 6. This takes place right at the end of the chapter, after he gets into his car accident. Someone wanted to see how the Glee Club finds out about her so here you go! I hope you enjoy it. I've got another deleted scene almost complete featuring a fun day with Quinn and Puck's sister Sara. I've also almost completed the first chapter for my new Quinn and Puck fic so be on the lookout for that. It is coming along as fast as i hoped because I started online classes last week (bleh). Thanks for reading! Once again, let me know if there is something you want to see! xo Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
**

_RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

Quinn's alarm blared yet again and she reached out to smack Puck in the chest, possibly a little harder than she actually meant to.

"Ouch!" he groaned. "They said touch _or_ pain. _OR PAIN, _Quinn."

"Sorry, I guess that means you are alert, you respond to touch _and_ pain, and you're not unconscious. Can you respond to my voice?"

"Yes, I can hear you just fine."

They'd been at this most of the night. When Puck came home, the nurse and his mother gave them instructions for how to treat his concussion. He was allowed to sleep but had to be woken up every fifteen minutes for the first two hours, every half an hour for the next two hours and then hourly from then on. Puck felt bad that Quinn isn't allowed to get a decent night's sleep. He knew how important it is for her and their newly active daughter. Quinn felt still felt guilty that Puck was even in the situation to begin with. If he hadn't have gone to get her that _stupid_ burger, he wouldn't have gotten into the accident. She also felt bad that she had to ask him the same stupid questions over and over again to make sure that the concussion had not caused any brain damage, though none showed up on his CT scan.

"What time is it?" Puck asks, trying not to move his still throbbing head too much.

"Ugh about four and _I'm _the one who is supposed to be asking the questions."

"Oh, please, ask away."

"What is your name?"

"Noah Puckerman."

"What is today's date?"

"January twenty-ninth, two-thousand and ten."

"What happened to you?"

"I got into a car accident."

"Are you feeling anything different than last time?"

"No, can we please go back to bed?"

"Good," Quinn said, kissing his forehead as a reward. "Yes, we can go back to bed. We finally get to sleep for a half an hour this time."

"Woo-hoo," Puck replied unenthusiastically and gathered her close to him once again as she set the alarm on her phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

"Yes, I, Noah Puckerman, can hear that fucking alarm on January twenty-ninth, two-thousand and ten, the night I got into a car accident. I'm not unconscious and I feel a little better than before because you're not inflicting pain upon me."

"OK, then, I'll see you in a half an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

Quinn was surprised that Puck didn't answer right away after her alarm went off. Deciding to be gentler this time, she pecked him on the cheek and was a little startled when he practically growled at her. _OK, _she thought. _At least I know he isn't unconscious and responds to touch._

"What's your name," she prompted him.

"Puckasaurus Rex," he replied and Quinn giggled.

"What happened to you?"

"I was busy kicking King Kong's ass when that son of a bitch smacked me on the head with the Empire State Building."

"What's today's date?"

"January twenty-ninth, two-thousand and ten BC."

"Nice try," Quinn admitted." But there were no dinosaurs in two-thousand BC."

"Yuh huh, there was Puckasaurus," Puck protested.

"How do you feel?"

"Like Puckasaurus and Quinnzilla need some more sleep."

"Did you just give me a dinosaur name?"

"Yes, now can we sleep? Puckasaurus knows that Quinnzilla gets grumpy when she is tired."

"_Rawr_," Quinn attempted with a clawing motion.

"That was so weak."

"Your face is so weak."

"See you in a half an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck's mother came down to check on him as soon as she got home from work a little after seven. She checked the dressing over his stitches and conducted the same evaluations Quinn had dutifully performed through the night.

"Quinn, honey, if you want to sleep for more than an hour at a time, I can stay up with him for a little while."

"That's OK," Quinn yawned. "I figure this is like practice for when the baby decides to wake up at all hours of the night. Except, the baby might be easier to deal with."

"I was a model patient!" Puck insisted, though his head still hurt too much to put too much effort into his argument.

"Really, Mrs. Puckerman, go to sleep. I know it was a long night for you, too."

"OK, I already called the school's absence voicemail to let them know you both would be out today. Maybe some of your friends can pick up your homework for you."

"Maybe some of _Quinn's_ friends," Puck corrected his mother. "I'm not doing homework until I go back. It might make my head hurt worse."

"Fine," Ruth sighed, too tired to argue with her son. "I'll be back to check on you when I wake up. Come get me if you need anything."

As soon as Puck's mother left, Quinn reached for her phone and fiddled with the keypad.

"Just set it for two hours," Puck instructed. "I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen if I sleep for an extra hour."

"I'm not setting the alarm yet, I'm calling Mercedes."

"Why?"

"To let her know why we won't be in school," Quinn explained. "Crap, it's going to her voicemail. Why does she already have it off, school doesn't start for a little while."

Puck shrugged and tried to pull her back down into the warm blankets but she pulled away.

"Mercedes, it's Quinn. If you get this before school starts give me a call, bye."

"Oh well, you tried. Now get back over here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurt, have you seen Quinn?" Mercedes asked her friend when she stopped by his locker on the way to class.

"No, but then again, I usually don't see her until lunch."

"She wasn't at her locker this morning like she normally is."

"Did you check your phone?"

"I was running late and accidentally left my phone at home today."

"Well, I've got mine. If we don't see her at lunch, we can call her then and see what's up."

When Kurt and Mercedes met up with Artie and Tina at their lunch table, Quinn was still nowhere to be found.

"She wasn't in English this morning," Tina pointed out.

"Maybe she had a doctor's appointment or something," Artie replied. "I haven't seen Puck at all today either, but then again, I don't really have classes with him."

"Gimme your phone, Kurt," Mercedes demanded and Kurt immediately surrendered his phone. She quickly found her friend's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Quinn responded quietly. She was making some lunch for Puck while he was still asleep and didn't want to wake him.

"Girl! Where are you and where is your man?"

"Mercedes? Why are you calling from Kurt's phone?"

"I forgot my phone at home, now answer my question."

"Oh, I tried to call you. Puck was in a car accident last night."

"What? Is he OK?"

"What'd she say?" Kurt tried to butt in but Mercedes held her hand up in front of his face.

"Thankfully, he's fine. He has a concussion and some stitches, but he'll be alright."

"Were you with him?"

"When he got into the accident? No, I was at home. His mom called us both in today so that I can take care of him. Can you tell everyone else for me?"

"Yeah, no prob," Mercedes assured Quinn. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll probably be back tomorrow. If you want, call me tonight and I'll tell you the whole story. I don't really have the time, or the energy right now."

"Understandable. Alright girl, go take care of your boy _and_ yourself. I'll call you later."

"Is everything OK with Quinn?" Artie asked. "That sounded serious."

"Guys, Puck was in a car accident last night."

"Sweet Barbara," Kurt gasped. "Is he OK? Is Quinn OK? Was she with him?"

"Would you let me finish? Yes, he is OK. He has a concussion and it sounds like he must have cut his head on something because Quinn said he has stitches. No, she wasn't with him when it happened. She is just taking care of him today. It sounds like she had a long night though."

"I would have been freaking out if my boyfriend got into a wreck," Tina said.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about me driving anywhere," Artie nudged her.

"I'm serious. What if it was worse? What if something _really _bad had happened."

"Quinn's a tough cookie, she would have been fine."

"No, I get what Tina means," Kurt said. "It pains me to say it, but have you guys noticed how…different they are together. Puck acts like a human being and Quinn seems genuinely happy. If something would have happened to him it would be a huge blow on top of everything else that has happened to her."

"Well, nothing worse happened so can we please stop talking about it?" Mercedes interjected. "It's depressing me."

"Ha!" Kurt laughed as he received a new text message on his phone.

"What's so funny?"

"You all _must_ see this picture Quinn just sent me. It's captioned _the injured Puckasaurus Rex in his natural habitat_."

Kurt laid his iPhone on the table so that everyone could see the picture of Puck, bandaged head and all, clutching a pillow, curled up in a ball.

"That is so epic!" Artie laughed. "What the heck is a Puckasaurus?"

"I think it's one of his nicknames," Tina replied.

"Quinn calls him that?"

"No way," Mercedes clarified. "That's what he calls himself."

"Oh wow, that's even better. If it wasn't for all of the money he raised for the ramp in the auditorium with his cupcakes, I would totally make fun of him for this."

"Oh, I don't know about you," Kurt said. "But I am _still_ going to make fun of him for this. When he is still in pain and can't run after me, of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Schue strutted into the choir room with a stack of sheet music in his hand. He was still riding their post-Sectionals victory high and was anxious to keep the ball rolling.

"Alright everyone, let's get started," he announced. "I want you all to pair off."

"Mr. Schue we're missing two people," Rachel pointed out. "Quinn and Puck aren't here."

"Check the janitor's closet," Santana replied snarkily. "I've heard that pregnant chicks want it all the time."

"Oh no you didn't," Mercedes defended. "For your information, Puck got into a car accident last night."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"That's right you didn't, so maybe you should just keep your mouth shut."

"Ladies, please," Mr. Schue mediated. "Mercedes, are they alright?"

"Yeah, Quinn wasn't with him and he had a concussion, but he's alright now. He had to stay home to rest and Quinn is taking care of him."

"I'll bet," Santana snickered.

"OK, well I guess they will just miss out on today. No big deal. Let's get things rolling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You, sir, were greatly missed at school today," Quinn said as she sat down on the couch next to Puck, curling her feet up underneath her. She had just gotten off the phone with Mercedes, who wanted to hear all of the details regarding the past 24 hours.

"Really?"

"No, sorry, but people were worried about you."

"That's actually kinda nice to know."

"But Mercedes did say that the number one thing people asked was whether or not I was in the car with you and if I was OK."

"Why do you have to steal my thunder?" Puck asked with a heavy sigh.

"I can't help it. You just might have to admit defeat. I'm still more popular than you."

"What do you mean _still_ more popular than me?"

"Oh please," Quinn rolled her eyes. "Do you actually think you were ever more popular than me?"

"Hell yeah."

"You're crazy. I was the head cheerleader. You were the wide receiver for the craptastic football team. There was really no contest. I'm also way more popular in glee than you."

"Take that back."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Don't mess with me Puckerman," Quinn threatened. "One little flick on my finger to your boo-boo and you will be rolling on the ground."

"That's a low blow _Fabray_."

"I thought you liked me when I was bitchy."

"That's not bitchy, that's just plain mean," Puck pouted. "After all, I try and do something nice for you.."

"Oh do _not_ go there and play with my guilt."

"I'm just messing with you. Thanks for taking care of me today."

"Well, someone had to do it," Quinn said, pecking his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another really short "deleted scene" because I think Quinn and Puck's sister must've spent some time together! I'm making some good progress on the sequel. I think I've finally broken down some writer's block! Hope you like this little addition. It would fit in about a week or so after Puck's car accident, so probably right after the previous deleted scene. Enjoy! xo Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
**

Quinn was making a sandwich to take to Puck at work when she heard a knock on the door to the basement.

"Come in," she called, knowing the door was already ajar. On Saturdays when Puck was working and Mrs. Puckerman was sleeping, Quinn always left the door leading downstairs open so that Puck's sister didn't feel so lonely. After the incident in Puck's bedroom a couple of months before, the girl never failed to knock, despite the open door.

"What's up, Quinn?" the ten-year-old asked as she leaned on the counter.

"Not a lot. Just making some lunch for your brother. What are you up to today?"

"Absolutely nothing! I'm so bored I could scream."

"Well, if you want, you can come with me to drop this off and then we could have a girls' day. I need a couple of new tops. Maybe we can grab something to eat."

"Awesome! Lemme go get changed," Sara said and ran up the stairs and back down again. "Quinn, will you braid my hair for me?"

"Sure, but hurry up. Your brother will throw a hissy fit if we're late."

After Quinn French-braided Sara's hair so that it practically matched her own style that day, she scrawled a note to Mrs. Puckerman that they would be gone all afternoon and headed out into the cold, crisp early February air. That Saturday had been Puck's first day back to work since his car accident the previous week. Although he hadn't suffered any long-term effects, Burt gave him the week off so that he could rest and take it easy. Quinn used the opportunity the car ride presented to expose Sara to the fine female musical artists out there such as Sara Bareilles, Ingrid Michaelson and even some classic Carole King, as opposed to the newer "music" from whatever Disney Channel star Sara was into that week. Anyone scrolling through Quinn's iPod would probably be surprised to find such an eclectic mix of genres and artists, ranging from Rosemary Clooney and Ella Fitzgerald to Lady Gaga.

"So what's the game plan?" Sara asked, turning down the music.

"Taking food to Puck and the rest is a surprise."

"I love surprises. Usually I'm the one surprising people or jumping out and scaring them. Saradacdyl totally owns that."

"Let me guess, your brother gave you that nickname?" Quinn asked, more than slightly amused.

"Yeah," Sara replied. "How'd you know?"

"I don't know. Just seems like something Puckasaurus would do. Plus, last week he gave me a dinosaur name, too."

"And that would be?"

"Quinnzilla."

"_Nice."_

Pulling into a parking lot, Quinn put her car in park and slid the key out of the ignition. She and Sara walked through the door to the storefront and stopped at the desk.

"Hey Marty," Quinn said with a smile to Burt's elderly uncle who worked the front desk. "Is Puck around? I brought him his lunch."

"And you didn't bring me anything?" the grey-haired man joked. "Quinn, if you're going to be my gal, you need to work a little harder."

Marty was known around the garage for two things. One thing was his hilarious laugh, the other was his ability to flirt with every single "dame" who walked through the door.

"Sorry, Marty, must have slipped my mind."

"I'm just teasing. Who's this little gal?" he asked, pointing at Sara.

"I'm Noah's little sister, Sara," she replied proudly.

"You mean there's more people like him running around?"

"Yeah, but I'm the smart one."

"Doesn't take much," Quinn added.

"Let me see if we can find that brother of yours," Marty said to Sara. He picked up the intercom and hit the switch. "Hey, Puckerman! You got two ladies here. If you don't hurry up, I'm going to steal the older one and sell the younger one to the gypsies."

Quinn laughed at the typical behavior and a few moments later, Puck emerged from behind the door leading to the garage, wiping his hands off.

"You can keep the younger one, but you need to stop trying to steal my girl, Marty," he said, tossing the rag at him. "What are you doing here squirt?"

"Quinn and I are hanging out today."

"Make sure you behave and thank Quinn."

"I'm always nice to her, just not to you."

"Here's your lunch," Quinn said, holding out the brown paper sack. "We've got to get going."

"Thanks," Puck replied, kissing her.

"Ew," Sara complained.

"Hey, you two, this is a garage, not a hotel," Marty chimed in.

"You're just jealous. I'll see you two later. Thanks again for my lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where to now?" Sara asked as they climbed back into Quinn's car.

"Lunch. I'm starving," Quinn replied.

"Are you ever not?"

"Just pick a place."

"It doesn't matter to me," Sara shrugged. "You pick."

"No, seriously. Any place you want…within reason."

Sara ended up choosing Olive Garden. Her mom really didn't like Italian food so she never got to eat there often. Quinn ordered the endless salad and breadsticks, trying to convince herself that, because it was salad, it was healthy, and Sara got the classic spaghetti and meatballs.

"You two are just too cute," the waitress said when she brought out the bill. "I wish I had an older sister who took me out and did stuff with my. "You're a lucky little girl."

"Yeah," Sara replied before Quinn could correct the waitress. "I know I am."

The older girl merely smiled as she handed the signed copy of the receipt back to the waitress.

"Quinn, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Puck's sister asked while they were picking out new maternity shirts.

"Yeah," Quinn replied. "I have an older sister, Valerie."

"That must be cool."

"It's alright. She's about eight years older than me and lives near Cleveland now, so I don't see her very much. We didn't really hang out much when I was younger either. When I was your age, she was going off to college. She liked to hang out with her own group of friends, not some kid like me."

"She doesn't know what she's missing, because you're a lot of fun."

"Thanks. You're a lot of fun, too, despite what your brother says."

"I think you should get this shirt," Sara said, holding up a purple plaid shirt. "Noah told me you look hot in purple."

After Quinn paid for a few shirts and a great cardigan, she led Sara through the mall to their surprise final destination.

"I know you're only ten, but no girls' day out would be complete without a manicure."

"No way! Are you serious?" the girl asked with excited disbelief.

"Your mom's not going to be mad is she?" Quinn asked. "I'm not talking fake nails or anything like that. Just some filing and polish."

"She won't care. I paint my nails at sleepovers all the time."

"Great, then let's go."

Quinn and Sara picked out the same color nail polish and sat down to have their nails done. Quinn found that she really enjoyed spending time with Puck's younger sister. She was young, but really sweet and funny at the same time.

"Quinn," Sara asked, pulling her from her thoughts. "Are you and Noah going to get married?"

_How am I supposed to answer that? _Quinn thought. "Sara, we're only sixteen and we've only been dating for a few months."

"But you guys are having a baby."

"It's not really that simple."

"But you love him, don't you?" Sara asked as if she already knew the answer. "People who love each other get married."

Quinn smiled at the younger girl's logic. It was so pure and simple.

"Yes, I do love Puck, but we're both still really young. If we got married right now, I don't think it would be healthy for any of us. I'm not saying that it might not happen someday, though."

Although she wouldn't admit it to many people, Quinn found herself looking into the future more and more often now. She would imagine them graduating high school together, getting an apartment someday. She would go to a local college and take care of their daughter while Puck worked and took online or night classes. Once they finished college, she could honestly see them getting married and moving into a house of their own, even having other kids. Quinn found that it was easiest to let her mind wander late at night when Puck held her close, or when he came home from work and kissed her forehead or cheek while she was helping to make dinner.

"Good," Sara decided. "Just so you know, I expect to me in the wedding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, look who finally decided to come home," Puck said to his mother as Quinn and Sara walked through the door laughing.

"It looks like you two had a good time today," Mrs. Puckerman observed with a smile.

"We had _so_ much fun mom! We went to lunch and then shopping and _then_ we got out nails done!"

"I hope you don't mind," Quinn said. "It's not acrylic or anything, so she can take it off if you want."

"What for? It's cute. Sara, did you thank Quinn?"

"Yes, _mother._"

"She did," Quinn confirmed. "Several times."

"That was really awesome of you to take Sara out today," Puck said later that night as they lay on the couch together watching a movie.

"I really enjoyed myself."

"It's good that she had someone like you around. I'm not exactly the best role model for her."

"And I am?"

"Yeah, you are."

"I just always wanted a little sister," Quinn confessed. "I wanted someone to do all of the things with that _my_ older sister never did with me. It could have been the one thing I was better than Val at. I would have been an awesome big sister."

"Correction," Puck whispered into her ear. "You _are_ an awesome big sister."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Another "deleted scene"? Yes! I've been trying to finish this for a couple of weeks. It was inspired by a huge snow storm that hit the area I live it. I think I decided to set it sometime after chapter 6 but before chapter 7, just for a reference. I hope you enjoy it! Xoxo- Katie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

"Noah, Quinn, wake up!" Puck's little sister Sara said, bursting through their bedroom door and jumping on the bed.

"Huh? What?" Puck said groggily, wincing in pain when Sara's knee plowed into his back.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, pushing herself up out of her boyfriend's arms.

"Nothing's wrong! It's SNOWPOCALYPSE!"

"What?"

"Snowpocalypse," Puck mumbled into his pillow.

"And that would be?"

"When it snows a LOT in a really short amount of time," Sara explained. "That's what the weatherman said, which means we have a snow day!"

"What time is it?" her brother asked. "And when are you gonna learn how to knock?"

"Six and this was an emergency."

"Fuck, Sara. What are you doing up, then?"

"Puck!" Quinn chided, flicking his ear until his eyes opened again.

"Ow, babe that hurt!"

"I couldn't sleep because I was too excited! My friend Jenny said it's, like, the end of the world and I wanted to find out if school was canceled so we woke up at five! I had two Mountain Dews!"

"You're not supposed to have pop except at dinner," Puck said sternly. "Just go back to sleep until mom gets home."

"I can't sleep, I'm wired!"

"We can see that, but Quinn needs her sleep. She's just getting over her cold or whatever."

"Pussies."

"Sara," Quinn gasped flicking Puck again.

"What was _that_ for? She said it, not me."

"Exactly, but where do you think she heard it from?"

As Puck was still rubbing his sore ear, the house phone rang. Sara jumped off the bed and out the door. "I'll get it!" she hollered, already halfway up the stairs. Moments later, she returned, phone in hand. "It's mom."

"Hey, Mom," Puck said as he took the phone from his sister and sat up. "Uh huh, Sara just told me…really? That sucks…you don't know when you'll get home?...OK, I will…no, we're not gonna go anywhere…I promise…yes, mom…yup, you too, bye."

"What'd she say?" Quinn asked.

"She said she's pretty much trapped at work. The snow's coming down so fast that the plows can't keep up, even around the hospital. I guess there's a lot of blowing and drifting, too, white out conditions and the temps dropping like crazy."

"How come I didn't know it was supposed to be that bad?"

"Because you fell asleep before the news come on," Puck pointed out.

"Well, I am still a little sick, cough, cough, see?" Quinn said with a smile.

"Excuse me, can we focus on me?" Sara said.

"Just go lie down. That's what snow days are for. Watch cartoons or some shi-…stuff."

"But I can't sleep and I'm hungry now!"

"I'll make us something," Quinn offered.

"No, babe, you don't have to. Let's just sleep. She can get Froot Loops or something."

"I want waffles!" Sara exclaimed, pouncing on her brother yet again.

"Tough."

"Puck, really, I don't mind," Quinn interjected, hoping to stop the siblings from fighting. "Sara, just go upstairs and get out a bowl and I'll get up there in a couple of minutes."

"Yes!" the younger girl replied excitedly as she scurried off the bed.

"Good work, now come here," Puck said, trying to draw her back into his arms.

"Nope, come on, get up," she coaxed him. "Think of this as practice."

"Practice for what? You're not popping out a ten-year-old brat."

"If you don't get up, you don't get waffles."

"Fine, fine, I'll get up. Do you want me to get some of your stash out of the fridge so we can cook it up?"

"Oh come on, stop making my bacon sound like contraband, but yes. Did you even have to ask?"

Quinn left the bed, stretching her tired frame. It was the first day that she was actually feeling better, but her body still ached a bit, then again, when didn't her back or feet ache anymore? Her cold hadn't been bad enough to keep her from school, just a typical runny nose and sore throat. She hated to even admit that she was sick and would deny it whenever Puck asked. Quinn left her pajamas on, just yoga pants and a t-shirt, but threw a heavier grey cable-knit cardigan on over it. When she emerged from the bathroom, Puck was out of bed and pulling a pair of sweatpants on over his boxers.

"Oh, you did get up. I thought I would have to drag you out."

"Well," he said grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him a bit. "Can you blame me for wanting to stay in bed with you?"

"Nope. I mean, who _wouldn't _want to stay in bed with this hotness?" Quinn said sarcastically, motioning to her bump.

"Babe, you have no idea how serious I am," Puck said, suddenly serious.

"Yes, I do," she replied, leaning up for a kiss. "Thank you."

"Mmm, are you _sure_ you don't want to crawl back into bed?"

"Yes, besides, Sara would just come back down to look for us."

Puck followed Quinn upstairs, grabbing her bacon out of their fridge along the way. Sara had already pulled out the mixing bowl, every measuring cup, milk, butter, eggs, chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

"Took you guys long enough. I got most of the stuff out except the waffle maker because I couldn't reach it."

"I got it," Puck said, already grabbing it from its spot high up in the cabinet.

"OK, let's get to work," Quinn replied, taking charge. "Sara, you can help me measure things, I'll mix and Puck, you can put them on the waffle iron."

The three of them started an assembly line like system. Quinn would read off the ingredients, Sara would measure or hand them to her then she would mix them together and pass the batter off to Puck, who would cook them to perfection. Waffles had become a bit of a tradition between Puck and Quinn. He had made them for her the morning after she moved in and since then, they occasionally made them if he didn't work on a Saturday morning or if they crawled out of bed before noon.

"Sara, go set the table," Puck told his sister. "We're almost done anyway."

"OK," the younger girl agreed and skipped off her stool.

Puck pulled the last waffle off of the iron and added it to the stack while Quinn put the bowls and measuring cups into the dishwasher and wiped some dried batter off of the counter.

"Oh damn, I almost forgot your bacon," Puck said. "I'll just make it in the microwave."

He had managed to convince his mother to let them keep bacon in their fridge downstairs, but Ruth was adamant that they couldn't use her skillet to make it with. Fortunately, Puck had done his research and found out that you could totally cook bacon in the microwave and it actually came out pretty crispy. There was also a downside to finding that out because now all Quinn had to do was nudge him a bit in the middle of the night and he knew she wanted one of two things. "Bacon or ice cream?" he would mutter. He was waiting for the day she asked for ice cream with bacon on top. It was just bound to happen sooner or later. Once the bacon was done he brought it to the table and set it in front of Quinn, giving her an unexpected kiss on the cheek which caused her to smile.

"Ummm, hi, I'm _right_ here," Sara said. "Can you two not be disgusting in front of me please?"

"Deal with it," Puck replied. "You made us wake up super early when we all could have slept in so just _deal_ with it."

"So what are we doing today?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Like, when are we going to play in the snow?"

"Are you kidding me?" Puck said just after putting a forkful of waffles into his mouth. "Have you even looked outside? The wind's blowing snow so much that you can't see across the street. We're not going out in that."

"Your brother's right," Quinn added. "We don't even know how high those drifts are. It's better if you just stay inside. We'll find something to do."

As it turned out, _something_ meant playing Rock Band for two hours straight. They would switch off instruments except for when it was Quinn's turn to play the drums. She would always say that she wanted to try it and would start off just fine until she got part of the way through the song. She didn't know why, but she just wasn't great at the drums and when a section got difficult, Quinn would start laughing until Puck paused the game and made her switch instruments with him.

"No, wait," she said, between laughs when her boyfriend reached for the drumsticks. "I can do it!"

"Come on, we're gonna lose because of you."

"Yeah," Sara chimed in.

"Hey! Whatever happened to girls against boys?"

"I just want to beat this song. Besides, you didn't tell us you sucked at the drums."

"I don't suck!" Quinn pouted.

"No, babe," Puck said, not knowing if they had really hurt her feelings or if she was just joking. "It's just that you're _so_ much better at playing the guitar or singing."

Reluctantly, Quinn gave up the sticks to Puck in exchange for the microphone and they finished out the next couple of songs. As the morning rolled into early afternoon, the trio switched from Rock Band to Mario Kart as the storm continued to rage outside. Puck was pretty sure that it had stopped snowing, maybe, but the wind was so fierce that snow was drifting across the road, making it nearly impossible to drive down. As they played, Quinn and Puck both noticed Sara becoming more and more disinterested in the game and her eyes began to glaze over.

"Sara, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap or something," her brother suggested.

"Yeah, OK," she replied, setting her controller down and walking upstairs.

"Damn, she must have been tired."

'Why do you say that?" Quinn asked.

"Because she didn't argue with me. So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, the idea of a nap sounds pretty good to me right now, too."

"You wanna go down to the bed?"

"No, I think I might just stay right here. Are you going to lie down, too?"

"Might as well. Scoot over."

"We won't both fit."

"We fit on our couch."

"I'm huge and our couch is…wider."

"Quinn, you're barely five months and you're far from huge," Puck assured her as he rearranged them so that his arm was around her back, her head was on his chest, and their legs overlapped. "Told ya we would fit."

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's just sleep."

Puck wasn't exactly tired, more like bored, but Quinn seemed extremely content as she nestled into him and he rested his chin on top of her head. Her belly, round and cute under his t-shirt, was flush against his stomach and he let his free hand absentmindedly trace a path between her hip bone and her bump.

"Babe, are you asleep?" he whispered.

"Almost," she replied.

"You care if I turn on the TV? I'll make it really low."

"I don't care, but I'm cold. Can you get a blanket?"

Reaching an arm up to the top of the couch, Puck grabbed the blanket that was folded there and tossed it across Quinn and himself. He pulled it over her shoulder and made sure her back was covered before he took the remote from behind his head. He switched the TV on and turned down the volume as he flipped through the channels. Almost every news station had something on about the blizzard. Some channels were showing the radar, others the evolution of the storm, and one showed different clips of people's cars that were stuck in the snow. He was seriously starting to worry about his mom. Part of him wanted her home and part of him, the sensible part that he generally ignored but had recently started listening to, knew that she was safest at the hospital and that she was probably needed there. Although he hadn't felt tired to begin with, he started spacing out. Puck could tell that Quinn was already asleep by the way her body rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Every time Puck blinked his eyes, it got harder and harder to open them up again until he finally stopped trying an allowed himself to fall asleep.

XXXXX

Quinn's eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to realize where she had fallen asleep and why she was there. She glanced over her shoulder to the clock on the mantle and found that even though she had only slept for about an hour, she felt incredibly well rested. She hadn't been awake long when the familiar urge to use the bathroom hit her. It was generally easy enough to wriggle out of Puck's arms if they were in bed, but she knew getting up without waking him while they were on the couch would be an impossible challenge. Quinn needed to find a way to push herself up that didn't include pushing on her boyfriend's chest or shoulder. _Maybe if I can just roll to the left without falling off the couch_, she mused, biting her lip as she tried to maneuver her body. She had almost successfully slid from the couch when Puck stirred suddenly and tightened his arms around her with a start.

"It's OK, I got you," he said, slightly dazed and frazzled.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to sit up once more.

"I thought…weren't you falling?"

"No, I was _trying_ to get up to go to the bathroom without waking you up."

"Oh. It didn't work."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Will you let me go so I can pee now?"

"Right, sorry."

When Quinn came back into the family room, Puck was nowhere to be seen but the door to the basement was opened. She walked down the stairs and found him in their bedroom, putting his snowboarding pants.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go shovel some snow. It looks like it's let up a lot. I at least want my mom to be able to pull her car into the garage when she gets home and shovel a path to the front door."

"I wish I could help or something," Quinn offered, but she was really glad not to have to go outside.

"It's fine, just make sure Sara doesn't burn down the house when she decides to wake up."

Puck hadn't been outside shoveling for more than a half an hour when the phone rang.

"Hello," Quinn answered after seeing the name of the hospital show up on the caller id.

"Hi, Quinn," Ruth said on the other end. "How are you?"

"Good, a little bored maybe. How's the hospital?"

"Eerily quiet but the afternoon shifters still aren't in yet."

"Have you slept at all Mrs. Puckerman?"

"Yeah, in the on call room for a bit. Since the snow eased up they might be able to get some main roads plowed and I could make it home. What's my son up to?"

"Shoveling," Quinn replied. "He went out a bit ago. I was going to check up on him to make sure he didn't get buried in a drift."

"You don't need to be going outside at all. It's below zero with the wind chill. Noah will be fine out there, just let him know that I called and I'm still not sure what time I'll be home."

"Alright, I will."

"Quinn, I mean it. No going outside. You're still getting over whatever you had."

"OK, I _promise_ I will stay inside."

"That you. Now, if I'm not home for dinner, there is some lasagna that I made a couple of weeks ago in the freezer that you guys could warm up in the oven."

"Sounds good."

"Time for me to get back to work. Hopefully, I'll see you sooner rather than later."

"Hopefully," Quinn reiterated. "Call if you need something."

After hanging up with Mrs. Puckerman, Quinn walked into the living room to see if she could catch a glimpse at what Puck was up to without actually having to go outside. The large bay window faced the front yard and she could see the walkway and the driveway as well. The snow was so high from all of the wind and blowing that the drifts covered the bushes in front of the house completely. The snow was also piled high over and against her small car. In some parts it even went all the way up to the windows.

She spotted Puck lifting a huge shovel-full of snow and tossing it over his shoulder, seemingly unfazed by the cold and the lingering snow that was still blowing around.

The longer she lived with him, the more she realized how selfless he could be. At school, he was _Puck_, resident badass, occasional class-ditcher, the guy who threw kids into dumpsters (though now with decreasing frequency). At home, he was _Noah_ to his mom and sister. He rarely complained about helping out and being the man of the house. He emptied garbages, reached the things at the top of the cabinets and killed spiders. It was one of the first things that she noticed about him after she moved it. Once she let him in, really truly opened up to him and let him in, there was no denying it. If she told him right then and there that she wanted a strawberry shortcake sundae, he probably would have done anything to try and get it for her.

When she thought about it honestly, he had always been like that for her, willing to do anything to help her, to make her feel better. There were the cupcakes, the baby book, and even to some extent the wine coolers. He had brought them over to get her mind off of things. They each had one and then she used them as an excuse to blame him when there was really no one to blame. She wanted to be with him not because of the wine coolers, but because he was Puck and until then, she was always just too afraid to admit to herself that it was OK to be in love with him.

"What are you doing Quinn?" Sara asked, rubbing her eyes at the top of the stairs.

"Just watching your brother shovel," the older girl replied, tearing her gaze away from Puck and turning towards his sister as she walked down the steps.

"It stopped snowing?"

"Yeah, but still blowing like crazy."

"So why is Noah shoveling then if it's all going to blow back?"

"To make it easier later on and so your mom can pull into the driveway. She called earlier."

"Is she coming home now?" Sara asked, wrapping her arms around Quinn and laying her head on her arm. Over the past couple of months, the two had grown quite close and Quinn truly enjoyed having a younger sister.

"Hmm, not yet, but hopefully soon. I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Do you want to help me bake some cookies and make hot cocoa for your brother when he comes in?"

"What does he need cookies and cocoa for? It's not like it's cold outside," Sara joked. "Yeah sure, I'll help, but only if I get to lick the cookie dough off the beaters."

"Deal," Quinn agreed, giving the girl a light squeeze.

"You know, I'm really glad you live with us," Sara said, handing Quinn a measuring cup filled with brown sugar.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Just because I have someone to do fun things with and make cookies and stuff. I mean, it sucks that your parents are douchebags."

"Sara, you shouldn't call people that."

"Noah does. Whatever, he said it's their loss."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, but he told me not to ask you about them…because they're douchebags."

"Just because your brother uses that word doesn't mean you should to," Quinn pointed out over the drone of the mixer.

"That's why my mom likes having you around, too. She said you're a model or something."

"A role model?"

"Yeah, that's it. She said you set good examples and stuff."

"Well, next to Noah, it's not hard," Quinn smiled. "But really, your mom likes me?"

Ever since she began to live with Puck, Quinn felt welcomed by Mrs. Puckerman, but she had a hard time wrapping her head around the idea that she would be so accepting of the non-Jewish girl her only son had fallen in love with and gotten pregnant. It didn't matter how many times Puck told her, she still just thought he was appeasing her. It didn't matter that Ruth took her shopping and they would make dinner together while Puck was at work, Quinn still worried that the older woman harbored a secret disdain for her.

"Oh yeah," Sara replied, answering her question. "I heard her talking to her friend Miriam on the phone the other night. She thought I was just watching TV, but I was listening."

"You shouldn't listen to people's phone conversations, Sara," Quinn said.

"Do you want to know what my mom said or not?" she asked.

"…Yes," the blonde replied after a few beats.

"Well," Sara began, putting on her best impression of her mother, voice included. "She said, _Miriam, I'll tell you something, maybe this has been a blessing in disguise. Noah's grades are up, he's more helpful than ever, he got a job and I think he's finally maturing. And his girlfriend, let me tell you something about __her__, she is the nicest girl. She's good with Sara, she helps around the house. At first, I was just glad it wasn't the trampy latina girl, but now I think she's the perfect fit for Noah, regardless of the situation." _

"You're lying," Quinn laughed.

"Am not! Sure, I play tricks on people and scare you when I know you're right around the corner, but I'm not a liar. And get this, I could totally hear mom's friend say _mozel tov_ through the phone."

"Oh jeez," the older girl smiled, shaking her head. The first batch of cookies was on the cooling racks and the milk for the hot cocoa had just come up to a boil when the front door opened.

"Jesus Christ, it's cold!" Puck yelled.

"We're in the kitchen!" Sara hollered back.

Puck stooped to remove his boots and shed his hat as he walked into the kitchen. The warmth of the house felt wonderful on his face, which was practically numb from the cold. He stopped for a moment to take in the sight in front of him. He realized that Quinn and Sara were obviously laughing at something and having a good time. There was flour all over the counter, on Sara's head, Quinn's cheek and he knew then, more than ever, that moments like that were exactly why he wanted a family with Quinn, why even at sixteen he could never imagine being with someone else.

"Puck, are you OK?" Quinn asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"What?" he said, coming back to reality.

"I asked you if you wanted some cocoa."

"Yeah, sorry I spaced out," he replied as he threw his coat onto a kitchen chair.

"How cold is it out there?"

"Do you want to feel? My cheeks are freezing."

"No!" Quinn exclaimed. "I don't like that look on your face."

"What look?" Puck asked, trying to sound innocent as he walked up to Quinn, backing her into the corner where the two counters met while Sara rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_That_ look."

He placed his hands firmly on her hips so that she couldn't get away and she placed hers over his arms, bracing herself for what she knew was coming. Puck leaned in brushed his nose and cheek against hers, causing Quinn to give a high pitched little yelp and squirm in his arms until he pulled her into a hug.

"I told you it was cold," Puck whispered into her ear.

"You're evil," she replied, unable to really sound angry with him.

"Oh look, a cookie," he said suddenly, reaching behind her to grab one off the cooling rack. "These are really good, babe."

"Hey, I helped, too!"

"Yeah, yeah Sara, whatever."

XXXXX

Puck held Quinn close to his chest as they lay in bed later that night. Twelve hours after her shift ended, Mrs. Puckerman had finally been about to come home, the drive that usually only took fifteen minutes had taken close to an hour. Puck and Quinn had made sure dinner was ready and on the table when she walked through door and as soon as the meal was over, Ruth went straight up to bed. Sara followed shortly after, her second wind completely worn off and her stomach full of lasagna, leaving the two teenagers alone to clean up the dishes and head down to the basement.

"I feel like I've been doing this all day," Quinn said, lifting her head slightly.

"We didn't do it on the couch or in the kitchen," Puck replied sarcastically.

"That's not exactly what I meant. I mean, I feel like I've just been lying around all day. You went out and shoveled and stuff."

"We made breakfast, you made cookies and you did most of the dinner stuff. Besides, it's nice to just be lazy sometimes, just take a break."

"Maybe we need to have snow days more often."

"You certainly wouldn't hear my complaining about that," Puck smiled. "I got to see you more today than I usually do at school, so that's an added bonus."

"Do you think we'll have another snow day tomorrow?"

"I don't know. It depends, I guess. Since my mom's home I locked the basement door, just in case."

"You're bad."

"What? Don't tell me that wouldn't be awkward. You know you love me."

"That I do," she sighed and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Puck."

"Night, love you Quinn."


End file.
